


Подменыш

by Svengaly, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [21]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Animal Death, Child Death, Detectives, Disembowelment, Gen, Grave Robbers, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: «Это уж слишком, — проворчал Холмс. — У нас есть украденное дитя, эльф-подменыш, волшебное дерево и деревенская колдунья. Чего ещё ждать — говорящих камней?»
Series: Тексты R-NC [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Comments: 21
Kudos: 97





	Подменыш

Глава I  
ТРУДНАЯ ЗАДАЧА

Мои знакомые, особенно женского пола, иногда спрашивают, считаю ли я, что мне повезло, когда я поселился вместе с Холмсом. Как правило, я отвечаю утвердительно, но лишь потому, что иной ответ вызвал бы новые вопросы. Однако я не так уж уверен, что мне действительно повезло. Разумеется, Холмс — мой лучший (и, если уж на то пошло, единственный) друг, но можно ли считать, что тебе повезло поселиться с человеком, который курит, как матрос, — и не один только табак, играет на скрипке — и не всегда приятные для слуха пьесы, проводит химические опыты — зачастую заканчивающиеся взрывом или потоками ужасного смрада, да к тому же беспрестанно вовлекает тебя в странные и опасные переделки (однажды по его милости мне пришлось добрый час разговаривать о литературе с юным поэтом-нигилистом). Иными словами, на этот вопрос я могу сказать себе однозначное «да» лишь в том случае, если Холмс не успел раздразнить меня, разозлить или вывести из себя, а такое случается редко.

Но я совершенно уверен, что мне повезло с квартирной хозяйкой. Миссис Хадсон обладает безграничным терпением, исключительной невозмутимостью, никогда не теряет головы и прекрасно готовит.

Тем сильнее я был удивлён, когда одним субботним утром она вошла в нашу гостиную и объявила о том, что некий посетитель просит мистера Холмса уделить ему время, при этом лицо нашей доброй хозяйки выражало странное смешение чувств — восторга, удивления и опаски. С таким выражением маленькие дети смотрят на диковинных зверей.

В то утро — а точнее, день, так как мы с Холмсом встали очень поздно, — у нас обоих не нашлось никаких занятий, кроме как читать газеты и пролистывать старые вырезки, поэтому Холмс с готовностью согласился принять гостя.

— Мне уйти? — спросил я, не делая, впрочем, попытки выбраться из кресла (мне было лень шевелиться).

— Останьтесь, если только мои дела вас ещё интересуют.

— Разумеется, интересуют, — ответил я.

Холмс хмыкнул: скептический звук, выражавший отчасти сомнение, отчасти раздражение. Он не любил, когда я отдавал предпочтение каким-либо занятиям перед его работой, пусть даже эти занятия вменялись мне в обязанность моей профессией. На тот момент меня действительно можно было упрекнуть в недостаточном внимании к его расследованиям, хотя причиной тому стало не охлаждение моих чувств, а всего лишь холодное лето.

В тот год первый летний месяц выдался на редкость скверным даже для Лондона. Сумерки длились с утра, а вечером переходили в тьму. Над куполом собора Святого Павла навис серый облачный полог. Густой туман поднимался над рекой и стоял на улицах, от зданий остались размытые силуэты, а порой не было видно даже их. Туман лип к лицу и рукам, как паутина; я чувствовал, как мои лёгкие обволакивает смертоносная плёнка.

Почти две недели я сбивался с ног: у многих моих пациентов обострились катары и бронхиты, лёгочные болезни заканчивались кровохарканьем. Всем, кто только имел такую возможность, я предписал покинуть Лондон — лучшим лекарством для них была немедленная перемена климата.

Я почти позабыл про Холмса и его дела. Мы временами сталкивались в гостиной, но я не имел сил расспрашивать его о чём-то: всё, чего я хотел в те дни, так это выспаться без того, чтобы мой сон был прерван посреди ночи срочным вызовом к пациенту, — надежда, которая нечасто оправдывалась.

И вот однажды утром туман рассеялся. Я готов был молиться солнцу, как древний язычник, умоляя его не покидать Лондон как можно дольше и дать отдых разбухшим от сырости лёгким его жителей. Прошла неделя, смертоносный смог не возвращался, и мои пациенты, даже самые тяжёлые, стали чувствовать себя лучше. Я отоспался, пришёл в себя и смог наконец оглянуться по сторонам.

Оглянувшись, я прежде всего обнаружил Холмса, сердитого, как ищейка, к добыче которой окружающие не проявляют интереса, и скрывающего свои чувства за дисгармоничными звуками скрипки. На мои робкие жалобы он сердито отвечал, что решил на время отложить классику и заняться произведениями современных композиторов. Разумеется, из всех современных композиторов он выбрал тех, кто вдохновлялся звуками железной дороги, фабричными гудками и городским шумом (можно подумать, что без них всего этого мало в жизни обычного горожанина).

К несчастью, в делах Холмса в то время образовалось затишье, что не позволяло ему потратить избыток энергии на преступников, — к счастью, затишье это долго не продлилось.

Странное выражение лица миссис Хадсон объяснилось, когда в нашу гостиную вошёл молодой человек поразительной красоты. Сознаюсь, что ни в жизни, ни на картинах мне не доводилось видеть столь правильных черт, таких удивительных прозрачных глаз в обрамлении тёмных ресниц, под тонкими, точно росчерк тушью, бровями. При этом внешность нашего гостя нельзя было назвать женственной. Его красота была столь совершенной, что не привлекала, а, скорее, пугала — так пугает облик хищника, на которого вы с удовольствием смотрите издали, но обращаетесь в бегство, стоит ему приблизиться. Гость представился Персивалем Уичерли, бароном Уичерли.

Холмс предложил ему присесть, подвинув стул так, чтобы свет, льющийся из окна, падал на лицо посетителя. Сохраняя спокойствие, Уичерли подвинул кресло в тень и уселся. Положив ногу на ногу и сцепив руки на коленях, он на некоторое время застыл в молчании. В перстне на указательном пальце его правой руки мерцал дымчато-лиловый аметист, который пристал бы епископу.

— Полагаю, мистер Холмс, что в этих стенах не раз звучали весьма необычные истории.

— Необычность скорее привлекает меня, чем отпугивает.

— Тогда я обратился по адресу.

Уичерли умолк. В его поведении я уловил нежелание говорить дальше, свойственное тем, кто собирается представить на обозрение свои сокровенные тайны.

— Предполагаю, что вы явились сюда по важному делу, — сказал Холмс, наскучив затянувшейся прелюдией. — Надеюсь, вы сможете увлечь меня им так же сильно, как увлечены вы сами.

— Вряд ли это возможно, мистер Холмс. Ничто не увлекает человека так сильно, как он сам. Но я надеюсь, что вы увлечётесь достаточно сильно, чтобы помочь мне.

— В таком случае перейдём от игры словами к обмену информацией, сэр Персиваль. Скажите, в чём заключается ваше дело?

— Я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне найти Персиваля Уичерли.

— Это ваш родственник?

— Нет, мистер Холмс. Это настоящий барон Уичерли. Я, видите ли, подменыш. По крайней мере у меня есть серьёзные основания считать себя таковым.

Молодой человек поглядел на наши изумлённые лица и вздохнул.

— Это очень трудно объяснить людям рациональным, тем более что и сам я рациональный человек. Уверяю вас, я не сумасшедший… хотя, вероятно, все они так говорят. Именно поэтому я не обратился в полицию: меня попросту упекут в Бедлам. Всё, чего я прошу, — выслушать мой рассказ. Если после этого вы согласитесь мне помочь, я буду вам безмерно благодарен, а если откажетесь, мне придётся действовать самостоятельно. Только, боюсь, я вряд ли достигну своей цели. Я не так умён, как вы, мистер Холмс, и у меня нет вашего опыта в ведении подобных дел.

Глаза Холмса удовлетворённо блеснули. Он был доволен не похвалой своему уму, в котором и без того не сомневался, а радовался причудливому делу, о котором нам предстояло услышать.

— Прошу вас, говорите.

— Титул и родовое поместье я унаследовал очень рано, — начал рассказ сэр Персиваль. — Мой отец погиб на охоте, когда мне едва исполнилось две недели от роду; разумеется, я ничего о нём не помню и видел его только на портретах. И всё же в моей памяти сохранились смутные воспоминания о каком-то мужчине, который играл со мной, подбрасывал меня в воздух и весело смеялся, гладя меня по волосам. Как мне помнится, это был человек с длинными тёмными волосами и бледным лицом. Больше моя память ничего не сохранила. Должен сказать, что мой отец, судя по портретам, был румян, довольно-таки круглолиц, а волосы у него были русые. Я совсем на него не похож.

Моя матушка никогда меня не любила. Она не бранила меня и, боже упаси, не била, но я не припомню случая, чтобы она обняла меня или хотя бы мне улыбнулась. Она держалась со мной так холодно и вежливо, словно была моей гостьей. В сущности, так оно и было, ведь дом и поместье принадлежали мне, а состоянием распоряжались душеприказчики моего покойного отца. Я тянулся к матушке, как цветок тянется к солнцу, мне хотелось быть с ней, однако её неизменная холодность так меня тяготила, что в конце концов и я стал её избегать. Тем не менее нельзя сказать, что я был несчастен. У меня была добрая няня, которая баловала меня, утешала, если мне становилось грустно, ободряла, когда мне становилось страшно, рассказывала сказки — иными словами, делала всё, в чём мне отказывала мать.

Однажды я спросил, чем я так провинился перед матушкой, что она и смотреть на меня не хочет. Няня ответила, что я был плаксивым младенцем, почти никогда не умолкал и матушка не могла этого выносить.

Даже тогда я понял, что няня не говорит мне всей правды. За неприязнью моей матери скрывалось что-то ещё.

Как-то я расспрашивал матушку о моём отце. Невинные детские вопросы, кажется, сильно её расстраивали, потому что она изменила своей вежливости и велела мне замолчать. Но я всё же не удержался и сказал, что вроде бы помню отца, и описал темноволосого мужчину из моих воспоминаний. Матушка сильно побледнела. Вскочив, она заметалась по комнате, как будто я страшно напугал её. Расстроенный, я заплакал.

Тогда матушка опустилась передо мной на колени и сказала: — Ты не можешь помнить отца, Перси. Этот человек тебе приснился. Никогда больше мне о нём не говори. Ты никому не должен о нём рассказывать, иначе тебя объявят безумцем, посадят на цепь и будут держать так, пока ты не умрёшь.

Я разрыдался во весь голос от ужаса и непонимания, а матушка выбежала из комнаты. Няня, вернувшаяся вскоре, едва меня успокоила. Я не знал, что ответить на вопрос о причине своих слёз — говорить о темноволосом человеке я теперь боялся и потому сказал, что мне почудилось чудовище в шкафу. На самом деле я никогда не боялся воображаемых чудовищ, с удовольствием лазил по чердакам и подвалам и любил тёмные уединённые места.

После того случая матушка не приближалась ко мне целую неделю. Я, напуганный перспективой оказаться на цепи, с тех пор тоже не вступал с ней в подобные разговоры.

— Простите за откровенный вопрос, сэр Персиваль, — вмешался я, — но леди Уичерли была здорова?

— Её поведение со мной действительно выглядит странно, — ответил молодой человек, — но со всеми остальными она была совершенно иной. Матушка не страдала душевными болезнями или меланхолией, здоровье имела отменное, и ум у неё был самый практический. Она даже романов не читала. Кажется, матушка вообще не читала книг. Она вела хозяйство, и очень умело, писала письма, наносила визиты, занималась благотворительностью — словом, её жизнь ничем не отличалась от жизни любой женщины её круга.

Вскоре я увидел сон. Впервые за многие годы мне пригрезился тот мужчина с длинными тёмными волосами, о котором я уже успел позабыть. Во сне я снова был ребёнком, он снова подбрасывал меня в воздух и мы оба смеялись. Немного времени спустя я увидел его наяву.

— Где? — живо спросил Холмс.

— В зеркале, — ответил сэр Персиваль, криво улыбаясь. — Волосы у меня намного короче, и одеваюсь я иначе, но сходство между нами поразительное.

Только не нужно думать, будто отношение матери испортило мне жизнь. Это могло бы случиться, будь я ребёнком другого склада — более общительным, нуждающимся в ласке, — но я им не был, я ни в чём не нуждался и отлично себя чувствовал. В своё время я покинул дом, чтобы пройти обучение в Харроу, потом — в Оксфорде; я нигде не был изгоем, меня не обижали, у меня были и есть друзья. Год назад моя мать умерла. Нашего теперешнего разговора не случилось бы, если бы не находка, которую я сделал, разбирая её вещи.

У матушки не было своего состояния. Отец оставил ей пожизненное содержание, но ей было нечего мне завещать. Она ничего и не оставила, кроме большой, окованной медью шкатулки. В ней были мелочи, которые накапливаются у человека в течение жизни: какие-то записки, программки, старая перчатка, медальон с портретом отца (ничего моего — ни локонов, ни детских башмачков). И дневник — старая тетрадь в обложке, украшенной тиснёными розами, настоящий девичий дневник. Матушка вела его, будучи совсем юной. Дневник начинался вскоре после того, как она вышла замуж за отца, и обрывался через месяц после его смерти.

— Конечно, эта трагедия должна была сильно потрясти молодую женщину, едва разрешившуюся от бремени, — сказал я.

— Судя по дневнику, матушку потрясло кое-что другое. — Сэр Персиваль вынул из кармана пальто тетрадь в поблекшей алой обложке, перелистал её и протянул Холмсу. Тот бегло прочёл две страницы, нахмурился и перечитал ещё раз, медленно и внимательно.

— Вы позволите? — спросил он сэра Персиваля и протянул дневник мне.

Пока я читал, Холмс глядел на молодого человека, сдвинув брови и приложив согнутый палец к губам.

«Сегодня мне приснился Артур. Он стоял повернувшись ко мне спиной и глядел в сад. Я отчего-то знала, что он вернулся после долгой дороги, что произошла ужасная ошибка и его считали мёртвым в то время, как он только уехал… И вот он вернулся! Я бросилась к нему с криком радости. Он обернулся — но это уже был не он, а его отец.

Вот что ещё было в моём сне: свёкор повернулся ко мне, взял меня за плечо и сказал: «Где твой ребёнок, женщина? Ты его потеряла?!»

Его пальцы были словно железные и давили так сильно, что я не могла дышать. На нём была маска, одна из тех, что висят на стенах в библиотеке, — чёрная, страшная, с диким взором выпученных глаз, с оскаленным ртом и торчащими пучками волос. Однажды свёкор сказал мне, что это человеческие волосы. Несомненно, он это сделал, чтобы меня напугать, и наслаждался моим страхом. Я пожаловалась Артуру, а он сказал, что его отец просто решил меня развлечь. Я рассердилась и стала спорить, и мы поссорились. Мы с Артуром так редко ссорились, и почти всегда из-за его отца.

Мой Артур! Его больше нет со мной, и сердце моё разрывается. И нашего сына тоже больше нет. Я его потеряла!»

«Я снова вошла в ту комнату — зачем я хожу туда снова и снова? Я велела не убирать колыбель; для гадкого существа, которое теперь живёт в нашем доме, принесли другую. Слуги так странно смотрят на меня. А я всё хожу в эту комнату, потому что надеюсь: однажды я загляну в колыбель, а мой Артур лежит там!

Но сегодня, как и всегда, она оказалась пуста.

Я села в кресло у остывшего камина и стала смотреть в сад. Я больше не плачу. Кажется, у меня совсем не осталось слёз. Всё было, как в тот день: так же серо и холодно, так же колыхались ветви лавра и мирта в зимнем саду — они ведь ядовитые, раньше я никогда об этом не думала. Поэтому их кладут на могилы мёртвых… Или я что-то путаю? И занавеси шевелились, как тогда. Раньше они мне нравились: их чудесный цвет опавшей листвы, их мягкое движение. Теперь я их ненавижу, как и всё в этой комнате. Шнур от одной потерялся, штора распустилась и закрывала пол-окна.

Мне всё казалось, что там кто-то стоит и тихонько трогает штору с той стороны. Я вдруг вспомнила: в тот вечер эта штора так же колыхалась без одного шнура. Тварь скрылась за ней, а потом… Куда она делась? Какая я жалкая! Мне нужно было броситься за ней, отнять Артура, а я упала в обморок! Жалкое, жалкое ничтожество! Что я за мать?

Разумеется, мне следовало сразу рассказать и поднять тревогу. Но кто бы мне поверил? И кого нам искать — то чудовище с мордой, похожей на лисью, и острыми ушами, и огромными глазами в чёрных кольцах? Разве сможем мы его найти, когда его давно нет в нашем мире?»

«Я гляжу в зимнюю тьму, где снежные вихри пляшут, как ведьмы, и тот же беспросветный, ледяной мрак царит в моём сердце. Никто не верит мне, кроме моего Волка, и мне больше не на кого положиться. Этот пёс — мой единственный друг.

Чудовище украло моего сына, заменив его гадким отродьем. Мой муж мёртв. Я лишилась всего, что составляло смысл моей жизни, а сейчас могу лишиться положения и свободы — взгляды доктора Гилла, мистера Бивербрука и прислуги ясно об этом свидетельствуют. Поначалу они испытывали ко мне сочувствие, уверенные, что мои странные слова о ребёнке вызваны потрясением, которое вызвала у меня смерть Артура. Но теперь они начали подозревать, что мой рассудок помутился.

«Волосы у детей часто темнеют, а глаза у него светлые, как у сэра Артура», — говорят они.

Вздор! Неужели я не отличу тёмную щетину этой твари от льняных волосиков моего Перси? У Артура и Перси глаза были голубые, а у этого — прозрачные, как лёд, почти белые. На щёчках Перси играл прелестный румянец, а этот бледный, как рыбье брюхо. Перси улыбался мне, а этот злобно щурится. С радостью выбросила бы ведьмино отродье из окна, но тогда меня сразу запрут в лечебнице.

Выбора у меня нет. Я не хочу, чтобы меня признали безумной, не хочу провести остаток своих дней взаперти, с обритой головой, в окружении злобных сиделок, пока этот кукушонок владеет всем, что по праву принадлежит моему сыну.

К тому же в моей груди не угасает надежда, что существо, совершившее подмену, передумает и вернёт мне моё милое дитя. В таком случае мне придётся держать подменыша и заботиться о нём.

Я притворюсь, что опомнилась, и признаю в подменыше своего сына, а сама буду жить в ожидании моего дорогого Перси».

Дочитав, я посмотрел на сэра Персиваля с удивлением.

— Неужели вы восприняли этот рассказ всерьёз? Да, ваша мать не любила вас и, видимо, какое-то время искренне принимала за дитя эльфов. Это было вызвано галлюцинацией и последующим нервным расстройством.

— Конечно, я не верю, что меня принесли эльфы, — сказал молодой человек с печальной улыбкой. — Я человек здравомыслящий — не из тех, кто грезит наяву. Но мои воспоминания и моя внешность говорят в пользу слов матушки, не так ли? Или я должен называть её «леди Уичерли», ведь, по всей вероятности, она мне не мать?

— У вас, как я вижу, уже сложилось мнение о событиях той ночи, — сказал Холмс.

— Да, разумеется. Говорят, цыгане воруют детей. Что, если какая-нибудь цыганка с младенцем той холодной ночью бродила в окрестностях, увидела распахнутое французское окно, пустую комнату и вошла в надежде чем-нибудь поживиться? Заметив колыбель, она, вероятно в минутном порыве зависти и злобы, подменила младенца своим ребёнком — мной. Может, она тут же и передумала бы, но вошла матушка и напугала её. Цыганка в страхе убежала в парк. Конечно, она понимала, что её ждёт, если она попадётся, и в ту же ночь ушла так далеко, как только могла.

— Слуги никого не нашли, — заметил я.

— Парк очень большой, рядом лес, ночь стояла тёмная, а цыгане умеют прятаться и ходить бесшумно.

— Но матушка видела какое-то необычное существо.

— Она была напугана и потрясена, да и видела похитителя какое-то мгновение. Цыганки одеваются причудливо. Возможно, концы платка, повязанного вокруг головы, напоминали острые уши, остальное дорисовало воображение.

— Весьма правдоподобная версия, — согласился Холмс.

— Да, — ответил сэр Персиваль уныло. — Это объяснило бы мои воспоминания и о том мужчине, на которого я так похож. Наверное, это был мой настоящий отец. Цыганской кровью может объясняться и моё умение разбираться в лошадях: я с первого взгляда вижу, хорош ли конь, здоров ли он и в каком находится настроении. Даже самые норовистые лошади любят меня и слушаются.

Холмс глубоко вздохнул, соединил кончики пальцев и поглядел на молодого человека ярко заблестевшими глазами.

— Буду откровенен: даже если записи в дневнике соответствуют действительности и подмена состоялась, найти настоящего сына Уичерли будет очень тяжело. Если бы кто-то видел цыган в округе, то обязательно рассказал бы об этом, ведь все знали, что леди Уичерли утверждает, будто её ребёнка похитили. Значит, цыганка была одна, без табора. К тому же с тех пор прошло двадцать с лишним лет. Найти эту женщину — или этого мужчину, мы ведь не знаем, кого видела леди Уичерли, — было бы сложно, даже если бы мы точно знали, как звали ту особу, где она жила и чем занималась. А если это была старуха, она уже умерла. Да и младенец тоже мог умереть: дети бродяг часто не доживают до зрелого возраста. Право, сэр Персиваль, это непосильная задача.

— Знаю, — ответил молодой человек. — Поэтому я пришёл к вам. Никто, кроме вас, не сможет этого сделать.

Холмс покачал головой.

— Вы хотите чуда.

— Значит, вы отказываетесь?

— Этого я не говорил. Но я хочу предупредить вас, что шансы на успех ничтожно малы.

— Я это знаю, сэр, и буду вам благодарен в любом случае.

От улыбки сэра Персиваля комната словно осветилась, и вновь меня охватило странное чувство тревоги.

— В таком случае жду вас в Уичерли-холле завтра.

— Ещё одно, сэр, — остановил его Холмс. — Допустим, наши усилия увенчаются успехом и я найду настоящего Персиваля Уичерли. Сейчас у вас есть всё: деньги, титул, положение в свете, уважение окружающих и любовь друзей. Понимаете ли вы, что вам придётся вернуть титул и состояние незнакомому человеку, а самому превратиться в нищего безродного бродягу?

— Да, мистер Холмс, я хорошо это понимаю, — ответил сэр Персиваль. — Я много думал об этом — думал целый год. Много раз я решал не ворошить прошлое. Разве могу я жаловаться на своё положение? Искать настоящих родителей больше свойственно бедным сиротам. Но я должен знать, кто я такой. Если я вправду подменыш и моя жизнь украдена у другого, я должен вернуть её. Какой бы ни была моя дальнейшая судьба, она будет принадлежать только мне.

— Мне жаль этого молодого человека, Холмс, — сказал я, когда молодой барон ушёл. — Почему вы не отказали ему сразу?

— Зачем мне отказывать, Уотсон?

— Потому что его задание невозможно выполнить.

— Неразрешимая задача сейчас как раз кстати. Если подумать, не такая уж она и неразрешимая.

Я поднял руки, показывая, что сдаюсь.

— Независимо от веры в успех этого предприятия я рад, что вы за него взялись. Жаль упустить такой случай.

— Лорд Теннисон был бы без ума от этой истории и её главного героя. Поразительная внешность, — сказал Холмс с улыбкой. — Немудрено, что леди Уичерли боялась своего сына.

— Значит, вы не верите в подмену?

— Этого я не говорил. У меня почти нет фактов, дорогой Уотсон, только рассказ этого молодого человека и запись в дневнике его матери, сделанная двадцать пять лет назад. Возможно, если бы сегодня она была жива, то рассказала бы нам совсем другую историю. Сэр Персиваль задал мне трудную задачу. Самое сложное в ней — найти отправную точку. Обычно у меня есть преступление со всеми его атрибутами: мёртвое тело, пустой сейф, пропавшие документы, улики, показания свидетелей. А здесь придётся начать с того, чтобы отделить правду от вымысла. К тому же в этом деле мне противостоит самый опасный и безжалостный противник из всех, что у меня когда-либо были.

Слова Холмса не на шутку меня встревожили.

— Вы хотите сказать, что место Мориарти занял другой преступный гений?

— Если и так, мне ничего об этом не известно, а, поскольку мне об этом неизвестно, это не так. Я говорю о времени, дорогой Уотсон. Непобедимое время! И всё же мы поборемся с ним, Уотсон, мы с ним поборемся.

Холмс протянул мне портсигар. Я взял сигарету и сел в кресло напротив. Некоторое время мы молча курили, благодушно поглядывая друг на друга. Холмс непринуждённо откинулся на подушки и вытянул вперёд длинные ноги. Голова его была слегка откинута, он созерцал огонь в камине из-под полуопущенных век.

— Я планирую отправиться в Уичерли-холл не позднее завтрашнего полудня. Отправился бы прямо сейчас, но мне необходимо уладить одно дельце. Надеюсь, вы сможете препоручить кому-нибудь своих пациентов и составить мне компанию?

Даже если бы у меня были неотложные дела, я бы придумал, как от них избавиться.

— Отлично, — заключил Холмс.

Поднявшись из кресла, он подошёл к шкафу и провёл по ряду книг тонким пальцем.

— Пожалуй, эта книга позволит мне настроиться на нужный лад, — промолвил он с лукавой улыбкой и показал мне томик «Тайного содружества фавнов, эльфов и фей» доктора Кирка.

Глава II  
ФАМИЛЬНЫЕ ПОРТРЕТЫ

До Уичерли-холла мы добрались к вечеру. Солнце уже садилось. Вечер был погожий и тёплый, однако на горизонте громоздились грозовые тучи. До меня донёсся отдалённый раскат грома. На станции к нам подошёл высокий человек в зелёной куртке, черноволосый, курчавый, с удивительно уродливым лицом и сложением боксёра-тяжеловеса.

«Тролль», — подумал я.

— Шерлок Холмс, — произнёс он утвердительным тоном.

— Меня тоже так зовут, — шутливо отозвался Холмс.

Тролль взглянул на него без улыбки.

— Его милость прислал меня за вами.

Он подвёл нас к щеголеватой коляске, запряжённой великолепными гнедыми.

Миновав деревню — сонное, но обаятельное маленькое селение, — мы вскоре оказались во владениях Уичерли. Я начал расспрашивать возницу о хозяине поместья, но тот не смог или не захотел сказать мне ничего особенного.

Около получаса мы ехали по густому лесу. В таких местах мог бы укрыться целый табор цыган, если бы только они вели себя тихо и не показывались на глаза. Машинально я оглянулся. Дорога была пуста, не слышно ни звука, кроме пения птиц и сухого «чок-чок-чок»: где-то в глубине леса стучал дятел. Ветви огромных деревьев низко нависали над дорогой, густые кроны, смыкаясь и переплетаясь друг с другом, почти закрывали доступ к свету, и без того неяркому, и чем дальше мы ехали, тем темнее становилось вокруг.

Посреди леса стояла кирпичная сторожка, охранявшая распахнутые кованые ворота. Экипаж их миновал, из домика вышел дюжий мужчина и закрыл за нами высокие створки. Спустя миг мы выехали из-под деревьев. Впереди раскинулось поместье. На противоположном склоне неглубокой долины стоял замок; возведённый во времена Тюдоров, он был основательно перестроен при королеве Анне. Плющ полностью укрывал центральную часть здания, поднимаясь до башенок и зубцов на крыше.

Коляска проехала через парк и вторые ворота, миновала аллею и выехала на усыпанную гравием дорожку. Мы добрались как раз вовремя: справа возникла двигавшаяся в нашу сторону стена ливня. В воздухе остро запахло электричеством. Поднялся резкий ветер, погнавший по дороге клубы пыли. Возница подхлестнул лошадей, но прежде, чем мы добрались до дома, полило как из ведра. Мы с Холмсом успели промокнуть насквозь, пока поднимались по лестнице.

Дверь была двойная, тяжёлая, из окованного железом дуба. Лакей в ливрее распахнул одну створку, Холмс протянул ему свою визитную карточку.

Из прихожей дворецкий, сухощавый человек годами немного за пятьдесят, с тёмным правильным лицом и глазами неожиданно восточного разреза, напоминавший ожившую мумию древнего египтянина, какого-нибудь Аменемопета, провёл нас в небольшой восьмиугольный зал и удалился.

— Иногда в глубинке попадаются удивительно интересные лица, — заметил Холмс, пока я разглядывал резной фриз, украшенный изображением розы Тюдоров, камыша и стилизованной водной ряби, старинное оружие и рыцарские доспехи на стенах.

Вернувшись через несколько минут, дворецкий сообщил, что хозяин готов принять нас в саду. Мы прошли вслед за ним до конца дома, где в тени плакучей ивы стояли несколько стульев и стол из кованого железа. С этого места открывался приятный вид на большую лужайку, обрамлённую рядами лип, которые содрогались от потоков воды, изливавшихся с неба.

Сэр Персиваль поприветствовал нас, окинув быстрым взглядом и оценив плачевное состояние наших костюмов.

— Сожалею, что Уичерли-холл встретил вас так неприветливо, — сказал он.

— Буквально окатил холодным душем, — подтвердил Холмс с лёгкой улыбкой. — Однако ничего страшного. Нам с доктором Уотсоном приходилось бывать в гораздо более неприятных обстоятельствах. Добрый английский дождь скорее развлечение…

«Нежели швейцарский водопад», — подумал я кисло, чувствуя, как вода стекает с моей одежды на персидский ковёр.

— И всё же вам нужно отдохнуть с дороги и переодеться. Дело, которым вам предстоит заняться, ждало четверть века, подождёт ещё немного. Вернёмся к моим проблемам после более приятного времяпрепровождения, которое нам предстоит за обедом. Надеюсь, комнаты вас устроят.

— Снабдите меня табаком и кувшином воды для умывания — и можете поместить меня хоть в подвале, — откликнулся Холмс.

— Если вам что-то понадобится, говорите без церемоний. Клейбрук вас проводит.

Дворецкий провёл нас вверх по каменной лестнице вдоль галереи в восточное крыло. Наши комнаты оказались рядом, соединённые общей дверью. Обставлены они были неожиданно модно, в нарядном стиле ар-нуво, а по соседству располагалась прекрасная современная ванная. Очевидно, Уичерли не нуждался в деньгах.

Я решительно не мог понять, что заставляет молодого красивого аристократа рисковать своим положением и состоянием. Возможно, это была общая атмосфера дома. Внешне ухоженный и хорошо обставленный, он продолжал оставаться древним домом, полным недобрых тайн, и обширный мрачный лес жил вокруг него своей чуждой человеку жизнью. В сердце Англии, самой цивилизованной страны в мире, вы рассчитываете, что природа будет скромна и послушна, однако она не такова. Смирившись с присутствием человека, страдая, подчиняясь, входя в берега, она лишь ждёт своего часа, чтобы вырваться и взять своё, вновь наполнив мир первозданной, не поддающейся укрощению дикостью.

Умывшись и вытерев мокрые от дождя волосы полотенцем, я отдохнул полчаса, переоделся к обеду, а потом заглянул к Холмсу. Беспорядок свидетельствовал о том, что мой друг уже начал обживаться во временном обиталище, однако самого его в комнате не было. Обернувшись на вежливое покашливание, я обнаружил за своей спиной дворецкого, который сообщил мне, что Холмс успел спуститься в столовую.

Проходя длинными коридорами, где царил полумрак, а температура была намного ниже, чем вне стен дома, я невольно задумался, что чувствовал маленький мальчик, не любимый матерью и лишённый отца, в этих стенах, напоминающих гробницу.

Однако, очутившись в красивой столовой с огромным камином, резными дубовыми панелями и бесконечным столом, устланным скатертью тонкого полотна и уставленным серебряными приборами, я решил, что к унылым коридорам можно и привыкнуть. Обед обещал приятные впечатления, а я был очень голоден.

Буря унеслась так же быстро, как налетела; окна, выходившие на запад, пылали, словно были вставлены в золотую оправу, а не в серые каменные стены, и лучи закатного солнца рассыпались по паркету из драгоценных пород дерева.

— Как вам удаётся ловить преступников? — спросил сэр Персиваль за обедом. — Ведь у них такая фора… Они знают, как и зачем совершили преступление, а вы — нет. Вы ничего о них не знаете.

— Никто не бывает так умён, как сам о себе думает, — ответил Холмс. — Мы все совершаем мелкие ошибки, и они проходят незамеченными, но убийцам они не сходят с рук. Стоим им допустить маленькую оплошность, как из сотканной ими ткани высовывается ниточка. Всё, что нужно сыщику, — заметить эту ниточку и потянуть за неё. Даже полицейским это частенько удаётся.

— Значит, расследование — это наука?

— Наука — это умение обращать внимание на детали и формулировать уже существующие правила. Скажем, доктор Уотсон становится сущим детективом, когда дело доходит до изучения, анализа и интерпретации шумов, издаваемых лёгкими пациентов. Он призовёт к ответу плеврит, выследит туберкулезную каверну, обнаружит пневмонию в начальной стадии. Знания сочетаются с опытом, успех рождается из сплава теории и реальности. Сыщик тоже доктор, однако имеет дело он не с болезнью отдельного человека, а с болезнью общества.

— Эти болезни слишком многочисленны, — заметил Уичерли, — а врачей слишком мало.

— Но разве и с настоящими болезнями не так? — возразил я. — Надежды, которые пациенты возлагают на врача, порой служат для него непомерным бременем. После долгих лет практики врач неизбежно осознаёт пределы не только своих возможностей, но и возможностей самой медицины. Однако, — добавил я, отбрасывая горькие мысли о том, как мало помогла медицина самому дорогому для меня существу, — в отличие от мистера Холмса, я не обладаю выдающимися способностями.

— Детективными — может быть, однако ваши литературные способности неоспоримы.

Возможно, сэр Персиваль ответил так только из любезности, но мне было приятно это слышать. Одобрение ценителей моих скромных рассказов (а их, осмелюсь сказать, совсем не мало) скрашивает тот факт, что Холмс относится к моим запискам с неизменным пренебрежением.

Иногда я думаю, насколько трудно быть Холмсом. От него ничего не укрывается — в том числе и то, какое впечатление он производит на людей. Он не может найти утешение в убеждениях, которых у него, по-видимому, нет. То, что говорят другие, ему почти всегда скучно. Отсюда его причуды, отсюда его пристрастие к расследованиям и кокаин, что для него почти одно и то же. Он одинок: трудно быть Холмсом, и трудно быть рядом с ним. Общаться с человеком, который всё время на шаг впереди, который мыслит быстрее и глубже, иногда бывает неприятно, а иногда даже страшновато.

Подобное ощущение часто возникало у меня в разговоре с Холмсом. В его изощрённом мозге всё было разложено по полочкам, и даже десять лет спустя он без труда мог вспомнить любую подробность, касавшуюся расследуемого им дела.

Увы, простым смертным подобная памятливость несвойственна, что весьма осложняет работу детектива даже в том случае, когда преступление раскрывают по горячим следам. В теперешнем деле след не то что остыл, но даже пепел его развеялся по ветру.

Понимая это лучше, чем я, Холмс принялся расспрашивать сэра Персиваля о людях, которые служили или бывали в Уичерли-холле в ту пору и могли видеть или слышать что-нибудь для нас полезное.

— Мой дворецкий Клейбрук поступил на службу к отцу незадолго до того, как того не стало, — сказал сэр Персиваль. — Он хороший человек. Когда я был малышом, он даже гулял со мной, хотя в его обязанности это определённо не входило. Впрочем, не исключено, что интерес он питал не ко мне, а к моей няне, они поженились потом. Я не могу расспрашивать его сам, это будет странно выглядеть, к тому же я не знаю, какие вопросы следует задать.

— Я поговорю с ним и с вашей бывшей няней тоже. Раз она вышла замуж за дворецкого, то осталась здесь, не так ли?

— Да, она осталась здесь, но поговорить вы с ней не сможете. Она умерла ещё до моего поступления в Оксфорд.

Уичерли сделал паузу. Мне показалось, что смерть няни опечалила его больше, чем кончина матери. Учитывая обстоятельства, удивляться этому не приходилось.

— Может помочь доктор Гилл, — продолжил он. — Он нездоров и давно не практикует, однако разум его ясен, а память превосходна. Я отправлю ему записку о том, что вы желаете побеседовать. Уверен, он не откажет.

— Его вы тоже не расспрашивали?

— Задал несколько вопросов об обстоятельствах гибели отца, но не раздобыл никакой информации, кроме той, что у меня уже была. Возможно, что-то помнит мой старший егерь Бичем. Ему тогда было лет десять, но он мог что-нибудь услышать от отца, который тоже был старшим егерем в ту пору.

Покончив с обедом (я наелся досыта, Холмс также отобедал с отменным аппетитом, а сэр Персиваль, кажется, не съел вовсе ничего), мы перешли в библиотеку.

Помещение было столь впечатляющим, что язык не поворачивался назвать его «комнатой». Скорее, это был зал, где книги расположились на полках, уходящих под высокий потолок, словно зрители в римском амфитеатре, снисходительно взирая на людей внизу. Узкие окна обрамлялись портьерами чудесного золотого цвета. Под люстрой, свисающей на цепи с алебастровой потолочной розетки, располагался монументальный письменный стол, с двух сторон охраняемый внушительными глобусами.

Подойдя ближе, я увидел, что глобусы были изготовлены, должно быть, в эпоху сэра Фрэнсиса Дрейка: очертания континентов на одном из них сильно отличались от привычных. Второй представлял собой небесный глобус, на котором теснились фигуры звёздных зверей и чудовищ. Принадлежащие разным эпохам карты в стеклянных витринах служили наглядным свидетельством тому, как мало-помалу цивилизованное человечество осваивало terra incognita, обнаруживая себе подобных в тех местах, где когда-то водились драконы. Иные из людей, впрочем, кровожадностью не уступали мифическим левиафанам и псоглавцам; на это указывала коллекция исключительно уродливых идолов и неслыханно безобразных масок.

Маски и скульптуры, казалось, вышли из ночного кошмара: вырезанные из шлифованного дерева жуткие лица с вытаращенными глазами, оскалившиеся острыми зубами рты. Особенно мне не понравилась коллекция фигурок, пронзённых металлическими остриями и покрытая окровавленными перьями.

— Минконди, — объяснил сэр Персиваль, заметив мой неприязненный интерес к этим образчикам людоедского искусства. — По поверьям туземцев, эти статуэтки служат оружием против колдунов и их заклятий. Мой дед привёз всё это из Африки.

— Он был путешественник? — спросил Холмс.

— Искатель приключений и сокровищ, и притом удачливый. Вот он.

Уичерли указал на портрет, висевший над камином.

С портрета глядел человек лет сорока с умным, гордым лицом. Высокий лоб, тонкий нос с горбинкой, твёрдый, хорошо очерченный рот, сильные руки. Взгляд светлых глаз был словно направлен сквозь нас, а осанка свидетельствовала о надменности, которая пристала бы королю.

— Говорят, его все боялись, — продолжил Уичерли, — и слуги, и жена. Суровый был человек и, кажется, не стеснялся поднять руку на того, кто вызвал его недовольство. Юность он провёл путешествуя по Африке. К тому времени, когда мой дед появился на свет, наш род обеднел, поместье было опутано долгами, дом разрушался. Отец моего деда высоко не поднялся и счастья не нашёл. В поисках счастья дед — его звали Артуром, как и моего отца, — отправился в Африку, торговал слоновой костью, пережил множество приключений и перенёс множество невзгод. Наконец ему посчастливилось: он нашёл алмазную жилу, которая принесла ему состояние. Вернувшись в Англию, дед удачно вложил средства, восстановил поместье — дом пришлось едва ли не отстраивать заново, — и с тех пор наша семья ни в чём не нуждалась.

— У вас есть другие близкие родственники?

— Нет. Матушка рано осиротела — кажется, в нашей семье это правило. Сэр Артур-старший скончался за полгода до смерти моего отца, а бабушка — гораздо раньше. У бабушки было слабое здоровье, и она смогла произвести на свет только одного сына. Дед тоже был единственным ребёнком и тоже рано осиротел. Боюсь, наше семейное древо не слишком раскидисто.

— Ваши переживания по поводу несходства с отцом напрасны, — сказал Холмс, разглядывая человека на портрете. — Вы пошли в деда, только и всего.

В самом деле, трудно было не заметить сходства, хотя нашему хозяину как будто не свойственны были черты, невольно переданные художником, — властность, нетерпимость, даже жестокость.

— Не так уж мы и похожи, — ответил сэр Персиваль. — Но, если вы развеете мои сомнения, я буду только рад.

— Вывод о долгом времени, проведённом кем-то из ваших предков в Африке (но, безусловно, не вами, судя по отсутствию загара) напрашивается сам собой. — Холмс внимательно разглядывал маски. — Где же трофеи? Головы антилоп, чучела львов и прочие доказательства охотничьей доблести вашего деда?

Холмс задал вопрос, который вертелся у меня на языке. В этом мы с ним тоже различались. Там, где моё любопытство безмолвствовало, зажатое в тисках светских приличий, Холмс спрашивал и получал ответы.

— Я от них избавился. Неприятное впечатление, знаете ли, производят все эти мёртвые звери, взирающие на тебя стеклянными глазами, слово призраки жертв на своего палача.

Я подумал, что, пожалуй, предпочёл бы чучела жутким маскам и зловещим идолам.

— Раз уж мы заговорили о семейном сходстве, я хотел бы взглянуть на другие портреты ваших предков.

— Большинство висит в галерее, а неудачные — в дальних комнатах.

— На них мы можем посмотреть завтра, при свете дня. Пока меня устроят менее масштабные изображения. Фотографии, миниатюры и прочее.

Получив желаемое, Холмс расположился в кресле у камина. Я сидел в соседнем кресле, а сэр Персиваль беспокойно ходил по комнате среди злобных взглядов масок и безмятежного равнодушия книг.

— Могу ли я предложить вам что-нибудь выпить? Кларет?

— Пожалуй, не откажусь, — ответил Холмс.

Сэр Персиваль позвонил. Несколько минут спустя лакей принёс графин и разлил по бокалам сверкающий нектар, распространявший вокруг благоухание виноградников юга. Я сделал глоток и некоторое время способен был только смаковать это прекрасное вино, лучше которого не пробовал и, видимо, уже не попробую.

Холмс, однако, не уделил кларету надлежащего внимания. Он был полностью поглощён фотографиями и миниатюрами. Наконец он дошёл до миниатюры, изображавшей четырнадцатого барона Уичерли, деда сэра Персиваля по отцу.

Холмс рассматривал её так долго, что я не выдержал, покинул своё кресло и заглянул ему через плечо. Насколько я понял, портрет был сделан в бытность Артура Уичерли-старшего студентом и изображал высокого темноволосого красавца. Превратности жизни ещё не иссушили его черты, высокомерие и алчность ещё не ожесточили складку рта.

— Сэр Артур тоже не похож на своего отца, если уж говорить о фамильном сходстве, — заметил Холмс.

— Зато похож на мать. Она была датчанка, — ответил сэр Персиваль, вручая Холмсу акварельную миниатюру, изображавшую статную синеглазую блондинку с довольно-таки круглыми румяными щеками.

— Посмотрите сюда, — сказал Холмс, возвращаясь к портрету сэра Артура-старшего. — Разрез глаз. Линия скул и челюсти. Удачный поворот головы — хорошо видно ухо. Эти фамильные черты, которые мы видим на портрете, можно проследить и на остальных портретах ваших предков — ваших предков, сэр Персиваль, ибо вы — несомненный и подлинный Уичерли. Возьмите зеркало, возьмите этот портрет, и вы убедитесь в моей правоте и трагическом заблуждении вашей матери.

Сэр Персиваль взял портрет, но не спешил следовать совету Холмса и глядеться в зеркало.

— Вы совершенно уверены? — спросил он нерешительно — Сходство может быть случайным.

— Невозможно случайно походить на своих предков до такой степени, до какой походите вы. — Холмс сердито повёл подбородком. — Или вы думаете, что некий интриган перебрал тысячу младенцев и из них выбрал того, кто вырастет точной копией Уичерли, а потом канул в неизвестность без всякой для себя выгоды? Этот интриган вас шантажирует? Или он пытался выручить выкуп за похищенного ребёнка? А может быть, вы думаете, что я стану вам лгать, дабы внести мир в вашу истерзанную душу или из каких-нибудь других столь же нелепых соображений?

Очевидное раздражение Холмса убедило молодого человека в его правоте вернее, чем это случилось бы, попытайся мой друг его увещевать.

— Этот портрет — куда более верное свидетельство, чем дневник вашей матери, — продолжил Холмс уже мягче, убедившись, что его аргументы начинают действовать. — И всё же… Уверен, тогда в замке действительно что-то случилось. Существует реальная подоплека всей этой истории. В моём присутствии больше нет необходимости, однако, если вы хотите, я останусь, чтобы прояснить эту историю до конца.

Уичерли горячо согласился.

Мы уже распрощались, когда Холмс остановился напоследок перед портретом сэра Артура-старшего и пристально поглядел на него. Его брови чуть приподнялись, а губы сжались, словно что-то его удивило. Холмс обернулся к барону, и я ожидал, что он выскажет посетившую его мысль, однако Холмс лишь пожелал сэру Персивалю спокойной ночи.

Уичерли тоже поднялся и теперь стоял перед зеркалом, висевшим в простенке. Заметно было, что Холмс всё же не вполне его убедил, что очевидные свидетельства его законного происхождения с трудом пробиваются сквозь лес подозрений, взращённый жестокой матерью. Мы покинули библиотеку, оставив Уичерли в смятении. Радость от утешительного открытия боролась в его душе с тревогой и недоверием.

Глава III  
ПРОПАВШЕЕ ДИТЯ

Прошедшая ночь вряд ли была спокойной для молодого хозяина замка. Я, напротив, спал великолепно и проснулся лишь потому, что Холмс энергично тряс меня за плечо.

— Уотсон, вы невероятный соня! Поднимайтесь скорее, у нас много дел.

Я выразил неудовольствие и указал на тот непреложный факт, что тайны, которым минуло четверть века, вполне могут подождать ещё пару часов, но Холмс был непреклонен.

Пока я умывался и брился, он слонялся по спальне, насвистывая какой-то мотивчик. Время от времени он подбирал какой-нибудь из предметов моего туалета и бросал им в меня. Когда галстук, который я собирался надеть к завтраку, угодил в тазик с мыльной водой, я рассердился и выставил Холмса из комнаты.

Двадцать минут спустя я (в новом галстуке) спустился в столовую. Моё дурное настроение тотчас рассеялось при виде изобилия, предложенного нашему вниманию поваром. Сэр Персиваль и Холмс, впрочем, не уделили завтраку должного внимания, и если Уичерли хватило такта делать вид, будто он занят утренней газетой, то Холмс не скрывал своего нетерпения. Он складывал и разворачивал салфетку, постукивал вилкой по тарелке и вздыхал, бросая на меня красноречивые взгляды. Я оценил его старания и, покончив с лососиной, положил себе тминного кекса, хотя был уже не голоден. Кекс был так хорош, что я замахнулся бы на второй кусок, если бы не опасался, что Холмс швырнёт в меня кофейником.

— Наконец-то! — проворчал он, когда я поставил чашку и поблагодарил сэра Персиваля за превосходный завтрак. — Вы отменный едок, Уотсон. Интересно, покинет ли вас когда-нибудь солдатская привычка отъедаться и отсыпаться впрок?

— Старые раны и старые привычки остаются с нами навсегда, — ответил я с достоинством.

Сэр Персиваль вымученно улыбнулся. Заметно было, что спал он плохо: лицо молодого человека осунулось, отчего в его красоте появилось нечто зловещее, а синева под глазами навела меня на мысль о возможной сердечной болезни. Холмсу как будто не понравилось внимание, с которым я всматривался в молодого человека; с раздражением дёрнув меня за рукав, он напомнил, что мы собирались осмотреть комнату, в которой якобы состоялось похищение. Скорее всего, он злился, что я опять его задерживаю.

Мы сверились с дневником леди Уичерли.

— Та комната находится рядом со старым зимним садом, — сказал сэр Персиваль. — Я велел Клейбруку ждать нас там. Наверное, сейчас она не в лучшем состоянии. Ею давно не пользуются. Даже не помню, когда я в последний раз в неё заходил.

Когда мы оказались на месте, я понял причины такого пренебрежения. Даже лучезарным летним утром здесь было прохладно и темно; плющ, разросшийся с буйной пышностью, завешивал окна, свисая с какой-то неприятной небрежностью, точно морские водоросли с останков потерпевшего крушение корабля.

Как холодно и неуютно должно быть здесь ветреным зимним днём! Какой угрюмый свет сочится сквозь плющ, как дребезжат створки французского окна до пола! И какое тоскливое зрелище из него открывается: аллея узловатых вязов, нимфа, позеленевшая, словно утопленница, выловленная из Темзы, да клочок серого низкого неба, из которого сыплется снег с дождём или дождь со снегом.

Я решительно не мог себе представить, почему молодая вдова выбрала себе такую комнату, чтобы проводить в ней время с младенцем, и спросил об этом Клейбрука напрямую.

— Тогда комната выглядела иначе, сэр, — ответил дворецкий. — Плющ регулярно обрезали, и он не затенял свет так сильно, рамы были в порядке, и их не шатало ветром, к тому же здесь висели бархатные занавеси очень красивого янтарного цвета — сейчас их перевесили в другую комнату. Из окон был виден зимний сад. Потом леди Уичерли построила оранжерею несколько южнее, и растения пересадили туда. И камин, как видите, очень большой. Леди Уичерли всегда сидела у камина; вот тут стояло её любимое кресло, рядом — колыбелька с малышом и столик с рукоделием.

На вопрос Холмса, знал ли он сэра Артура или леди Уичерли до поступления на службу, Клейбрук ответил, что приехал из Лондона, где провёл всю жизнь, что он служил дворецким в доме некоего лорда Дедлока и после некоторых событий, вынудивших его прежнего хозяина закрыть лондонский особняк, нашёл место у барона. Сэра Артура-старшего он в живых не застал и ранее тоже никогда не видел.

Холмс осторожно расспросил Клейбрука о поведении леди Уичерли после рождения сына. Дворецкий отвечал сдержанно. Причины его молчаливости вполне объясняли взгляды, которые он украдкой бросал на хозяина. Сэр Персиваль вскоре понял, что Клейбрук не станет говорить свободно в его присутствии, и покинул нас, сославшись на дела.

Дворецкий не сразу уразумел, чего мы от него добиваемся, или не хотел уразуметь, но в конце концов заговорил, пусть и неохотно.

— Разумеется, леди Уичерли была потрясена внезапной смертью супруга — такой молодой, весёлый человек, воплощение здоровья! Можно было ожидать, что сэр Артур доживёт до самого преклонного возраста. Ведь ему было… я пятью годами старше… значит, тогда сэр Артур был в том же возрасте, что сэр Персиваль сейчас.

Дворецкий замолк и склонил голову. Холмс отмёл проявление скорби нетерпеливым движением руки.

— Грустно ей было, нечего сказать, и, кажется, от печали что-то в ней онемело, после чего она не могла любить сына так, как обычно мать любит своего ребёнка. Но никогда леди Уичерли ничего дурного ему не делала, а что держала в строгости, так многие родители считают нужным воспитывать детей в суровой дисциплине, хотя и не пережили никаких утрат и трагедий.

— Не случалось ли в ту пору каких-нибудь беспорядков в окрестностях?

— Насколько я помню, не случалось, сэр. — Дворецкий поджал губы в знак того, что помнит он верно.

— Может быть, поблизости останавливался цыганский табор?

— Табор? — переспросил Клейбрук с искренним удивлением. — Нет, сэр, ничего подобного.

— Ещё один вопрос, если позволите.

— Спрашивайте, сэр. Его милость велел отвечать на все ваши вопросы.

— Куда перевесили занавеси из этой комнаты?

Клейбрук ожидал какого угодно вопроса, только не этого. Его пергаментные веки моргнули несколько раз, прежде чем он ответил:

— В библиотеку, сэр. Теперь они висят там.

— Кажется, тогда пропал шнур от одной из штор?

— Этого я не помню, сэр. Простите, но ведь двадцать пять лет прошло.

Холмс отпустил дворецкого, и тот с радостью вернулся к своим обязанностям — следить, чтобы Уичерли-холл имел тот вид, который подобает достоинству его хозяина.

— А теперь навестим доктора Гилла, — сказал мой друг. — Надеюсь, сэр Персиваль снабдит нас пролёткой. День сегодня тёплый, но вы знаете, как я равнодушен к деревенским красотам.

Этого я совсем не понимал: можно ли было не наслаждаться восхитительными видами и прекрасным днём? Можно ли было тосковать по лондонской грязи, смраду и ненастью? А Холмс, очевидно, тосковал. Его не радовал тёплый ветер, прилетавший с близлежащих лугов и несущий с собой благоуханные ароматы и гудение насекомых, что вились над жёлтыми цветами, растущими на обочине.

Наша пролётка пересекла реку, перекрытую изящной аркой моста, и вскоре остановилась перед домом, построенным человеком, располагавшим в равной мере приличным состоянием и причудливой фантазией. Особняк был возведён в готическом стиле, но это был новый готический стиль. Крутые фронтоны и изогнутые оконные арки тянулись ввысь, словно здание возомнило себя маленьким собором, стены из аккрингтонского кирпича пламенели, над входной дверью из резного дуба красовался витраж, на котором было изображено нечто невразумительное, хотя и довольно красивое.

Дверь открыл не средневековый слуга и не монах-доминиканец, а самая обыкновенная пожилая женщина в скромном чёрном платье и с очками на носу. Сообщив, что доктор Гилл ожидает в гостиной, она проводила нас в уютную, совсем не готическую комнату, примечательной чертой которой было разве что невообразимое количество книг, громоздившихся на всех доступных и недоступных поверхностях. Зелёные шторы окаймляли окна, в которых виднелась густая листва деревьев и кромка леса.

Посреди книжного разгула в инвалидном кресле сидел пожилой мужчина с морщинистым лицом и головой столь идеально яйцеобразной формы, что волосы, видимо, не удержались на гладкой макушке и сползли вниз, образовав густые бакенбарды, какие носили в начале века. Его ноги полностью прикрывал плед.

— Красивый вид, — сказал я, указывая на окно.

— В эту пору — безусловно, — отозвался доктор Гилл. — Зимой здесь мрачновато. И по ночам. Я полуночник, знаете ли, как и сова, что живёт на моём чердаке. Иногда я слышу, как она возится со своими совятами, и это приятный шум. Ночью она вылетает на охоту, и тогда я слышу другой шум — крики её жертв, и это уже не совсем приятно. Зато она разогнала дроздов, клюющих мои вишни, и зайцев, гложущих мои яблони. Лес так и норовит проникнуть сюда, не может забыть, что раньше всё здесь принадлежало ему. Прошу вас, присаживайтесь. Шерри-бренди? Да, вы правы — сегодня жарковато. Налейте себе содовой. А мне всё же шерри-бренди, я всегда мёрзну. Благодарю вас, я не так ловок, как был когда-то. — Доктор Гилл взял протянутую мною рюмку и пригубил из неё, разглядывая нас с любопытством. — Я не вполне понял, по какому именно делу вы приехали.

— Сэра Персиваля интересуют обстоятельства гибели его отца.

— Вот как? — Доктор Гилл был непритворно удивлён. — Зная вашу репутацию, мистер Холмс, можно предположить, что сэр Персиваль заподозрил, будто его отец погиб насильственной смертью в силу чьего-то злого умысла?

Холмс опустил глаза, не отвечая.

— Это не так, уверяю вас. Несчастный случай во время верховой прогулки. Тому были свидетели: лошадь неловко приземлилась после того, как взяла барьер. Нелепая случайность. Ничего бы не случилось, если бы сэр Артур не ударился головой о камень, а так — мгновенная смерть. Я был… мы все были потрясены.

— Могу понять. Слышал, у вдовы даже помутился рассудок.

— Я бы так не сказал. — Гилл нахмурился. — Какое-то время она была беспокойна и действительно заговаривала о каком-то необычном существе, которое якобы заглянуло к ней в комнату, — несомненно, следствие пережитого потрясения. Ни до этого, ни после подобного с нею не случалось. Леди Уичерли была далека от увлечения мистикой.

— Вы хорошо знали сэра Артура?

— Да, ещё со школьных времён. Близкими друзьями мы не были, но всегда прекрасно ладили.

— Наверное, его смерть стала для вас большим потрясением.

— Как и для всех. — Доктор нахмурился, давая понять, что не хочет говорить на эту тему, однако всё же добавил: — Я рад, что сэр Персиваль равнодушен к охоте. Хотя соседей, разумеется, огорчает, что роскошные угодья и превосходная конюшня Уичерли пропадают зря и служат убежищем для всех окрестных лис.

— Сэр Артур любил охоту?

— Ему нравилось скакать во весь опор, преодолевать препятствия — его распирала жизненная сила. Но убивать он не любил, нет. Вот его отец… да, тот любил охоту по-настоящему. Полагаю, после Африки добыча, которую может предложить Англия, представлялась ему жалкой.

— Сэр Персиваль не очень похож на отца, — сказал Холмс.

— Нет, он пошёл в деда. Наверное, поэтому леди Уичерли его не… была с ним сдержанна. — Доктор запнулся, явно не желая чернить память баронессы, однако не в силах погрешить против истины. — Дело в том, что отношение леди Уичерли к свёкру было не самым тёплым. Насколько сэр Артур был добрым, приятным человеком, настолько его отец был высокомерен и вспыльчив. Впрочем, в иные часы и он умел произвести хорошее впечатление — обаятельный, великолепный рассказчик. И внешность его… Он был очень красив.

— Как и его внук, — заметил я.

Холмс бросил на меня сердитый взгляд и поджал губы, недовольный тем, что я перебил рассказчика.

— Ну, не так, как его внук. — Доктор слегка улыбнулся. — Сэр Персиваль — это что-то особенное, не правда ли? Все соседи заслушивались рассказами сэра Артура-старшего об Африке. Артур — я имею в виду отца сэра Персиваля — был без ума от него и не желал видеть в отце ни одного недостатка. Как-то Артур подбил меня и ещё одного мальчика бежать в Африку на грузовом судне. Мы тогда учились в колледже Святой Марии в Винчестере. Нас поймали в порту и здорово высекли.

Доктор широко улыбнулся светлым воспоминаниям детства, Холмс же заметно заскучал.

— Да… Африка подарила старому барону состояние, она же его и погубила. Он страдал от последствий перенесённой в Африке лихорадки и умер через два года после женитьбы сына. К великому облегчению леди Уичерли, осмелюсь предположить.

— Свёкор был жесток с ней? — спросил Холмс.

Доктор снова замялся.

— Иногда. А порой, напротив, проявлял… как бы это сказать… неуместное внимание. Я не был, что называется, другом семьи, положение не позволяло, однако даже я замечал, да и в округе стали об этом поговаривать.

— Молодая пара, безусловно, почувствовала себя свободнее, когда старого барона не стало, — констатировал Холмс. — Сэр Артур-младший надолго пережил отца?

— Х-м-м. — Доктор задумчиво почесал косматую бровь. — Всего лишь на полгода. Бедная леди Уичерли! Сколь недолгим было её семейное счастье!

Мы с Холмсом переглянулись, поражённые одним и тем же отвратительным подозрением: нынешний хозяин замка мог состоять с сэром Артуром-старшим в родстве более близком, чем допустили бы законы человеческие и божеские, если бы ими не пренебрегли, и тогда отвращение, испытываемое к сыну несчастной женщиной, можно было объяснить без привлечения фантастических сил. Признаюсь, что я предпочёл бы поверить во вмешательство эльфов. Если правда была столь омерзительна, не сомневаюсь, что леди Уичерли приложила все усилия, чтобы поверить в подмену и умом, и сердцем. Но правдивы ли наши подозрения? Выяснить это столько лет спустя представлялось мне невозможным.

— Да, тогда леди Уичерли совершенно разболелась, — грустно продолжал доктор, подливая себе шерри-бренди. — Какие-то фантазии… А, чепуха. Хотя здесь, в окрестностях Харриден-Вуд, действительно случаются печальные вещи.

— Какие?

— Иногда пропадают дети. Маленькие дети. Но вас это, наверное, не интересует?

— Очень интересует, доктор Гилл. Как нас может не интересовать похищение детей? Исчезают младенцы?

— Нет, лет пяти-девяти. Как правило, мальчики. И я не думаю, что их кто-то похищает. На самом деле в исчезновениях нет ничего загадочного. Лес, река… Сами понимаете.

— Вот как? — Холмс задумался. — И насколько часто это происходит?

Доктор пожал плечами.

— На моей памяти пропали шестеро. Но я живу здесь уже пятьдесят лет. Если учесть неосмотрительность, с какой местные жители предоставляют полную свободу действий своим малышам, скорее, удивительно, что такие вещи не случаются чаще. Горожанам нравится лес, нравится сама идея леса — чего-то огромного и живого, совсем непохожего на город. А лесу никто не нравится, сэр. В нём живут, в нём умирают; нет, лес не для того, чтобы нравиться. Однако есть в нём что-то манящее — что-то маняще-беспощадное. Нельзя его покинуть, когда он изо дня в день вот так шепчет тебе в окна… да, шепчет что-то своё. Он простирается так далеко — там, ближе к Гемпширу, он переходит в лес Дин; олени, почти истреблённые в королевских угодьях, белки, напуганные вырубкой, совы, лисы — теперь все они бегут сюда. Надеюсь, дети сэра Персиваля унаследуют его нелюбовь к охоте и не лишат лесной народ его последнего прибежища. Ведь, признаться, зверей я люблю больше, чем людей. А людей, пожалуй, не люблю.

Несколько мгновений доктор Гилл смотрел на нас молча, потом на его лице мелькнула улыбка. Он отпил немного шерри-бренди из рюмки и проговорил любезным тоном:

— Боюсь, список исчезнувших может пополниться ещё одним именем: накануне у местного фермера пропал маленький сын.

Доктор взглянул в окно.

— Вот, извольте: инспектор Баккет из полиции Уилтшира. Должно быть, по этому делу, иначе его визит не объяснить. А может быть, инспектор Баккет явился не ко мне, а к вам, мистер Холмс. У нас здесь слухи расходятся быстро.

Прежде чем прислуга впустила инспектора, доктор Гилл успел выпить ещё рюмочку шерри-бренди и рассказать то, что ему было известно об исчезновении Тимоти Ловетта, семи лет от роду. Известно ему было немного; впрочем, и все остальные, включая родителей мальчика, располагали тем же объёмом сведений.

Хватились его не сразу; кроме него, у фермера было ещё шестеро сыновей и три дочери, и все они не сидели в доме, по мере сил помогая родителям в их трудах, а стало быть, были рассеяны по всей обширной ферме и её окрестностям. Тимми не явился к обеду, однако родители не слишком обеспокоились, поскольку полагали, что он ушёл к приятелям в деревню. Между тем наступила ночь, а его всё не было. Утром мальчик подрался с братом и в дополнение получил нагоняй от матери. Была надежда, что Тимми обиделся и ушёл к тётке, которая жила на мельнице десятью милями дальше, но и там его не оказалось. Тогда родители и подняли тревогу.

Меня всё же удивило, что к поискам привлекли полицию; спросить о причинах этого я не успел, так как инспектор Баккет вошёл в комнату. Это был крепко сложённый, немолодой, степенный с виду мужчина с острыми глазами, одетый в серый костюм, слишком плотный для такой тёплой погоды. Посмотрев так внимательно, словно хотел написать с нас с Холмсом портрет, он осведомился, действительно ли имеет честь беседовать с прославленным сыщиком. Услышав утвердительный ответ, в котором не сомневался с самого начала, мистер Баккет снял шляпу, провёл рукой по жёстким тёмным волосам и уселся на предложенный стул, положив руку на колено и слегка подавшись вперёд.

— Я не отниму много вашего времени, сэр, но я просто должен поговорить с вами. Надеюсь, вы не против.

— У меня такое чувство, что выбора я лишён, — ответил Холмс, с интересом глядя на мистера Баккета.

— Извините, если сложилось такое впечатление. Правду сказать, мне нужна ваша помощь. Доктор Гилл, должно быть, уже рассказал, в чём дело?

— Если вы о пропавшем мальчике, инспектор, то я рад был бы оказать вам любую помощь, только не вижу, в чём она может заключаться. Я ведь совсем не знаю здешних мест.

— Зато, сэр, вы видите такие вещи, которых другие не видят, если мне позволено будет так выразиться. — Баккет наклонился вперёд чуть сильнее. — Я говорил с инспектором Этелни Джонсом из Скотленд-Ярда — когда-то мы работали вместе над одним дельцем. Он вами восхищается, сэр. Вы, может быть, думаете, отчего это полицию привлекли для того, чтобы искать деревенского мальчишку? И с чего вдруг полицейский пришёл просить известного детектива о помощи?

Баккет посмотрел сначала на Холмса, потом на меня, слегка покачивая головой, словно сам недоумевал по поводу своих вопросов.

— Что вы нашли? — спросил Холмс резко.

— Ботинок, мистер Холмс, маленький ботинок. Мать мальчика узнала его. Ботинок застрял под изгородью, и никто бы его не заметил, если бы не собака. Маленькая собака, мистер Холмс. Маленькая мёртвая собака. Щенок, принадлежавший пропавшему мальчику. Кто-то ударил его о камень так сильно, что разбил ему голову напополам. Разве похоже, что мальчик просто потерялся? Не очень-то похоже, сэр, осмелюсь сказать.

— Бедный ребёнок! — сказал доктор Гилл. — Но, может быть, он ещё жив? Мистер Холмс, вы славитесь тем, что от вас не укроется даже то, чего не замечает полиция, — не в обиду вам будь сказано, инспектор.

— Никаких обид, — благодушно отозвался Баккет. — Я и сам твержу об этом мистеру Холмсу.

— Если я могу помочь вам, я готов, — сдался Холмс.

— Думаете, это связано с делом Уичерли? — спросил я, когда мы уселись в экипаж, снабдили кучера указаниями относительно новой цели и тронулись вслед за экипажем инспектора Баккета.

— На первый взгляд, сходство чисто внешнее. Но совпадение любопытное, не правда ли? Возможно, леди Уичерли в своё время тоже видела или слышала что-то, породившее в её уме иллюзию похищения её собственного ребёнка. Впрочем, не будем торопиться, Уотсон. Догадки — это песок, а факты — кирпичи. Я не могу выносить суждения прежде, чем в моё распоряжение поступит достаточное количество фактов.

Деревья расступились, и перед нами открылся вид на фермерские луга. Траву уже скосили, и стога высились тут и там, похожие на гигантских заснувших быков.

— Придётся пойти пешком, — сказал наш кучер. — Дальше дороги нет. Я вас здесь подожду.

Каким бы скорым шагом мы ни шли — а Холмс всегда ходил очень быстро, если был занят делом, — мистер Баккет обгонял нас, при этом не потел в своём плотном тёмном костюме, не задыхался, не вытирал пот со лба (в отличие от вашего покорного слуги) и вообще выглядел так, словно от нечего делать вышел на неспешную прогулку.

Ястреб парил в небе по широкой дуге, легонько меняя положение распростёртых крыльев. Между деревьев виднелась церковная колокольня, у изгороди стояла корова и смотрела на нас спокойными глазами.

Дому Ловеттов было, наверное, лет сто. С виду он был в хорошем состоянии, с надежной сланцевой крышей. Из трубы поднимался дым. Вокруг располагалось несколько старых амбаров и сараев. Я угодил ногой в дурно пахнувшую грязь и после этого уже внимательно смотрел, куда ступаю. Из хлева слева от меня донеслось овечье блеяние.

Холмс чуть замедлил шаг, предоставляя инспектору начать беседу. Его лицо расслабилось и приняло сочувственное выражение, хищный блеск из глаз исчез. Теперь он был готов к встрече с родителями.

Они ожидали нас на пороге своего дома; мать — женщина с длинными рыжими волосами, заплетёнными в тугую косу, черты лица которой казались слишком острыми, чтобы быть красивыми, хотя лет двадцать назад она, по всей видимости, была очень хороша собой; отец — светловолосый, с толстой красной шеей и обветренным лицом. Рядом стоял второй мужчина, более молодой и стройный, очень походивший на миссис Ловетт — должно быть, её брат.

Инспектор Баккет представил нас с Холмсом. Мой друг пожал руки мужчинам и поклонился женщине.

— Что его щенка нашли, так это ничего не значит, сэр, — сказала миссис Ловетт первым делом. — Мало ли что бывает? Может, бродяга какой убил Свистульку — это щенок, сэр, — Тимми испугался и убежал, башмак потерял второпях. Это не значит ничего, так ведь? Я до семи лет без всяких башмаков ходила, вовсе без всяких башмаков, сэр. Во всю жизнь без них можно обойтись. Тимми испугался и прячется в лесу, я это точно знаю, материнским своим сердцем чую.

Наверное, материнское сердце миссис Ловетт чувствовало что-то ещё, потому что в тёмных глазах женщины стояли слёзы. Её голова поникла, словно внезапно сделавшись невыносимо тяжёлой. Она беззвучно заплакала. Брат протянул ей носовой платок, а муж неловко похлопал по спине.

— Остальные дети, — промолвила миссис Ловетт сквозь слёзы, — они тоже в опасности? Мы не можем их отослать и не можем запереть дома.

— Не думаю, что опасность существует, — ответил инспектор Баккет, покачав головой, — но будет лучше держать их под присмотром. Пусть рядом всегда будет кто-то из взрослых, этого достаточно. А сейчас, если вы позволите, я покажу мистеру Холмсу место, где были сделаны находки. Вам, мистер Ловетт, следует пойти с нами, а вам, сэр, — он кивнул брату несчастной женщины, — лучше остаться с вашей сестрой.

Фермер повёл нас прочь со двора. Вслед нам неслись тихие рыдания миссис Ловетт.

Холмс и инспектор добросовестно осмотрели и изгородь, и солидную часть прилегающего луга. Я не мешал им и удержал от помощи в поисках Ловетта, объяснив, что мы можем затоптать имеющиеся следы. Баккет показал Холмсу, где нашли ботинок, а где лежал убитый щенок. Холмс был недоволен тем, что щенка убрали. Ловетт объяснил, что пришлось это сделать из-за запаха.

— И потом, Тимми очень уж любит эту собачку, — сказал он печально. — Не мог я его бросить там валяться. Похоронил в саду под яблоней.

Я опасался, что Холмс велит отрыть щенка, но тот ограничился тем, что подробно расспросил, где лежал щенок и как выглядел.

— Как? Будто его взяли за задние лапы да и ударили головой вон о тот камень, — с горечью ответил фермер. — Вот так он и выглядел.

Холмс обошёл камень несколько раз, вернулся к тому месту, где нашли ботинок, и спросил, располагался он носком к дому или наружу.

— Наружу, — сказал инспектор.

— Словно мальчика перетащили через изгородь и его нога зацепилась за перекладину?

— Точно так. — Баккет вздохнул.

Ловетт глядел на изгородь тяжёлым, неподвижным взглядом. На щёку ему сел комар. Фермер не шевелился, пока тот не напился, потом, опомнившись, пришиб его тыльной стороной ладони, оставив на щеке кровавую полосу.

Инспектор и Холмс рассматривали что-то в траве.

— Почему вы думаете, что это след похитителя? — спросил Баккет. — Здесь многие носят такие ботинки.

— Конечно, нужно проверить работников, но я думаю, что это его. Кровь и мозг щенка вытекли на землю, видите? А вот след. Он носком вступил в кровь и запачкался.

— Зачем он убил собаку? — проговорил Баккет, следя за каждым движением Холмса.

— Даже щенок мог бы привести к своему хозяину, — ответил Холмс, зародив надежду — может быть, напрасную — в сердце отца мальчика.

— Стало быть, Тимми жив! — воскликнул тот. — Ежели злодей боится, что его отыщут, значит, где-то его прячут. И уж тогда мы его непременно отыщем!

— Мы найдём вашего мальчика, где бы он ни был, — мягко сказал инспектор, и я понял, что он не разделяет веру Ловетта в лучший исход.

Закончив с осмотром и попрощавшись с фермером, мы направились в Харриден-Вуд, не столько надеясь на новые сведения, сколько желая осмотреться.

Деревня была маленькая — невзрачное, но милое селение со шпилем на церковной колокольне, рыночной площадью с каменной часовенкой, единственной улицей, ярко освещенной солнцем, и немногочисленными обитателями.

Кучер, который до сих пор молчаливой глыбой сидел на козлах, внезапно оживился и спросил, не желаем ли мы промочить горло. Мы желали, тем более что инспектор Баккет принял такое же решение и его экипаж уже заворачивал к старинному, но ухоженному строению, снабжённому вывеской с изображением удивительного создания лазурного цвета. Создание исполняло сложный акробатический этюд, стоя на одном когте задней лапы и балансируя длинным извилистым хвостом.

— «Синий лев», — сообщил кучер, проясняя природу странного существа.

В лужах, оставшихся после вчерашнего дождя, отражалось небо. Вывеска трактира раскачивалась на ветру, и в её скрипе чудился тихий монотонный голос, пытавшийся сообщить мне о чём-то.

Мы вошли. Посетители примолкли, разглядывая нас. Их было немного: длинный летний день ещё не закончился, и фермеры спешили завершить свои многочисленные работы. Наглядевшись, местные жители возобновили разговоры, наш кучер и возница Баккета устремились к стойке, чтобы заказать пиво, а инспектор предложил нам подкрепиться после дневных трудов.

Я охотно согласился. «Синий лев» мне понравился. В этом заведении мистер Пиквик, эсквайр, П.Ч.П.К., чувствовал бы себя не менее вольготно, нежели колюшка в Хэмстедских прудах, предмет его знаменитой теории. Однако сейчас настроение в «Синем льве» царило невесёлое.

Трактирщик, краснолицый весельчак с бакенбардами котлеткой, сам подал нам жареного ягнёнка и отменное пиво.

— Может, желаете чего покрепче?

Холмс и Баккет благоразумно отказались.

— Что это за напиток? — спросил я, невинный, как ягнёнок.

Мне бы вспомнить, что сталось с тем ягнёнком, которого мы с Холмсом отведали только что.

— Что-то вроде сидра, сэр. В основном из яблок, — ответил трактирщик благодушно.

— Принесите, пожалуй, рюмочку.

— Напрасно вы это, — предупредил меня Баккет, но поздно.

Я залпом осушил поднесённую рюмку, что было весьма неосмотрительно с моей стороны. Яблоки, из которых был сделан напиток, сильно изменились за год. Пока я смаргивал слёзы с покрасневших глаз и пытался вобрать глоток воздуха, пропитанного целительными пивными парами, Холмс спросил, нет ли в лесу мест, где может спрятаться маленький мальчик — или можно спрятать маленького мальчика.

— Нужно спросить у Бучема, старшего егеря Уичерли, — ответил помрачневший трактирщик. — Вот он стоит. Лучше его лес не знает никто — разве что старая Блай, но та вам ни в каком деле не помощница.

Бучем стоял у стойки с кружкой пива в руке. Это был рослый человек лет тридцати пяти, могучего сложения, с довольно красивым и в то же время грубым лицом. Густые брови и массивная нижняя челюсть придавали ему свирепый вид. Впрочем, свирепость могла объясняться присутствием другого человека, с которым егерь, по всей видимости, враждовал; во всяком случае взгляды, которые он бросал в его сторону, никак нельзя было назвать дружелюбными.

Этот человек, молодой и довольно красивый, но какой-то ожесточённый, землисто-бледный среди загорелых, пышущих здоровьем фермеров, одетый в грубую куртку, под которой виднелись дорогая рубашка из тонкой ткани и яркий красный галстук, очевидно отвечал Бучему равной неприязнью.

Холмс покинул своё место и тихо заговорил с егерем. Тот выслушал его и хмуро кивнул. Молодой человек в красном галстуке повернулся к столу, за которым сидели мы с Баккетом, и оглядел нас с неприятной улыбкой, потом посмотрел на Холмса и егеря и наконец осведомился, не начался ли уже сезон охоты.

— Ну что вы, сэр! — ответил трактирщик с удивлением. — До осени ещё далеко.

— Тогда по какому поводу здесь собралась целая свора ищеек?

— А вы случайно не знаете, за что зарезали одну свинью? — спросил егерь, поворачиваясь и глядя противнику прямо в глаза.

— Нет, сэр! — Молодой человек был явно далёк от сельского хозяйства, и внезапное замечание оппонента сбило его с толку.

— Так вот, Фарнли, её зарезали за то, что она вела себя чересчур нахально.

— Смотрите, как бы вас самого не зарезали! — выпалил Фарнли, багровея под стать своему галстуку. — Может так случиться, что вы встретитесь один на один с кем-то, у кого в руке будет острый нож, и тогда поглядим, кто из нас свинья!

Бучем внезапно сделал движение, словно хотел броситься на Фарнли. Тот вздрогнул и отшатнулся, едва не упав. Егерь насмешливо улыбнулся и отхлебнул пива из кружки.

Мистер Баккет наблюдал за ссорой, забавляясь происходящим, и это было заметно, несмотря на его сдержанность. Остальные посетители вовсе не трудились скрывать, что перепалка, а в особенности поведение мистера Фарнли и самая его персона служат для них предметом развлечения. Осознав этот факт, тем более прискорбный, что мистер Фарнли относился к своей персоне с величайшей серьёзностью, молодой человек бросил на стойку несколько монет и вышел с презрительным видом.

— Сбежал! — промолвил егерь с ещё большим презрением. — Послушать, так хоть сейчас короля пойдёт свергать, куда там старому Кромвелю, а чуть прикрикнешь на него, так в кусты.

— Ещё пинту, мистер Бучем? — предложила трактирщица.

— Благодарю, миссис Трент, только теперь мне недосуг. Его милость велел поводить этого господина, — егерь кивнул в сторону Баккета, — и его ищеек по лесу его милости. Может, и найдём мальчишку.

— Господь вам в помощь, — сказала миссис Трент, и хор согласных голосов проводил инспектора, живо поднявшегося с места, и Бучема добрыми напутствиями.

Лишь один человек отнёсся к предстоящим поискам иначе.

— Глядеть надо за своими мальцами, — процедил кучер. — Шляются где попало, вот и происходит с ними всякое. Небось на кроликов собрался поохотиться в угодьях его милости, ногу сломал и валяется где-нибудь в кустах — и поделом!

Это высказывание встретили таким взрывом негодования, что кучеру пришлось ретироваться, что он и сделал, бормоча под нос проклятия.

— Не сказал бы, что этот господин любит детей, — заметил Холмс.

— Не любит, сэр? Вернее сказать, на дух не переносит! — подхватил трактирщик. — Сами видите, какое лицо ему досталось, а уж как оспой переболел, вовсе стал страшнее чёрта. Сызмальства его ребятишки всяко обзывали и обижали, вот он и озлобился на них раз и навсегда.

— Это пройдёт, как своими обзаведётся, — сказала миссис Трент.

— Нет, дорогуша. Ежели Бог ума не дал, годы его не прибавят.

— Пожалуй, отпущу этого неприветливого малого, а то как бы его не побили, — сказал Холмс. — А мы с моим другом прогуляемся до Уичерли-холла пешком. Нет ничего лучше четырёхмильной прогулки погожим летним деньком. Правда, Уотсон?

— Не лучше ли нам вернуться в экипаже?

Я не был уверен в том, что нуждаюсь в четырёхмильной прогулке именно сейчас.

— Нет, Уотсон, я хочу прогуляться. И вы тоже очень хотите, вижу это по вашим глазам.

Холмс велел кучеру возвращаться без нас и безжалостно увлёк меня к дверям.

Сначала я бы недоволен его решением, но полмили спустя прогулка действительно начала доставлять мне удовольствие, особенно после того, как визит в придорожные кусты избавил меня от излишков пива в организме, а свежий лесной воздух — от зарождающейся головной боли, вызванной знакомством с местными яблочными напитками.

— Именно, Уотсон. — Холмс заметил перемену в моём настроении и дружески взял меня под руку. — Детектив подобен пчеле. Мы собираем пыльцу фактов и удаляемся на покой, чтобы превратить их в мёд выводов. Наступает момент, когда ты просто должен спокойно подумать.

— Где же мальчик?

— Где угодно.

— И кто мог такое сделать?

— Кто угодно. — Холмс отпустил мою руку, чтобы зажечь сигарету. — Родители?

— Холмс, как это возможно?! — воскликнут я. — Они убиты горем.

— К несчастью, члены семьи в таких случаях первые подозреваемые. И порой они искренне горюют о своих жертвах.

— Но ведь на самом деле вы так не думаете?

— Пожалуй, нет, — ответил Холмс. — На обоих мужчинах были сапоги, а не ботинки. Для матери размер следа слишком велик, к тому же она не стала бы убивать собаку таким способом.

Я должен был давно привыкнуть к холодному, какому-то механическому разуму моего друга, но порой его равнодушный подход к людям буквально лишал меня дара речи.

Холмс, как обычно, не заметил моего смятения.

— Пропажа ребёнка, вижу, не слишком обеспокоила местных жителей. Вон идут два мальчика, далеко от дома, и никаких взрослых поблизости, кроме нас с вами, Уотсон. А ведь мы легко могли бы оказаться бродягами или преступниками. Что поделать, ребёнка нельзя держать под присмотром постоянно, это противоестественно. Детёныши человека, как и детёныши животных, должны рисковать, получая необходимый жизненный опыт. Давайте нагоним этих молодых людей и познакомимся с ними поближе.

Мальчики совсем нас не испугались и охотно завели светскую беседу. Холмс спросил, известно ли им, что случилось с Тимми Ловеттом.

— Известно что, — ответил старший. — Старуха Блай его съела.

— Так-таки и съела?

— А то! — авторитетно подтвердил парнишка.

— В печке зажарила, — пропищал его маленький спутник.

— Чушь болтаешь, — одёрнул его старший, видимо брат. — Видел я её домишко. Дрова ей приносил. Печурка у неё малюсенькая, только мышку зажарить. Разделала она его, как курёнка, и сварила. Помаленьку.

— Но тебя она, как я вижу, не съела, — заметил Холмс.

— Да где ей! — презрительно махнул рукой юный фермер. — Я большой и сильный, мне уже скоро двенадцать стукнет. Разве эта старуха со мной справится? А вот тебе, Джордж Мэггз, прямая дорога в горшок, ежели не перестанешь болтаться где попало. Чтоб ни на шаг от меня не отходил!

Малыш вытер нос рукавом и кивнул.

— Если она ведьма, наверное, у неё много неприятностей, — сказал Холмс. — Никто не любит ведьм, особенно таких, которые едят детей.

— Нет. — Старший мальчик помотал головой. — Она полезная ведьма. Умеет лечить и обращаться с деревьями. Когда яблоня перестаёт плодоносить, зовут старую Блай. У неё есть такая штука, топор не топор, коса не коса, а вроде большого серпа. Вот она на Михайлов день с этой штукой дерево обходит и приговаривает: «Сейчас голову рубить или до весны погодить?» Так три раза обойдёт, а на следующий год яблок столько, что девать некуда.

— Старая Блай, наколдуй урожай! — звонко крикнул малыш.

— Сейчас я тебе наколдую! Жабой запрыгаешь!

Сознаюсь, что я сам остолбенел, когда перед нами неведомо откуда возникла высокая худая старуха. Холмс редко опускался до уровня обыкновенных умов, выказывая удивление, но сейчас и он был ошарашен не меньше моего. На мальчишек её появление произвело и вовсе сокрушительный эффект — они замерли, как жертвы Медузы Горгоны.

Старуха повернулась и воздела клюку к небу, словно это был волшебный жезл. С бука, нависавшего над тропой, градом посыпались мелкие веточки, прошлогодние орешки и прочий древесный сор. Дети бросились бежать. Меня этот фокус тоже впечатлил: крона бука располагалась футах в тридцати над нами.

— Поганцы, — проворчала старуха. — И отцы у них были поганцы. Думают небось, что я позабыла. Старая Блай никогда не забывает. Сэр Артур раз меня чуть конём не потоптал. Я травы собирала, а его тут и принесло. Даже словечка не проронил, не извинился — проскакал, как мимо трухлявого пня. И где он теперь, сэр Артур? Старая Блай не забывает, так-то.

Шипя и раскачиваясь, старуха поковыляла прочь.

— Постойте, любезная! — окликнул её Холмс. — Можно с вами поговорить?

— Я тебе не любезная, — огрызнулась старуха. — Молод ты со мной любезничать.

Она обратила на нас взгляд, в котором враждебность мешалась с равнодушием.

— Вы, значит, травы собираете, — начал Холмс заново. — Наверное, видите всё, что делается в лесу.

— Если вы про Ловетта, я его не видала. Он, кажись, вчера пропал? Так я дома лежала, скрутило меня. А то бы, может, и увидела. Такую бы ему трёпку задала, что живо бы к мамке умёлся и в лес не совался, пока усы не вырастут.

— А что у вас? Ревматизм? — спросил я. — Могу посоветовать вам подходящее лекарство.

— Лекарства я себе сама посоветую. Старость у меня. Нет зелья, которое от старости лечит, — хмуро сказала старуха. — Этого никто не умеет. Которые и душу нечистому продадут, до того им хочется вечно молодыми ходить, а только всё равно ничего у них не выйдет — разве что не доживут они до старости-то, дьявол их раньше приберёт.

— Почему вы об этом заговорили? — живо спросил Холмс.

— Говорят, в лесу растёт Ведьмино Дерево, древнее-предревнее, старше самого леса. А с виду не скажешь, потому как оно прячется: то дубом прикинется, то вязом. Только рябиной никогда не оборачивается: оно от старого народца, а старый народец рябины не любит. В старые годы энтому Дереву давали детей, и Дерево платило пользой. Дереву нравились дети. Что оно с ними делало, не скажу, только дельце было выгодное.

Старуха вынула из складок плаща кожаную фляжку, сделала несколько глотков, облизала горлышко и, заткнув фляжку пробкой, запихала её обратно. Потом пробормотала что-то себе под нос. Запавший морщинистый рот растянулся в недоброй усмешке.

— Странная фантазия, — сказал я.

История мне не понравилась.

— Это у вас, городских, фантазии, — ответила Блай отчётливо. — Тут у нас никаких фантазиев нету, всё взаправду. Пойду я, заболталась тут с вами. А парнишку не ищите. Лес его забрал.

— Это уж слишком, — проворчал Холмс, когда старуха лишила нас своего присутствия. — У нас есть украденное дитя, эльф-подменыш, волшебное дерево и деревенская колдунья. Чего ещё ждать — говорящих камней?

Большой валун откашлялся.

— Простите, — произнёс он мягким голосом, — но миссис Блай вовсе не колдунья. Она травница.

— Силы небесные! — воскликнул я, отшатываясь.

— О, приношу свои извинения! — промолвил валун с раскаянием. — Я не хотел вас напугать.

Из-за камня вышел человек, очень худой и высокий, не старый, но почти совершенно седой, в очках и широкополой шляпе. Белый воротничок выдавал в нём священника. У него было мягкое, кроткое лицо, а в руке он держал ботанизирку. Должно быть, симпатия преподобного к старой Блай объяснялась схожестью их интересов.

— Добрый день, преподобный, — сказал Холмс, взглянув на меня с ухмылкой. — А выглядит, не в обиду будь сказано, совершенно как колдунья, да к тому же неоценимый источник местных суеверий. Она рассказывала нам про волшебное дерево.

— Я слышал эту легенду. Думаю, она очень старая и восходит ещё к временам друидов. Меня зовут Мэрривезер Джоллис, я здешний священник.

Мы с Холмсом представились.

— Рад с вами познакомиться. — Джоллис поклонился. — Я многое слышал о вас. Вы ищете Тимми Ловетта? Молюсь денно и нощно, чтобы мальчик воссоединился с семьёй. И, разумеется, смотрю в оба. Я увлекаюсь ботаникой, пишу монографию о растительном мире Харриден-Вуд. Сэр Персиваль был так любезен, что разрешил мне охотиться в его лесу в любое время — за растениями, конечно же, за пределы флоры мои интересы не выходят.

— Значит, мальчика вы не видели?

— Никаких следов. Очень, очень огорчительно. На месте родителей я бы не подпускал детей к лесу, особенно маленьких. Хотя я им этого не стану говорить, ни в коем случае, им и без этого сейчас тяжело. Я понимаю их, как никто другой, сам когда-то потерял маленького сына. Всегда был слабенький, а потом подхватил коклюш… Миссис Блай предлагала мне свои травы, а я отказался. Очень жалею об этом сейчас.

— От коклюша они бы не помогли, — сказал я.

— Кто знает?

Преподобный Джоллис извинился, сошёл с тропинки, срезал какое-то растение снятым с пояса маленьким серпом и бережно уложил его в ботанизирку.

— Что касается Дерева, это, конечно, легенда. Лес оказывает странное действие на невежественные умы, — продолжил он, возвратившись к нам. — Скажем, многие местные жители испытывают страх перед башней.

— Какой башней? — живо спросил Холмс.

— Вон она, виднеется над деревьями.

Мы обернулись в ту сторону, куда указывал Джоллис, и вправду увидели вершину какого-то строения.

— Это остатки старого замка. Уичерли покинули его ещё при Тюдорах, чтобы перебраться в новый дом. Я слышал от своих прихожанок, которым случалось пройти мимо, что, очутившись рядом с башней, они ощущают нежелательное присутствие невидимых существ. Прежде я думал, что всему виной богатое воображение женщин. — Мистер Джоллис серьёзно посмотрел на нас. — Потом я и сам начал ощущать нечто… Чувство такое, словно кто-то наблюдает за мной, затаившись в тени, — но никого, кроме меня, возле башни не было.

— Мне очень хотелось бы познакомиться с местными привидениями, — шутливо сказал Холмс и толкнул меня в бок. — А вы, Уотсон? Сознайтесь, вы давно мечтали о встрече с добротным готическим призраком!

Сознаюсь, что призраки отнюдь не кажутся мне желательной компанией, однако перечить Холмсу я, конечно же, не стал.

— С вашего позволения, я не стану заглядывать в башню, — сказал Джоллис, который, видимо, разделял мою неприязнь к гостям с того света. — Строение сильно разрушено, а я уже не так ловок, как в молодости, к тому же страдаю куриной слепотой: почти ничего не вижу в сумерках. Пожалуй, пора мне пойти домой: солнце уже низко, а в лесу быстро темнеет.

Распрощавшись со священником, мы направились в сторону башни и скоро вышли на прогалину.

Вблизи развалины выглядели более обширными и величественными, чем я ожидал. Основное здание замка обрушилось, осталась только стоявшая наособицу башня около двадцати футов высотой. Кирпич, из которого она была сложена, потемнел, на земле валялись обломки, поросшие лишайником. Плющ тянулся по старым разрушенным стенам, обвиваясь вокруг выступающих балок, закрывая облупившуюся кладку блестящими листьями.

Я несведущ в архитектуре, но даже мне было понятно, что башня построена задолго до замка. При постройке она, должно быть, была ещё выше, но со временем сильно вросла в землю. Башню окружал осыпавшийся ров, заросший травой. Вероятно, когда-то он был наполнен водой.

— Войдёмте внутрь, — предложил Холмс. — Осмотрим сию романтичную руину.

Никогда ранее Холмс не выказывал склонности к осмотру живописных развалин, и я тотчас согласился, отчасти от удивления, отчасти оттого, что мне самому хотелось поглядеть на башню.

Внутри строение оказалось в менее плачевном состоянии, чем можно было предположить. Старинная кладка достойно выдержала испытание временем, несмотря на очевидное небрежение владельцев. Сначала мы очутились в узком помещении, напоминавшем стиснутую массивными стенами келью. Вокруг не было ничего, кроме голого камня, только на одной из стен был вырезан родовой герб Уичерли. Потолок состоял из случайных выступов и углублений, образованных стыками каменных лестничных проёмов и углов, выдававшихся по-разному на разных этажах. Мы прошли через дверь, низкую, закруглённую сверху, и очутились в зале, круглом, лишённом окон, но наполненном смутным колеблющимся светом. В центр его спускалась винтовая лестница, словно придуманная Анной Радклифф для одного из её романов. Казалось, она падает с неба, как лестница Иакова, однако вела она хоть и ввысь, но отнюдь не к небесам, а ступени, разворачивающиеся бесконечными витками, полнились не ангелами, но тенями и призраками.

Верхние галереи местами обрушились, а кое-где ещё тяжело свисали со стен, на каменном полу виднелись обломки гниющего дерева. От трухлявых, словно губчатых стен исходил сырой холод.

— Никаких следов ребёнка, — сказал Холмс.

— Вы думали, что похититель устроил своё логово в башне?

— Если только в качестве перевалочного пункта. Похититель, безусловно, местный. Он всё здесь знает — и знает, что башня принадлежит Уичерли. Сэр Персиваль может в любой момент осмотреть башню, снести её, перестроить — да что угодно.

Я испытал облегчение, когда мы вышли из-под сырых, источающих холод сводов в пронизанное солнцем летнее тепло. Идти было легко, тропинка так и ложилась под ноги, плавно изгибаясь, и вскоре мы очутились неподалёку от увитой плющом сторожки. За сторожкой рос огромный дуб, крона которого простиралась над строением как вторая крыша. В его тени на скамеечке, слишком маленькой для его крупного тела, сидел Бучем и остругивал палочку прихотливо изогнутым ножом. Белый бульдог растянулся у его ног и часто дышал, вывалив розовый язык, с самым благодушным выражением приплюснутой морды. Завидев нас, Бучем не стал подниматься, но поздоровался довольно доброжелательно. Отсутствие раздражающего мистера Фарнли сказалось на его настроении благотворным образом.

Холмс тоже поприветствовал его и, представившись, спросил, как продвигаются поиски.

— Полицейские отправились обедать, а после продолжим, — ответил егерь.

— Мальчик действительно мог нарушить запрет и пробраться в лес?

— Кабы только дети его нарушали! — проворчал Бучем. — Шастают тут некоторые, кроликов стреляют. Больно хозяин к ним добрый, я-то уж знаю, кто тут с ружьём прогуливается. Давно бы под суд отдал, вот что. Ничего, попадутся они мне ещё, я им сам Страшный суд устрою. Верно, Капитан?

Бульдог повернул к хозяину массивную голову и широко зевнул, показав впечатляющий набор зубов. Бучем поднёс оструганную палочку к губам и свистнул.

— Манок, — объяснил он, поймав мой любопытный взгляд. — Для уток. А что до мальца, поищем вдоль Старой дороги, ребятишкам она уж очень нравится.

Бучем поднялся со скамейки и поманил нас за собой. За сторожкой вправду тянулась широкая, когда-то неплохо укатанная дорога, производившая престранное впечатление: она внезапно обрывалась крутым склоном, под которым находилась большая яма, густо заросшая папоротником. Удивлённый причудой, заставившей проложить дорогу, которая никуда не ведёт, я спросил Бучема о её назначении.

— Раньше дорога вела в деревню через лес, — ответил тот, — но лет двадцать назад кусок её вдруг провалился. Леди Уичерли, мать сэра Персиваля, привезла из Лондона инженера. Тот сказал, что здесь под землёй дыры, вроде как в губке.

— Карстовый провал, — сказал Холмс.

Бучем кивнул и, раскурив трубку, зажал её в зубах.

— Нехорошее место, — проронил он.

— Опасное?

— Да нет… Чего в нём опасного? Неглубоко, и воды на дне нет. Просто нехорошее. Что я вам скажу: не найдут этого парнишку. Тут в лесу и взрослого не сыщешь, если в какую яму закатился. Одна надежда: мальчик в сознании и сможет закричать.

На этой радостной ноте мы распрощались; Бучем вернулся к сторожке в сопровождении своего бульдога, а мы с Холмсом направились к дому.

Спускался вечер, золотой и тёплый, как свежий мёд, стекающий с сот. Длинная прогулка совершенно меня вымотала, я мечтал принять ванну и переодеться, но Холмс задержал меня ещё ненадолго, чтобы рассмотреть многоцветные старинные витражи, похожие на монастырские, вставленные в окна небольшого павильона.

Вскоре к нам присоединился Уичерли, который, должно быть, увидел нас из окна и решил, что мы нуждаемся в помощи.

— Монастыря здесь никогда не было, — удовлетворил он моё любопытство. — Витражи когда-то украшали домашнюю часовню. Мои предки избавились от неё при Генрихе VIII, так же как от католичества. Примерно в это же время наша семья переехала в новый дом, а часовня осталась в старом. Благодаря этому витражи и уцелели, иначе их разбили бы люди Кромвеля. Искать идолопоклоннические изображения в развалинах им в голову не пришло. Позже мой прадед случайно обнаружил их целыми и построил этот павильон специально для них.

— Великолепны, — оценил Холмс.

— «Жертвоприношение Исаака», «Воскрешение сына вдовицы пророком Илиёй», «Чудо в гробе Елисеевом». — Сэр Персиваль показал поочерёдно слева направо. — Было ещё «Претворение воды в вино», но оно разбилось при переносе. Витраж хранится внутри павильона, как и несколько довольно неплохих статуй святых. Можете осмотреть их, если хотите. И, к слову, о вине: обед подадут в девять.

Внезапно земля под ногами вздрогнула. Мы замерли. Такие толчки я, бывало, ощущал в Афганистане.

— Землетрясение?

— Скорее всего, участок земли провалился. Карст. — Уичерли поморщился. — Надеюсь, никого рядом не было.

Мы поспешили в свои комнаты, чтобы переодеться.

Хотя за столом нас было только трое, хозяин велел зажечь полный свет. Люстра вспыхнула, и столовую сразу отрезало от внешнего мира: так же резко, словно по команде, из-за границы света и тени, пролегавшей посередине террасы за французским окном, застрекотали кузнечики. Упоительный аромат цветов — роз, левкоев, душистого табака и «ночной красавицы» — влетал на крыльях тёплого ночного ветерка, на резных панелях и столовом серебре играли тёплые блики, и вправду можно было поверить, будто мы попали в царство эльфов, находящееся вне времени, если бы не краткий, бесстрастный отчёт Холмса о сегодняшних событиях.

Рассказал он и о нашем посещении деревенского трактира.

— Вашему кучеру, пожалуй, лучше какое-то время туда не заглядывать. Он умудрился восстановить против себя всех посетителей.

На лице сэра Персиваля мелькнула улыбка.

— Когда Бог раздавал людям привлекательность, Крофтс оказался последним в очереди. Однако кучер он хороший.

— Но детей не любит.

— Об этом мне неизвестно. Он любит лошадей и бережно к ним относится, этого достаточно. Вы думаете, он мог что-то сделать с этим пропавшим мальчиком? Уверен, что это не так. Крофтс всё своё время проводит в конюшнях.

— «Синий лев» он нашёл уверенно, — заметил Холмс. — Видимо, его любовь к животным лошадями не ограничивается.

— Однако каким ветром его могло занести на ферму Ловеттов? — Возражения Холмса, как видно, начали раздражать Уичерли. По крайней мере выглядел он недовольным. — Ведь мальчика похитили с фермы.

— Да, Крофтсу было бы трудно объяснить своё появление, если бы его там застали.

— Говорят, такое здесь всегда случалось, — неожиданно сказал сэр Персиваль.

Мы с Холмсом переглянулись.

— Всегда пропадали дети?

Сэр Персиваль мрачно кивнул.

Холмс опустил глаза, как будто прислушивался к чему-то, скрывавшемуся за словами Уичерли.

— Летом или зимой?

Сэр Персиваль растерялся.

— Не знаю.

Холмс хмыкнул и до самого завершения обеда не проронил больше ни слова, игнорируя обращённые к нему реплики, будто перестал замечать наше присутствие. Казалось, его разум пребывает в каком-то ином мире — в мире идей, не заслоняемых тенями их плотских воплощений. После обеда он молча встал и вышел. Я извинился за него перед Уичерли, который вроде бы не был оскорблён таким пренебрежением, и последовал за своим другом.

Задумавшись, Холмс едва не промахнулся мимо дверей своей комнаты. Я направил его в нужную сторону и собирался уйти, но он попросил меня остаться.

— Раз здесь нет моей скрипки, останьтесь вы. В вашем присутствии мне лучше думается. Только, ради бога, не отвлекайте меня вопросами и вообще ничего не говорите.

Усевшись в кресло, Холмс вытянул ноги, закурил и уставился невидящим взглядом в пространство. Я знал, что за этим мнимым бездельем, когда мой друг сидел неподвижно, наблюдая за кольцами табачного дыма, скрывается напряжённая работа ума.

Взяв газету, я сел поближе к окну, увы, закрытому. Новости занимали меня не больше, чем если бы касались лунных жителей. В конце концов я задремал, а когда проснулся, было уже около двух часов ночи.

В комнате было страшно накурено. Я распахнул окно, и клубы дыма поплыли на улицу. Холмс повернул ко мне голову. Я ощутил на себе его удивительно ясный взгляд, холодный и сияющий.

— Похититель не впервые это делает. Он разбойничает здесь уже давно.

Я тряхнул головой, избавляясь от остатков дремоты.

— Раньше он действовал осторожно, а теперь обнаглел: утащил ребёнка прямо из дома, из-под носа у родителей. Оставил улики. Убил собаку. Что-то с ним происходит. Он торопится. Почему?

— Почему? — повторил вопрос я.

— Не знаю. Закройте окно. Я не могу думать, свежий воздух меня отвлекает. И вы тоже меня отвлекаете. Ступайте спать.

Я закрыл окно, закрыл за собой дверь, добрался до своей комнаты, рухнул в постель и, наконец, закрыл глаза, чувствуя одновременно облегчение и досаду.

Холмс был мастер вызывать у людей смешанные чувства.

Глава IV  
ВСТРЕЧИ В ЛЕСУ

Усталость от вчерашних прогулок, деревенский воздух, сытный обед и ночное бдение сделали своё дело: я проспал до полудня. На этот раз никто не удосужился меня разбудить. Я заглянул к Холмсу, но его не было. По тому ощущению пустоты, которое появлялось у меня, когда Холмс уходил, я понял, что его вообще не было в доме.

После лёгкого ланча я сменил фланелевый костюм на более удобный твидовый и отправился обследовать окрестности. Сначала я прошёлся по аллее старых лип, потом сел в тени на каменную скамью. В промежутки между стволами деревьев я видел величественный фасад старого дома и просторные зелёные полотнища газонов. Окна, подсинённые небом, смотрели не так мрачно, как прошлым вечером. На миг я ощутил прикосновение духа этих мест, лёгкое, как ветерок: ощущение чего-то бесконечно чуждого моей натуре горожанина, но бесконечно близкого моей английской душе. Я невольно сравнивал элегантность этого большого здания с древним зловещим сооружением, которое мы осматривали вчера.

С тропинки, вьющейся между деревьями, послышался топот копыт, и вскоре верхом на коне появился Уичерли.

— Добрый день, доктор!

— И вам того же, сэр Персиваль! Прекрасный выдался день.

— Люблю это время года. Зимой у нас мрачновато. Впрочем, в зимних пейзажах есть своя красота. — Свет, проходивший сквозь листву, придавал лицу барона какое-то призрачное сияние. — Как продвигаются дела у вашего друга?

Я замялся, но решил сказать правду:

— Не знаю. Он не любит рассказывать о расследовании до того, как работа закончена, и выпытывать что-то у него бесполезно.

— Да, я это заметил вчера. — Барон слегка улыбнулся.

— Холмс иногда ведёт себя невежливо… — начал я, но сэр Персиваль сделал жест, прерывая мои попытки извиниться.

— Это ничего. У меня есть друзья — писатели и художники, они тоже не любят показывать незаконченные работы. Сегодня он занят с самого утра.

— Вы его видели?

— Да. Он собрался в деревню, чтобы встретиться там с инспектором Баккетом.

— Не думайте, что он оставил ваше дело. Холмс способен вести несколько расследований одновременно с равным и неизменным успехом.

— Уверен в этом. В любом случае моё дело подождёт, а поиски ребёнка отложить нельзя. — Уичерли придержал загорячившуюся лошадь. — Я собираюсь к доктору Гиллу. Если хотите поехать со мной, я прикажу подать пролётку.

— Пожалуй, я прогуляюсь до деревни.

— Прекрасно. Наши разговоры покажутся вам скучными. Доктор пишет монографию об обрядах, которые проводили в день летнего солнцестояния до того, как христианство утвердилось на английской земле. Я обещал привезти рукописи и материалы. Один из моих предков собирал их на протяжении всей своей жизни. При Елизавете его едва не казнили как чернокнижника: ритуалы довольно мрачные… Впрочем, не будем об этом говорить. Удачной вам прогулки!

Сэр Персиваль махнул мне рукой на прощание и пустил коня рысью. Я поднялся со скамьи, прошёл по аллее до её окончания, отмеченного статуей каменного льва. Лев лежал на покрытом бархатистым моховым покровом пьедестале, сберегая белеющий между его передними лапами мраморный шар. Свернув на тропинку, вьющуюся между густым кустарником, я дошёл до ворот, по обе стороны которых высились два каменных столба, увенчанных волчьими головами; огромные древние рябины с узловатыми стволами склоняли к ним свои ветви. Каменные плиты дорожки потрескались и поросли мхом. Кролик, сидевший у самых ворот, встал столбиком, сложив лапы на груди, мгновение смотрел на меня, а потом белой молнией метнулся в кусты.

Между деревьями мелькнула человеческая фигура, направлявшаяся ко мне. Я остановился и стал ждать. Лицо преподобного Джоллиса я разглядел сразу, но с ним самим встретился не так скоро: на полпути священник, уже успев меня поприветствовать, вдруг склонился над каким-то растением и возился с ним так долго, словно соборовал его перед смертью.

— Очень тонкие корешки, пришлось извлекать с осторожностью, чтобы не повредить, — уведомил он меня, когда несчастное растеньице упокоилось наконец в его ботанизирке, а сам он выбрался на тропинку, отряхиваясь от колючек и лесного сора, налипших на его одежду. — Давно собирался зарисовать корневую систему Galeobdolon luteum.

Джоллис вытер испачканные землёй пальцы носовым платком и благодушно улыбнулся.

— Прекрасный день для прогулки.

— Я иду в деревню.

— Тогда я вас провожу. Есть короткая дорога в деревню, она начинается от развалин.

— А разве мы рядом с башней? Мне казалось, я иду в другую сторону.

— В лесу часто так бывает. Вы должны быть осторожны, человеку непривычному легко заблудиться.

Действительно, совсем скоро мы вышли прямиком к башне.

Казалось, здание обладало особенной плотностью; между двумя чашами весов, на одной из которых лежало поместье, а на другой — лес, башня возвышалась осью, не принадлежавшей ни одному из этих миров и одновременно принадлежавшей им обоим. Я невольно напряг слух, страшась услышать крики или стоны, но башня хранила молчание. От этого места у меня по коже бежали мурашки. Оно выглядело как Иные Края — легендарные земли фей. Холмс высмеял бы меня, да я и сам в фей не верю… большую часть времени.

Священник наблюдал за мной с интересом. Наши взгляды встретились.

— Зловещие здесь места, не правда ли? Наверное, трудно жить в таком месте постоянно. Поместье, разумеется, совсем другое дело, его перестроили и оборудовали со всем возможным комфортом, однако этот лес… он проникает в сознание. Лучше было бы сэру Персивалю вырасти в другом месте.

— Почему? — спросил я.

— Говорят, он странный.

— В самом деле? В чём же выражается его странность?

Священник, неловко улыбаясь, поправил очки.

— Не могу сказать. Может быть, виной тому его внешность? Такая необычная. Я стараюсь не поощрять подобных разговоров и сразу же прерываю их, напоминая прихожанам о вреде злословия. Но, боюсь, они всё равно продолжают сплетничать. Вы знаете, каковы деревенские жители.

— Не хуже и не лучше, чем городские, — ответил я с улыбкой. — Поверьте, лондонские сплетники дадут вашим фору и всё равно выиграют с отрывом в три корпуса.

Джоллис задумался над моими словами и кивнул с серьёзным видом.

— Вы идёте в деревню? Я мог бы показать вам церковь, — предложил он.

Я не особенно хотел любоваться местными достопримечательностями, но счёл невежливым отказаться. Мы свернули на утоптанную тропку, а с неё — на дорогу, ту самую, что провалилась в яму. Джоллис то и дело сворачивал, чтобы рассмотреть или срезать какое-нибудь растение. Погода была чудесная, и я не возражал против задержек, любуясь стройными стволами деревьев, светом, струившимся сквозь узорное сплетенье ветвей, чтобы исчезнуть в зарослях резного папоротника.

Наконец мы вышли на прогалину. Джоллис остановился и указал на церковь, шпиль которой возвышался несколько левее. Это было очень старое, не слишком большое строение с романскими сводами и довольно аляповатыми витражами, построенное, как с гордостью сообщил мне Джоллис, при императрице Матильде. Я выразил надлежащее восхищение древностью церкви, после чего священник признался, что подлинные средневековые витражи были уничтожены «круглоголовыми» и заменены новыми уже при Ганноверской династии.

— Как видите, не вполне удачно, — добавил он сокрушенно.

Внутри церкви пахло землей, словно от могилы. Солнце едва проникало сюда через витражи, за которыми росли деревья; в этом тусклом свете древние латунные плитки в полу и надгробия казались совсем тёмными. Однако скамьи и паперть были в прекрасном состоянии, покровы новенькие и дорогие, крышу недавно чинили, а стены — подновляли, и я снова подумал, что в чём бы сэр Персиваль ни нуждался на самом деле, он определённо не нуждается в деньгах.

После церкви мы осмотрели кладбище, осенённое тисовыми деревьями, ухоженное и даже уютное, если так можно выразиться о кладбище.

— К сожалению, не могу пригласить вас к себе, у меня сегодня беспорядок: прислуга выходная, — сказал Джоллис смущённо.

Я воспринял это известие с облегчением. Мне не терпелось найти Холмса. Однако я всё же спросил священника о его семье. Джоллис ответил, что овдовел много лет назад, а его единственный сын умер.

— Пошёл уже тринадцатый год, как моего мальчика нет, но он как живой в моей памяти. — Джоллис взглянул на тисы, и его лицо подёрнулось дымкой печали.

— Время приглушает боль, но не в силах её уничтожить, — сказал я, вспоминая собственную утрату. — Возможно, человеку веры легче перенести скорбь, ведь вы твёрдо уповаете на грядущее воскресение и неизбежную встречу. Мы, простые миряне, лишены даже этого утешения.

— О, я знаю, знаю наверняка, что встречусь снова с моим дорогим мальчиком, — ответил священник, и светлая улыбка озарила его лицо. — Верьте и вы. Не теряйте надежду!

Если бы я мог!

Я зашагал по грунтовой дороге, которая вела к деревне. В отдалении гудел поезд, отходивший от станции, за сложенными без раствора каменными изгородями паслись на полях овцы, подросшие ягнята скакали вокруг. Коровы поднимали морды и смотрели на меня большими задумчивыми глазами.

Деревня в этот час была пустынна. Все занимались своими делами. В «Синем льве», куда я зашёл освежиться, тоже было пусто. Трактирщик неторопливо протирал кружки, в то время как его жена подметала пол и посыпала его свежими опилками. Я заказал пива, радуясь, что могу поговорить не спеша и без лишних свидетелей. Во время неторопливой беседы можно выяснить много всего любопытного. Холмс умел производить впечатление общительного парня, своего в любой компании, да и мне люди доверяют; осмелюсь сказать, для добывания информации я часто оказываюсь весьма небесполезен.

На неизбежный вопрос Трента, что стало причиной нашего визита в Уичерли-холл, я ответил более-менее правдиво: мы приехали по приглашению сэра Персиваля, который хотел узнать мнение Холмса об одном очень старом деле, и к розыску пропавшего Тимми нас привлекли случайно.

Вспомнив о словах Джоллиса, я поинтересовался мнением Трента о молодом бароне.

— Настоящий джентльмен и всегда таким был. С детства его помню. Уж такой был пригожий мальчонка, только всегда невесёлый. Оно и немудрено: отец погиб, а мать ему была всё равно что чужая. Сейчас дела у него идут хорошо, денег не мотает и не слишком суров: если кто поохотится на кроликов в его лесу или скотина случайно забредёт на его луга, сэр Персиваль шума не поднимает. Лишь бы не нагличали. — Трент обернулся к жене, которая вошла в зал с новым ведром опилок. — Я как раз рассказываю доктору о сэре Персивале. Ты, конечно, опять скажешь, что я сплетничаю.

— У нас такая маленькая деревня, что о ком нам ещё и сплетничать? О нём да о девочках Вузли, — ответила миссис Трент. — Да, должна сказать, что сэр Персиваль — человек достойный, особенно по нынешним временам, когда молодёжь думает, что чем нахальнее держишься, тем больше чести. Вот разве что с женитьбой медлит…

— Куда ему спешить? — возразил трактирщик. — Он ещё слишком молод для того, чтобы запрягаться в семейную карету. Был бы я богатый да знатный, тоже не стал бы торопиться. Лошадь и то надо выбирать с умом, что уж говорить о жене. Я вон свою благоверную и так и эдак проверил, прежде чем покупать кольцо.

— Что за гадости вы говорите, мистер Трент! — Хозяйка с добродушным негодованием хлопнула трактирщика полотенцем по широкой спине.

— Значит, к сэру Персивалю в деревне относятся хорошо, — сказал я задумчиво. — Но, может быть, кто-то затаил на него зло?

— Если и так, я про это ничего не знаю. А то, чего я не знаю про эту деревню, вы можете положить на ложку и проглотить — даже запивать не придётся.

— Нед Фарнли его не шибко любит, — вставила миссис Трент.

— Нед не любит всех богатых, он социалист. Ходит в красном галстуке и трещит про социальное равенство, а сам лопату в руках держать не умеет.

Я улыбнулся.

— Я слышал, что в среде социалистов такая болезнь распространена. Но в случае мистера Фарнли неприязнь к Уичерли носит не только сословный характер, насколько я понял. Кажется, старший егерь барона претендует на руку девушки, к которой мистер Фарнли питает нежные чувства?

— Точно так, — подтвердил Трент. — Сказать по чести, на месте мисс Вузли я бы обоим отказал.

— Почему?

— Джон Бучем — мужчина положительный, но характер у него тяжёлый, да и рука, говорят, тоже. У Фарнли нет ни гроша и, хуже того, нет желания зарабатывать. Будет всю жизнь сидеть на шее у сестёр, а им и без того нелегко приходится. После смерти мистера Вузли дела на ферме пришли в упадок. Двум девочкам, даже самым разумным, трудно управиться с хозяйством без мужчины. Они давно бы разорились, если бы не умение Магдалены обращаться с лошадьми. Ей отдают объезжать самых норовистых лошадей со всей округи. Вот недавно привели Клевера — трёхлетку с фермы Липтонов. Старый Липтон хотел его пристрелить после того, как Клевер чуть не убил его младшего сына, да семья отговорила. Такой подлой и злобной скотины, как этот жеребчик, я в жизни не видел — сущий дьявол, а не конь. И что же? Привели его к Магдалене Вузли, а через две недели она вернула его Липтонам скромного и послушного: впору было подумать, что у неё в стойле дожидался двойник Клевера, кроткий как ягнёнок.

— Наверное, у девушек с приданым и без родственников нет отбоя от женихов, — заметил я.

Трент почесал в затылке.

— Не сказал бы. Старшей сестры, Магдалены, в деревне побаиваются из-за того, что она водится с Блай, а старуха у нас вроде колдуньи. Зла Магдалена никому не делала и красавица писаная, а только, сэр, не про деревенских парней эта красота. Иной раз на неё посмотришь, и сердце замрёт: как из холма вышла. И очень уж строгая да серьёзная. У Аделины нрав весёлый, только замуж она не торопится. Помяните моё слово, сэр: она Бучему и Фарнли просто голову морочит, а те грызутся, равно два пса из-за лакомой косточки.

— Трент! — сказала трактирщица уже строго.

Я поспешил закрыть скользкую тему.

— О мальчике Ловеттов нет вестей?

Тренты переглянулись. Трактирщик уныло покачал головой.

— Нет, сэр. Как в воду канул. Жаль, хороший был мальчишка, смышлёный.

— Я бы не стала говорить раньше времени, — сказала миссис Трент, впрочем, без особой надежды. — Может, ещё найдётся.

— Хорошо бы, когда так, — отозвался хозяин. — В этом лесу часто кружит. Никто не знает почему, только то и дело кто-нибудь заблудится, и все из местных, кто всю жизнь здесь живёт, — и охотники, и даже егеря. Ладно бы от пива, а то всегда трезвые. Идут и по солнцу, и по приметам, а возвращаются к одному месту, будто кто-то водит. Поводит-поводит и выведет. Из взрослых по-настоящему ещё никто не терялся.

Печальная тема угасила беседу. Я допил пиво, поблагодарил Трентов за гостеприимство и отправился в обратный путь.

Миновав низкую каменную стену, вдоль которой рос шиповник, я углубился в лес. Могучие деревья заслоняли солнце, путь пролегал среди зарослей ежевики и густого подлеска. Идти было нелегко: тропинка то и дело вспучивалась древесными корнями и преграждалась ежевичными плетями. Лес был погружён в зловещую тишину. Стволы смыкались у меня за спиной, точно ворота. Тусклый дневной свет несмело находил лазейки в листве. Стояла полная тишина, если не считать капель, изредка падающих с веток. Ветви переплетались, точно слова в манускрипте, написанном на языке давно исчезнувшего народа. После вчерашнего дождя почва стала вязкой. Комары вились вокруг меня, норовя залезть в глаза и рот.

Внезапно моё внимание привлекло странное явление: между кустами мелькал огонёк. Бледный, похожий на свет угасающей газовой лампы, он то бледнел, то ярко вспыхивал.

Я уставился на эту точку, пытаясь понять, что это. Кто-то бродит по лесу с фонарём? Зачем кому-то мог понадобиться фонарь среди ясного дня?

В лесу стоял сумрак от густой листвы, а тени ветвей на земле переплетались так, что в глазах рябило, поэтому я сначала не мог понять, кто это идёт. Но мало-помалу я различил, что это ребёнок, мальчик лет шести, с ярко-рыжими кудрявыми волосами. Он был один и направлялся к тому месту, где я стоял, — шёл гораздо быстрее, чем можно было ожидать от такого маленького мальчика в такой местности.

Я была точно скован — не столько неожиданностью или быстротой, с которой он приближался, а приближался он быстро, сколько чем-то в его лице. Наконец я опомнился и сделал шаг навстречу мальчику. Он тут же остановился, а потом бросился бежать.

— Малыш, не бойся! — крикнул я. — Я помогу тебе! Я отведу тебя к маме! Постой же!

Я бросился к светлой фигурке, но ребёнок был так напуган, что не слушал меня; он легко пробирался сквозь подлесок, нырял между корягами и выбирал тропки, слишком узкие для меня. Вскоре я потерял его из вида и остановился. Постояв немного, я отдышался, достал платок и вытер пот со лба. Несмотря на лесной полумрак, было слишком жарко, вокруг меня звенели жаждавшие крови комары.

Оглянувшись, я не увидел и следа дорожки, с которой так легкомысленно сошёл. Впереди слышался шум реки, скрытой деревьями. Рассудив, что поиски тропы займут больше времени и усилий, чем путь вперёд, я решил добраться до реки и по берегу выйти к мосту или переправе. Отгоняя мысли о змеях, которые могли скрываться в подлеске, я двинулся вперёд.

Меня окружал лес, тёмный, безмолвный, непроходимый с виду. Он выглядел таким дремучим и безлюдным, словно я вдруг перенёсся на несколько тысяч лет назад, когда ни деревни, ни замка ещё не было в помине, а под этими деревьями бродили только звери и, быть может, существа ещё более странные и далёкие от рода человеческого.

— Эй, кто-нибудь! — крикнул я.

Ответа не было. Я попытался вспомнить, где находилось солнце, когда я вышел из деревни, — вроде бы слева — и двинулся сквозь кусты. Шумел я, наверное, на весь лес. Мало-помалу мной овладело неприятное чувство одиночества и тоски, словно я навеки заплутал в этом сумеречном лесу и никогда уже его не покину. Силуэты деревьев казались одушевлёнными, и всё мерещилось, что кто-то прячется поблизости и внимательно наблюдает за мной.

От давешнего дождя на открытой местности и следа не осталось, но здесь столетний слой опавшей листы сохранил влагу. Мокрая земля была скользкой, идти было тяжело. Я обогнул куст орешника и едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности: передо мной стояла женщина.

Она глядела на меня огромными, как у лани, и светлыми, как у ангела, глазами — вот только выражение этих глаз было отнюдь не кротким. Девушка смотрела так, словно она была тут хозяйкой, а я — незваным гостем. Пока длилась пауза, я понял, что так и есть: сойдя с тропинки, я покинул земли барона и вышел к ферме.

— Вы, наверное, мисс Вузли? Прошу прощения, если вторгся в частное владение. Меня зовут Джон Уотсон, доктор Уотсон. Я гость сэра Персиваля. Я заметил в лесу маленького мальчика и хотел отвести его к родителям, но он испугался меня и убежал, а я заблудился.

Девушка сделала шаг навстречу. За её плечами висел дробовик.

— Приятно познакомиться, доктор Уотсон, — сказала она. — Я — Магдалена Вузли. Где вы видели мальчика?

Я повернулся, беспомощно разглядывая лес.

— Право, не могу сказать. Я совсем потерял направление.

— Неужели Тимми Ловетт? — Девушка оглянулась. — Хорошо, если это он. Я слышала, будто его похитили. Искать его бесполезно, пока сам не покажется. Я отправлю посыльного к сэру Персивалю, как только вернусь, нужно организовать поиски с собаками по всему лесу. Если хотите, можете пойти со мной на ферму. Вид у вас такой, словно вы продрогли. Мы с сестрой напоим вас чаем, а потом вы сможете вернуться в замок.

Я с радостью принял предложение, поскольку действительно замёрз и промочил ноги, к тому же мне хотелось продолжить неожиданное знакомство.

По тропинке, идущей вниз по берегу среди спутанных корней, мы спустились к воде, к маленькому причалу из старых, обветрившихся до серого цвета досок. К нему была привязана лодка. Я хотел взяться за вёсла, но Магдалена Вузли меня опередила.

— Оставьте, — сказала она, — вы не знаете этой реки. Она кажется спокойной, но здесь есть несколько коварных течений и омутов.

— Многие выражали опасения, что пропавший мальчик утонул.

— Если так, скоро его бы не нашли, — отрывисто ответила девушка. — Некоторых утопленников не находят вовсе, они остаются в омутах под корягами. Поэтому мы с сестрой не едим речной рыбы.

При мысли о мёртвых телах, покоящихся в яминах на дне реки, у меня засосало под ложечкой.

Между тем день был прекрасный. Солнце ярко освещало водную гладь, берега, покрытые лесом, издали казались приветливыми и безопасными. Неподалёку от лодки стайка уток качалась на волнах. То и дело какая-нибудь из них перевёртывалась хвостом кверху, показывая жемчужные перья на гузке, и вновь поднимала голову из воды, поспешно что-то проглатывая. Маленькая чёрная лысуха прокладывала себе путь среди листьев кувшинок. Река, казалось, стояла неподвижно, двигались только отражения облаков, но листья, уносимые течением, показывали истинную силу быстрины. Ласточки задевали воду кончиками крыльев, голубой стрелкой мелькнула стрекоза, оставив радужный отблеск крыльев.

Магдалена Вузли гребла равномерно и привычно, без видимых усилий. Я чувствовал себя неловко в роли пассажира и потому, несмотря на приятную обстановку, обрадовался, когда мы причалили на том берегу.

Ферма была обширной и ухоженной, большой дом оказался тщательно выбелен, все заборы стояли ровно и стройно, как солдаты на параде, не думая заваливаться вперёд или назад; несколько опрятных, добротно одетых работников и работниц занимались делами, смысл которых не был мне вполне понятен, но которые, очевидно, было совершенно необходимо исполнить. Никто не лежал под деревом, зажав соломинку в зубах и мечтательно глядя на синее летнее небо. Скорее всего, образ крестьянина, мечтательно глядящего на небо рассматривающего облака в разгар летнего дня, мог зародиться только в воображении горожанина.

Я обратил внимание на то, как вежливо и почтительно работники приветствовали свою хозяйку, — ещё один факт, говоривший в её пользу.

Дом с лужайкой перед входом, пышным цветником сбоку и превосходным фруктовым садом в глубине усадьбы выглядел очаровательно. Мне показалось, что плетистые розы, обвивавшие стены, не слишком подходят Магдалене Вузли, что её дому больше пристал бы старый плющ, однако это противоречие разрешилось, когда я увидел младшую сестру.

Аделина Вузли тоже была очень хороша собой, но в другом роде: это была весёлая кудрявая блондинка с нежным, словно написанным акварелью румянцем, почти незаметными бровями и пышными локонами. Фигурка у неё была округлая, что называется, аппетитная — ничего общего с величественной статью сестры. Я сразу понял, что за прелестная садовница развела здесь розы, и посочувствовал её поклонникам. Девушка походила на молодую кошечку, которая только-только почувствовала, как остры её коготки, и ещё не успела наиграться.

К моему удивлению, в светлой гостиной, обставленной нарядной, совсем не дешёвой мебелью, я застал Холмса. Он удобно расположился в кресле и пытался вести светскую беседу с Фарнли, который был совсем недоволен такой компанией. Моё появление заставило его скроить ещё более кислую мину.

Аделина исчезла на минуту, внесла поднос с чашками и сандвичами и собиралась уйти, но Холмс её остановил.

— Не покидайте нас, прошу вас. И вы, мисс Вузли, — обратился он к Магдалене. — Где вы отыскали моего заблудшего друга?

— Я и вправду заблудился, — сказал я, — мисс Вузли меня просто спасла.

— Неправда. — Девушка слегка улыбнулась. — Вы бы скоро нашли дорогу.

Я вспомнил переплетение ветвей, непролазный подлесок и молча усомнился в справедливости этого утверждения.

— Что это вам вздумалось бегать по лесу? — осведомился Фарнли, с неприязнью глядя на сандвич, который вовсе не заслуживал подобного отношения.

— Кажется, я видел пропавшего мальчика.

Я рассказал о своих поисках, а тем временем Магдалена, написав что-то, вызвала работника и велела ему отнести записку инспектору Баккету.

— Этот полицейский! — процедил Фарнли. — Да ещё вы, мистер Холмс! Не много ли шума из-за пропавшего фермерского сыночка? Дети убегают из дома и иногда теряются. Он придёт, как только проголодается.

Холмс только хмыкнул.

Аделина налила мне чаю. Я с благодарностью принял угощение из её прелестных рук и оглядел гостиную, безусловно украшенную этими самыми руками, ещё раз. По стенам были развешаны цветные литографии с изображениями зверей и птиц — очень хорошие — и репродукции картин Чарльза Бёртона Барбера — довольно слащавые. Вышивки под стеклом были сделаны, по всей видимости, несколькими поколениями женщин семейства Вузли. Судя по корзиночке с рукоделием и пяльцами, Аделина Вузли намеревалась пополнить эту галерею. Единственной неожиданной деталью интерьера была экзотическая маска, висевшая между портретом девочки с сенбернаром и акварельным букетом васильков. Сильно вытянутая, из лоснящегося дерева, светло-коричневого цвета, она изображала морду большеухого существа; прорези для глаз и маленький сомкнутый рот были подчёркнуты чёрной краской, однако не производили зловещего впечатления. Эту вещь я бы с удовольствием повесил в своей гостиной, в отличие от страшилищ, украшавших библиотеку Уичерли.

Я спросил у младшей мисс Вузли, не является ли маска подарком Уичерли.

— Ну что вы! — Она засмеялась. — Не в таких мы отношениях, чтобы они стали нам что-то дарить. Мы даже не арендаторы. Эта ферма всегда принадлежала маминым предкам. Вообще-то наша семья такая же древняя, как семья Уичерли, только мы не богаты и титула у нас нет. И, хотя наши семьи живут рядом уже не первое столетие, дружбу мы никогда не водили — всякому понятно почему. Маску привезла бабушка, папина мать, когда приехала сюда жить из Лондона. Дед — не дед Саймон, другой, папин отец, — вроде когда-то путешествовал. Наверное, это один из его сувениров. Те маски, что принадлежат барону, — говорят, они очень страшные. Это вправду так?

— Ваша гораздо симпатичнее, — сказал я. — Значит, вы никогда не были в замке?

— Никогда. — Аделина вздохнула.

— Бывала по делам, — ответила Магдалена. — Экскурсии мне не устраивали, да мне бы и в голову не пришло о ней просить. Нам не нужно никаких одолжений и милостей. Я своё место знаю, место это — моё, и ни на какое другое я его менять не стану. Моя ферма мне подходит, а я подхожу ей. Человеку разумному достаточно иметь возможность приносить пользу и честно работать. Мне больше всего нравятся люди, которые спокойно выбирают подобный путь, вместо того чтобы судорожно пытаться прославиться и претендовать на привилегии, которых не заслужили.

Я мог и ошибаться, но мне показалось, что эти слова были обращены к Фарнли, хотя Магдалена вовсе на него не смотрела.

Сам Фарнли тоже заподозрил подобное. Он покраснел и резко сказал:

— Эту песенку мы знаем. Честно работай да знай своё место и выше не меть. Сейчас не те времена. Человек со способностями не обязан всю жизнь горбатиться в лавке или на ферме. Есть и другие возможности.

— Значит, мистер Холмс, сегодня все будут искать малыша Тимми? — спросила Аделина с излишней живостью. — Мне так жалко Ловеттов! Бедные! А вы знаете, что нашего брата тоже похитили?

— Аделина! — Магдалина Вузли гневно взглянула на сестру.

— Что? — Холмс подобрался.

— Бабушка рассказывала, что нашего маленького братца похитили эльфы.

— Бабушка была не в своём уме, — резко сказала Магдалена. — Никто никого не похищал. Он просто умер.

— Вы помните, как это случилось? — спросил Холмс.

Магдалена покачала головой.

— Это был мой близнец. Умер, когда ему было две недели от роду. Аделина появилась три года спустя. Как видите, никаких роковых тайн. Мы с Аделиной тоже будем искать Тимми со своей стороны леса.

— Лучше этого не делать, — мягко сказал Холмс. — С добровольцами из деревни, людьми инспектора Баккета и слугами сэра Персиваля народу будет достаточно. Вам не стоит ходить поздно ночью в лесу.

— Глупости, мы в лесу как дома! — Магдалена тряхнула головой. — Неужели вы думаете, что у нас водятся волки или медведи? Я за всю жизнь не видела никого опаснее лисы. Но, если вы говорите, что людей хватает, мы, пожалуй, не пойдём.

Аделина вздохнула с облегчением. Похоже, её отношение к лесу, особенно ночному, было иным.

— Ну а вы, мистер Фарнли, конечно, примете участие в поисках? — спросил Холмс.

— Я? Нет. Мне это совершенно неинтересно, — ответил тот с презрением.

Магдалена покраснела от негодования, а Аделина — от смущения за кавалера.

— Наверное, боитесь призраков? — попыталась она обратить отказ в шутку.

— Каких призраков? — заинтересовался Холмс.

— Ну как же, позавчера мистер Фарнли видел привидение возле башни. — Девушка лукаво тряхнула локонами.

Она была такая хорошенькая, свежая и весёлая, что я решительно не желал ей выходить ни за сурового егеря, ни за никчёмного Фарнли. Эта девушка определённо заслуживала лучшей участи.

— Белую Даму или Серого Монаха? — подхватил шутку Холмс. — Оно стонало, блуждало со свечой, несло в руках собственную голову или указывало перстом на место, где злобные враги замуровали его в стену?

— Чушь какая! — фыркнул Фарнли. — Ничего подобного! Я прогуливался в лесу и проходил мимо башни. Уже смеркалось, видно было плохо, но я заметил сгорбленный силуэт у входа. Мальчишками мы иногда пробирались туда, искали клад. Там у входа есть арка, а под аркой каменная площадка. Там человек и шарил, будто искал какой-то потерянный предмет. Мне стало любопытно, и я подошёл ближе, но тут человек выпрямился, повернулся в мою сторону и вдруг исчез. Прямо как сквозь землю провалился. Только что был — и вот уже нету.

— Спрятался в кустах? — предположил я. — Может быть, принял вас за егеря или сэра Персиваля? Ведь башня стоит на землях барона, правильно?

Фарнли немедленно встопорщил перья.

— Уичерли не обеднеет от того, что я пройду по его земле! И по какому праву он ею владеет? Его лес, его замок, его парк, его земля! Земля должна принадлежать народу, который на ней живёт! Один человек, ничем не примечательный, ничего не совершивший, владеет всем этим только потому, что когда-то в древности какой-то из королей-разбойников захватил этот кусок земли и отдал одному из своих приспешников, разбойников помельче. Они называют разбойниками нас, но сами они — первые грабители и убийцы, и они продолжают грабить, а если пойдёшь против них — продолжат и убивать, и всё по закону, по своему писанному кровью закону!

Магдалена Вузли выслушала тираду с непроницаемым лицом, не позволявшим судить об её истинном отношении к обсуждаемому вопросу. Аделина явно заскучала.

— Привидения — это так увлекательно! — сказала она немного невпопад. — И эта древняя башня, и развалины… Всё-таки интересно родиться в семье с такой историей, не правда ли, мистер Холмс?

Холмс не ожидал нападения, однако вовремя собрался и выразил согласие.

— А сами вы когда-нибудь видели привидение?

— Нет, — с сожалением призналась Аделина. — Разве что считать привидением мистера Джоллиса, который выскакивает из кустов то тут, то там, или старушку Блай. Она такая странная. Магдалена, зачем ты её привечаешь?

— Травяные сборы, — кратко ответила Магдалена. — Полезно для лошадей.

— Вы не сообщили о таинственном человеке инспектору Баккету? — спросил я Фарнли.

— Сообщить о чём? — ответил тот с вызовом. — Призрак на развалинах башни — можно представить, как этот ваш Баккет отнесётся к такому заявлению! Наверное, сразу упечёт меня в тюрьму за нарушение границ частной собственности. Все эти ищейки меня терпеть не могут.

— И неудивительно! — сказал я, когда человек в красном галстуке нас покинул и мы откланялись сразу вслед за ним. — Надобно обладать стальными нервами, чтобы терпеть этого самозваного ниспровергателя устоев. Ни один здравомыслящий человек не пожелает, чтобы кто-то мутил воду в таком приятном месте.

— Приятное место, в котором пропадают дети. — Холмс, щурясь от солнца, оглядел окрестности. — Помните, что я говорил вам о прелестях сельского захолустья, Уотсон? Кажется, тогда мы занимались делом Рукаслов.

— В одном Фарнли прав: его таинственное происшествие ничем не поможет в поисках мальчика. Скорее всего, сгорбленной тенью у подножия башни была всего-навсего та старая ве… ведунья, — поправился я в последний момент, заметив, что Магдалена Вузли вышла нас проводить, и вспомнив о её дружбе с травницей.

— Вы переправились на лодке? — спросил я.

— Нет. Здесь неподалёку есть мост. Решил прогуляться, осмотреть окрестности.

Магдалена глядела нам вслед серьёзными светлыми глазами. В её облике мне чудилось нечто знакомое, хотя я и был уверен, что никогда не встречал эту девушку раньше.

— Как бы вы ни старались похоронить свою наблюдательность под слоем эмоций, она всё же пробивается наружу, не так ли? — сказал Холмс, верно расценив причину моей задумчивости. — Да, изрядное сходство с сэром Персивалем. Видимо, кто-то из баронов добавил крови Уичерли в жилы фермеров.

Эта мысль была мне неприятна, хотя, разумеется, не могла бросить тень на саму девушку.

— В этом деле слишком много разговоров о крови. По крайней мере сэр Персиваль оказался настоящим Уичерли, а не подменышем.

— Гм! — ответил Холмс.

— Гм? — переспросил я. — Вы в этом сомневаетесь? Вы обманули сэра Персиваля? Но зачем?

— Столько вопросов, Уотсон. Нет, я не обманывал сэра Персиваля. Что касается причин моего «гм!», то вы легко о них догадаетесь, дав себе труд хоть на короткое время отринуть романтические фантазии и вернуться к действительности. Вспомните всё, о чём мы говорили, а самое главное — всё, что мы видели в Уичерли-холле, и тогда вы перестанете задавать нелепые вопросы.

Прогулка перестала казаться мне приятной. Сейчас я бы желал, чтобы инспектор Баккет оказался рядом и выволочка досталась ему. Не исключено даже, что инспектор Баккет дал бы Холмсу достойный отпор. Почему-то мне казалось, что он смог бы это сделать.

— Живое воображение, — продолжал Холмс, не замечая моего неудовольствия (моё неудовольствие стиралось из его памяти быстрее информации о том, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца), — превосходное качество, но порою человек, наделённый им, теряет способность к анализу. Обилие данных бывает вредно, они путают наблюдателя и, нагромождаясь, скрывают друг друга.

Мы пересекли поляну с башней. В ярких лучах солнца она выглядела декоративной достопримечательностью и манила прохладой, тем более что день был очень жаркий. Меня одолевал целый рой надоедливых мелких комаров, которые всю дорогу зудели мне в уши; очень не хватало газеты, чтобы их разогнать.

— Вы видите превеликое множество разных вещей, которые складываются в более или менее связную картину, — продолжал Холмс.

Обратите внимание, я не написал: «продолжал зудеть».

— То, что в неё вписывается, вы принимаете, то, что не вписывается, отбрасываете или переделываете, придавая вещам смысл, который в них не заложен. Так мыслит обычный человек. Это не логический, не рациональный процесс, и он вполне объясняет то, что люди делают, и то, что делают с ними. В этом смысле человек и вправду царь природы: он правит вещами, укладывая их в изобретённые им схемы. Но это царь дураков. Созданный человеком порядок не отражает действительности, и едва лишь создатель выходит за границы созданного, как мир набрасывается на него со всей своей непридуманной жестокой реальностью, вводя в смущение и повергая в ужас. Я не управляю вещами, я их вижу и следую естественно вытекающему из их расположения рисунку. Возможно, мои доказательства подчас кажутся вам странными и ничего не доказывающими, возможно, опытный адвокат в суде не оставил бы от них камня на камне. Но я нахожу истину, поскольку готов смотреть на неё, а не в себя.

Мы с Холмсом были знакомы давно, и я привык к молниеносным и непредсказуемым сменам его настроения, к периодам меланхолии или лихорадочного нетерпения. Я научился выдерживать и вспышки гнева, и приступы хандры, и то, как Холмс изводил меня дисгармоничными скрипичными руладами, розыгрышами, которые больше пристали бы школьнику, или своим недобрым остроумием. Однако временами мне очень хотелось взять его за лацканы пиджака и хорошенько потрясти.

Холмс словно прочёл мои мысли, потому что, вдруг остановившись, повернулся ко мне и сказал:

— Но, право, Уотсон, кажется, я способен видеть только ту истину, что скрывается за преступлениями, — и никакой другой! Поэтому ни одна живая душа на свете, даже мой собственный брат, не в силах выносить меня сколь-нибудь долго. Я пытаюсь научить вас расследовать преступления ради вашего собственного блага, точно так же, как в школе тьютор ради моего собственного блага предлагал мне пойти поиграть в крикет вместо того, чтобы сидеть зарывшись в книги, или кто-нибудь из старших учеников для моей же пользы давал мне затрещину, дабы воспитать во мне скромность. Забудьте всё, что я сказал, и продолжайте наслаждаться готическим обаянием Уичерли-холла, а также готическим обаянием его хозяина, если вам так угодно. Вы же знаете, что я дам все ответы в заключительном акте нашей пьесы.

— Что ж, уверен, Холмс, когда вы раскроете все тайны, то сами мне скажете, и просить об этом не придётся, — ответил я благонравно, как маленький мальчик, который хочет получить порцию варенья и уверен, что раздобыть её честным путём будет легче, чем украсть из буфета.

Холмс взглянул на меня со смущением и едва ли не с раскаянием.

— Дорогой Уотсон, я нуждаюсь в вас — в вашем замечательном здравом смысле, в свойственных вам спокойной методичности и готовности прийти на помощь, в вашей честности и храбрости — словом, в тех ваших качествах, которые не может не заметить любой, кто провёл в вашем обществе хотя бы полчаса.

Теперь настал мой черёд смутиться.

К счастью, впереди показался Уичерли-холл, с его террасами и башенками, безмятежный в игре света и теней, и мы поспешили к нему, оставив неловкую тему.

Послание мисс Вузли явно достигло адресата: в замке готовились к поискам.

Инспектор Баккет держал себя совершенно естественно, ничуть не растерявшись от того, что попал в большой свет, и распоряжался своими констеблями, добровольцами из деревни и слугами из Уичерли-холла с равной непринуждённостью. Сэр Персиваль охотно предоставил права главнокомандующего этому ловцу человеков. Сам он вошёл в своего рода генеральный штаб, состоявший из самого инспектора, Холмса, Бучема, который направлял поисковые партии по различным маршрутам.

Баккет, Бучем и сэр Персиваль попытались определить, где именно я встретил мальчика. К сожалению, толку от меня было немного: я не мог сообщить ни особых примет места, ни расстояния до замка, да и направление представлял очень слабо. Боюсь, мною остались недовольны, но что поделать? Я городской житель, здесь мне всё было незнакомо. С тем же успехом я мог очутиться в африканских джунглях.

Летний вечер был ясным, однако, пока все собрались и приготовились выходить, начало смеркаться. Добровольцы вооружились фонарями, лай собак доносился со всех сторон.

В конце концов партии сформировались. В нашу входили мы с Холмсом, Баккет, два констебля, Клейбрук и возглавлявший её сэр Персиваль. Кроме Уичерли и дворецкого, никто из нас не знал местности и не умел ходить по лесу.

Мы направились в сторону реки; путь, который нам предстояло пройти, составлял пять миль по прямой, но по пресечённой местности расстояние должно было выйти гораздо больше. В лесу стемнело быстро, воздух стал влажным и холодным. Сэр Персиваль шёл впереди в компании двух биглей; он часто менял направление, не замедляя шага и ориентируясь в лесном лабиринте с поразительной лёгкостью. Я старался не отставать от группы, понимая, что, если останусь один, искать придётся меня самого. Закрываясь руками от веток, хлеставших по лицу, и отмахиваясь от комаров, я ругал себя за то, что не пошёл с группой, которая обыскивала Старую дорогу. Там от меня была бы хоть какая-то польза.

Констебли в силу своей молодости быстро приноровились и успевали сворачивать с тропинки, чтобы шарить по кустам, но больше всего меня задевала лёгкость, с которой престарелый дворецкий поспевал за своим хозяином.

Мы звали Тимми, но ответом нам был только лай собак и доносившиеся издалека крики остальных участников поисков. Дважды мы сталкивались с другими группами и, обменявшись неутешительными сведениями, вновь расходились в разных направлениях.

Уже через полчаса по моей спине потёк пот. Мокрый как мышь, я попытался снять куртку, однако тут же на меня набросилась стая голодных комаров.

Уичерли обернулся к нам.

— Всё в порядке?

— Дайте мне передохнуть, — попросил я, спрятав гордость в карман. — Я уже не так проворен, как был в ваши годы.

— Отдохнём немного, — согласился сэр Персиваль.

— Как вам удаётся находить дорогу в лесу? — спросил я, переводя дыхание.

— Я здесь вырос. Вам ведь удаётся находить дорогу в городе. Дома и деревья одинаковые только на взгляд чужака.

— Но есть же здесь места, которые вам незнакомы?

— Конечно. Большинство просто не стоит того, чтобы там бывать — слишком заросшие для верховой езды, непригодные для прогулок пешком. Люди, как звери, предпочитают нахоженные тропы. Никто не станет бродить по лесу просто так, ради удовольствия продираться сквозь заросли и ломать ноги о коряги. Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Готов к дальнейшим поискам.

— Сейчас мы повернём и дойдём до башни, ещё раз обыщем развалины, а потом вернёмся в замок. Я боюсь одного: мальчик совсем потерял направление и продвигается к лесу Дин. Милях в тридцати отсюда мой лес смыкается с королевским. Если он ушёл в ту сторону, всей армии Её Величества не хватит, чтобы его отыскать.

— Но я видел Тимми только днём, — напомнил я.

— Если это был он, — заметил Баккет. — Парнишке, который заплутал в лесу, незачем убегать от людей.

— Он мог принять меня за похитителя.

Мы дошли до реки и повернули назад. Я был несказанно этому рад. Меня утомили не столько поиски, сколько очевидная их бессмысленность. Густые папоротники хлестали меня по ногам, вымочив брюки до середины бёдер, ночная птица пронзительно вскрикивала, точно смеялась над нами.

Что хорошего в этой природе?

В жизни больше не пойду гулять в лесу, решил я и заорал:

— Тимми! Где ты, Тимми?

— Проклятье, Уотсон, у меня чуть разрыв сердца не случился, — проворчал Холмс.

— Давайте все вместе! — предложил я.

Мы остановились и некоторое время кричали на все лады.

— Слышите? — Баккет поднял палец.

Мы замолчали и прислушались. Бигли начали рычать.

— Это просто собака лает, — сказал сэр Персиваль недовольно.

— Нет, сэр. Она не просто лает, а лает так, будто видит что-то очень плохое.

В этот момент бигли бросились по направлению к звуку. Мы переглянулись и поспешили за ними. Чем ближе мы подходили, тем яснее становилось, что инспектор прав: собака захлёбывалась воплями ярости.

Между деревьями забрезжил просвет. Последние футы мы преодолели в лихорадочной спешке. Когда я вырвался из зарослей на поляну, сэр Персиваль и Клейбрук неподвижно стояли спиной ко мне, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Боже всемогущий! — прошептал Клейбрук.

Баккет выругался, а один из констеблей присвистнул.

Бульдог Бучема, привязанный к дереву, метался вокруг. Бигли тоже завыли и заметались. Опомнившийся Клейбрук взял их на свору и отвёл подальше.

Неподвижное тело старшего егеря привалилось к дереву. Пустые глазницы смотрели в пространство с какой-то странной значительностью. Из-под век выползали дорожки крови, в них виднелись остатки глазных яблок. Убийца не ограничился тем, чтобы проткнуть роговицу, — он тщательно вылущил из глазниц всё содержимое. Лицо егеря покрывали кровь и слизь, но, если отвлечься от этого ужасного факта, становилось понятно, что лицо убитого оставалось спокойным. Его не искажала гримаса муки, а рот не был раскрыт в агонии. Нижняя челюсть немного отвисла под воздействием силы тяжести, а поскольку голова, почти отделённая от тела, свисала, держась на нескольких сухожилиях, челюсть выдвинулась вперёд и вбок, как ящик комода. В ране были видны рассечённые сосуды, слипшиеся от свернувшейся крови, огромное пятно растеклось по груди трупа и вокруг него.

У тела стоял Фарнли, тоже весь в крови. В руке он сжимал изогнутый нож Бучема.

Холмс разглядывал место преступления с профессиональным интересом. Я посмотрел на сэра Персиваля. Его бледное лицо было спокойным, а во взгляде читалось лишь холодное любопытство, словно он разглядывал необычную, отчасти забавную диковину. Затем он опустил ресницы и отвернулся, словно зрелище ему надоело.

— Вот так-так, сэр, — произнёс инспектор Баккет, упершись руками в поясницу и покачивая головой. — Что это вы натворили?

— Это… — пролепетал Фарнли. — Нет!

Он встряхнул головой, как будто ему дали пощечину.

— Я нашёл его таким! И пяти минут не прошло, как я его нашёл! Хотел посмотреть, не дышит ли он, поскользнулся и упал в лужу крови.

Фарнли протянул к нам испачканные руки, словно жирная плёнка, которая их покрывала, подтверждала его невиновность.

— Хотел взглянуть, не дышит ли человек с наполовину отрезанной головой? — уточнил инспектор Баккет.

— Клянусь вам, так всё и было! — воскликнул молодой человек, утративший весь свой апломб.

— Вы держали в руках нож.

— Да… да, но он не мой. Я просто поднял его. Он лежал рядом с Бучемом, и я его поднял, не знаю зачем. А мой — вот! — И молодой человек безрассудно показал на зловещего вида тесак, также лежавший в крови.

— Довольно серьёзное орудие для человека, который собирался всего лишь искать маленького мальчика, — заметил Баккет. — Да ведь вы и не собирались его искать? Помнится, мистер Холмс упоминал, что вы отказались участвовать в поисках. Сказали, что вам это неинтересно. Или я неверно понял мистера Холмса? А может быть, это он вас неверно понял?

— Нет… нет… Я действительно так сказал, чтобы все подумали, что мне всё равно… но мне не всё равно. Я думал, что пойду один и найду этого мальчишку, и тогда… ну, не знаю, что я думал.

Взгляд Фарнли блуждал, старательно избегая изуродованного мертвеца.

— И вы взяли тесак, — напомнил Баккет, ткнув в его сторону толстым указательным пальцем и всем своим видом выражая недоумение.

— Это же лес. Мало ли кто здесь водится? И я видел здесь что-то странное — разве этого вам мистер Холмс не рассказывал? — К Фарнли на миг вернулась его задиристая злость. — И мальчишку кто-то похитил, верно ведь? Вот я и взял эту штуку с фермы Вузли, чтобы защититься, если на меня кто-нибудь нападёт.

— Так и вышло, да? — настаивал Баккет. — Так оно и вышло, сэр? Вы повстречались здесь с мистером Бучемом, один на один. Ваша ссора разгорелась вновь. Он бросился на вас, или угрожал вам, или, может быть, смеялся над вами и до того вас рассердил, что вы ударили его — так было дело?

Фарнли отчаянно замотал головой. Его так трясло, что он сцепил зубы, не в силах что-нибудь сказать.

— Понимаете, сэр, если бы вы просто ударили его ножом в пылу ссоры, мы бы все это поняли. Крупный мужчина, намного вас сильнее, угрожал вам, вы себя не помнили… Да, мы бы поняли всё это. Но для чего же вы надругались над телом? Вам ведь для этого понадобился маленький нож, сэр? Должно быть, вы были очень злы на мистера Бучема. Выколоть ему глаза… Нет, сэр, уж этого я никак не могу понять.

Фарнли согнулся пополам, и его вырвало на ботинки констебля. Тот вскрикнул, отскочил и занёс руку, чтобы ударить Фарнли, но инспектор вовремя остановил его повелительным движением руки.

— Довольно. Хватит этого всего. Протяните-ка руки, сэр.

Фарнли безропотно подчинился, и Баккет вмиг надел на него наручники.

— Посадите его в экипаж, — велел Баккет одному из констеблей, в то время как второй, ругаясь сквозь зубы, пытался очистить ботинки травой и листьями. — Нужно увезти его, пока люди не прознали, что тут случилось. Простой народ скор на суждения. Если кто-то решит, что этот вот молодой негодяй виновен в похищении ребёнка — а я решительно так не думаю, — целым он отсюда не уедет, да и нам заодно достанется. Ступайте живее. Перкинс, наведёте красоту в экипаже, там есть хорошая чистая тряпка. Я скажу пару слов этим джентльменам и тут же к вам присоединюсь, и придётся нам гнать во весь опор, богом клянусь. Что скажете, мистер Холмс?

— Я согласен с вами в том, что нужно увезти Фарнли как можно быстрее, виновен он или нет. Он не имеет отношения к пропаже мальчика, тут вы правы, как и в том, что его линчуют, не разбираясь, что к чему. Остальное обсудим завтра.

Баккет взглянул на Холмса, прищурив свои острые глаза, однако не стал высказывать того, что было у него на уме. Он завернул оба ножа в тряпку, отметив места, где они лежали, двумя небольшими камнями, поклонился и ушёл.

Всё это время бульдог метался на своей привязи и так обмотал её вокруг дерева, что почти себя задушил; теперь он скорее хрипел, чем выл.

— Нужно увести собаку, — сказал сэр Персиваль. — Клейбрук, позовите кого-нибудь из егерей.

Подошёл дворецкий, одетый в охотничью куртку и высокие грубые ботинки.

— Я уведу его, — сказал Клейбрук. — Тихо, Капитан, тихо!

— Постойте, я его отвяжу.

Сэр Персиваль бесстрашно подошёл к рычащей и брызжущей пеной собаке и положил голову ей на лоб. Рычание пса перешло в тихий звук, похожий на жалобу. Он перестал рваться и встал смирно. Сэр Персиваль отвязал собаку и передал поводок дворецкому. Бульдог мгновение постоял, тяжело дыша и вращая налитыми кровью глазами, а затем внезапно кинулся вперёд. Клейбрук, не в силах остановить пса, побежал за ним, цепляясь за поводок и пытаясь успокоить животное.

Остановившись перед телом хозяина, бульдог понюхал лужу свернувшейся крови и жалобно заскулил. Попытался, вытянув шею, лизнуть руку егеря.

— Пойдём, Капитан! — уговаривал Клейбрук, но пёс позволил увести себя только после того, как тело Бучема унесли, плотно завернув его в брезент.

Холмс тщательно обыскал место преступления, уделив особенное внимание пространству вокруг дерева, рядом с которым был убит Бучем, и второму, к которому был привязан Капитан.

— Разумеется, всё затоптали. Почти всё. Этот отпечаток, Уотсон, видите?

— Такой же, как на ферме Ловеттов, — сказал я, наклоняясь над следом от грубого ботинка, неясно отпечатавшимся в мокрой земле. — А где остальные?

— Убийца разворошил верхний слой листьев веткой — наверное, вот этой. Он ведь знает, что я здесь, вот и принял меры предосторожности. Умная бестия. Но этот пропустил, наверное, не заметил в темноте.

— Значит, вы не верите, что это Фарнли?

— Пойдёмте искать мальчика, Уотсон, — сказал Холмс вместо ответа. — Бучему уже не помочь. Его убийством займёмся завтра.

— Но Фарнли…

Холмс отрицательно покачал головой и взглядом указал на сэра Персиваля.

Мы присоединились к поискам, которые прекратились только в третьем часу утра, когда стало ясно, что искать бесполезно.

Стрелки часов приближались к четырём, когда я смыл с себя грязь и приготовился лечь. Послышался стук, дверь чуть слышно скрипнула, отворяясь. В комнату заглянул Холмс.

— Вы спите?

— Нет. Входите.

Холмс уселся на край кровати, упершись локтями в колени и прижав пальцы к губам. Он не спешил заводить со мной беседу. Я ждал, наблюдая, как он смотрит перед собой отсутствующим взглядом, беззвучно шевеля губами.

— Закроем окно, Уотсон, если вы не возражаете, — промолвил Холмс наконец. — Табачный дым, как вы знаете, способствует концентрации мысли, а такая запутанная история определённо требует предельной сосредоточенности.

Я закрыл окно, а Холмс растянулся на моей кровати и закурил. Я налил себе бренди, опустился в кресло и задумался.

Гнев и удивление Фарнли показались мне неподдельными. К тому же кровь Бучема успела свернуться. Вряд ли Фарнли провёл над телом убитого им человека час или около того.

Я снова вспомнил взгляд барона, устремлённый на мёртвое тело, его ледяные светлые глаза на неподвижном лице. Вероятно, молодой человек был так потрясён увиденным, что даже не смог осознать это в первый момент… Или это было нечто иное?

Глава V  
ВЕДЬМИНО ДЕРЕВО

Утром все уже знали о гибели старшего егеря и об аресте Фарнли, которого Баккет увёз в Троубридж самым ранним поездом.

На вопрос Холмса о настроениях слуг Клейбрук сообщил о всеобщей убеждённости в том, что убийца и похититель Тимми Ловетта — одно лицо, что теперь уже никто не сомневается в гибели мальчика и что Фарнли не поздоровится, если только полиция его отпустит. Я мог лишь восхититься дальновидностью инспектора, который в корне пресёк возможные осложнения.

— Мне нужно осмотреть сторожку, в которой жил егерь, — сказал Холмс за завтраком, обращаясь к сэру Персивалю. — Я могу это сделать?

— Да, разумеется. Только я понятия не имею, где могут быть ключи. Может быть, Клейбрук знает? Наверняка запасной ключ есть у управляющего, но он сейчас в Эдинбурге, я отпустил его на неделю.

— Если вы дадите разрешение, с дверью я разберусь, — пообещал Холмс.

— Я хочу пойти с вами, — неожиданно сказал сэр Персиваль.

Даже если бы Холмс хотел отказать, не представляю, как бы он мог это сделать, поэтому к сторожке мы отправились втроём.

Я полагал, что Холмс прибегнет к помощи отмычки, но он поступил проще: приподнял большой камень у входа и извлёк ключ из-под него.

— Я вхожу, с вашего позволения, — сказал он сэру Персивалю.

Тот молча кивнул.

В сторожке было опрятно — насколько может быть опрятно в жилище одинокого холостяка, делящего кров с крупной собакой.

Сэр Персиваль с любопытством осматривался.

— Выглядит довольно уютно.

— Вы здесь бывали?

— Не припомню, чтобы хоть раз сюда заходил. Может быть, в детстве, когда Клейбрук водил меня гулять. Он дружил с отцом Бучема. Хорошо, что старик не дожил до сегодняшнего дня.

Холмс обошёл комнату, служившую Бучему одновременно спальней и гостиной, заглянул в крохотную кухоньку, вернулся и принялся за обыск.

Сэр Персиваль уселся на табурет рядом со столом, на котором лежала развёрнутая газета и стояла кружка с остатками чая, я подошёл к крохотному окошку и выглянул наружу.

— На этот раз убийца пощадил собаку, — сказал Холмс между делом.

— Да. Бедный Капитан остался без хозяина, но он хотя бы жив… Постойте. В этот раз?

— Это тот же человек. Похититель. След, который я нашёл, совпадает с отпечатком, найденным возле изгороди Ловеттов. Почему собака жива?

— Почему? — переспросил я, чувствуя, что превращаюсь в эхо.

— Потому что она сильная и опасная, — пояснил Холмс, открывая шкафы и сноровисто перебирая их содержимое. — Щенок Тимми Ловетта был маленький. Убийца легко с ним справился.

Стыдно признаться, но я вдруг ощутил, как мои глаза увлажняются. Не знаю, о ком я подумал — о щенке, о самом Тимми… может быть, обо всех маленьких и слабых созданиях, которых так легко лишить жизни.

— Но к бульдогу убийца подойти не рискнул, — продолжал Холмс, к счастью не заметивший моей глупой слабости. — Если эта собака в кого-то вцепится, то уже не отпустит. И это означает что?

— Что? — спросили мы с сэром Персивалем одновременно.

— Убийца использует орудие с острым, но недлинным клинком. Судя по размеру башмака и глубине следа, этот человек высокого роста, руки у него достаточно длинные, чтобы дотянуться до горла Бучема и перерезать его одним ударом, но с собакой такой номер не пройдёт, разве что она встанет на задние лапы. Это ещё один довод в пользу Фарнли.

— Почему? — спросил сэр Персиваль.

Холмс в этот момент залез под кровать и что-то там делал, так что мы могли видеть только заднюю часть его куртки и подошвы его ботинок.

— У Фарнли был тесак, — объяснил я, наблюдая, как Холмс извивается, пытаясь протиснуться под низкое ложе. — И если бы он хотел убить собаку, то ударил бы её сверху. Пёс ведь был привязан.

— Но, может быть, он этого не хотел? Решил пощадить Капитана? — Сэр Персиваль тоже наблюдал за Холмсом, хмуря тонкие брови.

— Живой пёс подвергал его опасности. Он лаял и бесновался. Любой из поисковых отрядов мог явиться на шум, чтобы посмотреть, в чём дело.

— Как и произошло в конечном итоге, — заключил Холмс, вылезая из-под кровати весь в пыли и паутине с маленьким свёртком в руках.

Усевшись на второй табурет, он развернул свёрток. Под слоем газетной бумаги обнаружилась пачка купюр. Холмс пересчитал их.

— Сто пятьдесят фунтов. Довольно крупная сумма. Сколько вы платили Бучему?

— Не знаю в точности. Спрошу у поверенного. Бучем работал у меня всю жизнь и, насколько я знаю, отличался экономностью. Вероятно, это его накопления.

Холмс пожал плечами.

— Которые он прячет под кроватью вместо того, чтобы держать в банке? Купюры чистые и новые. Обратите внимание на газету — позавчерашняя «Таймс». Ваш егерь любил на досуге почитать «Таймс», сэр Персиваль?

— Откуда мне знать?

— Да, в самом деле, откуда… А на столе у него лежит «Вестник Харриден-Вуд». И в пачке газет на растопку тоже один только «Вестник», никакой «Таймс».

— Он мог взять газету в доме, — сказал сэр Персиваль. — Я выписываю «Таймс».

— Возможно, — пробормотал Холмс. — Мне нужно забрать эти деньги, чтобы передать их инспектору Баккету. Кто является наследником Бучема?

Сэр Персиваль пожал плечами.

Мы вышли из коттеджа. Холмс запер дверь и положил ключ обратно под камень, словно прежний хозяин мог вернуться и хватиться пропажи.

— Вы сказали: «Ещё один довод в пользу Фарнли», — напомнил сэр Персиваль. — До сих пор я не слышал ни одного.

— Так ведь и дело ещё только началось. Что вам известно об этом человеке?

— Я его почти не знаю. Живёт он на то, что осталось в наследство от отца, который владел галантерейной лавкой в Харриден-Вуд. Доход, как я понимаю, пустячный, к тому же Харриден-Вуд мелок для такой крупной рыбы. Странно, что он задержался здесь так надолго.

Сэр Персиваль скривил губы. Фарнли определённо мог бы стать автором книги «Как наживать врагов и производить неприятное впечатление на людей».

— Говорят, он питал какие-то надежды в отношении мисс Вузли, — пояснил я.

— Одной из двух сестёр, что живут на ферме за рекой? — Сэр Персиваль кивнул. — Наверняка в отношении младшей. Старшая слишком разумна для этого человека. Мы с ней встречались однажды… по поводу лошадей. Нечасто случается, чтобы незамужняя девушка сама покупала жеребца на племя, однако времена меняются.

— Фарнли хотел бы, чтобы они менялись побыстрее, — заметил я.

— Да, верно, — ответил сэр Персиваль без насмешки, которую я ожидал услышать. — Однажды мы с Фарнли столкнулись у доктора Гилла. Доктор готов снабжать книгами кого угодно, хоть Жиля де Реца, если этот человек изнывает без чтения. Фарнли воспользовался случаем, чтобы донести до меня свою позицию относительно моего места в обществе настоящего и обществе будущего. Помнится, были употреблены слова «паразит» и «помойка истории». Мне очень хотелось выкинуть этого субъекта из окна, но в доме доктора Гилла я не мог себе этого позволить.

Сэр Персиваль отпил немного из бокала, глядя на маски, и улыбнулся, словно эти зверские физиономии его развлекали.

— Тем не менее тирада Фарнли действительно заставила меня почувствовать себя паразитом, и временами это чувство возвращается.

— Он сам — паразит, — проворчал я. — Не работал ни дня в жизни и не собирается этого делать. Ему хочется занять ваше место, только и всего, и сесть на шею тому самому трудовому народу, о котором он так печётся.

— В любом случае надежды Фарнли теперь разрушены, даже если окажется, что убийца не он. — Сэр Персиваль пожал плечами. — Впрочем, это не моё дело.

— И не наше, — подхватил Холмс, на которого матримониальные темы наводили скуку.

— Однако соперничество за руку мисс Вузли — явный мотив, — сказал я. — Магдалена Вузли сказала, что Бучем сделал предложение её сестре. Вероятно, деньги, которые мы нашли, он приготовил для свадьбы. Фарнли узнал об этом и убил более удачливого жениха. Жестокость, с которой совершено преступление, свидетельствует о ненависти, питаемой убийцей к жертве.

— Я бы так не сказал. — Холмс задумчиво примял табак в чашечке трубки большим пальцем. — Бучем убит одним ударом. Мгновенная смерть. И никаких признаков того, что жертва пыталась защититься, никаких следов борьбы. Интересно, не правда ли? Поздним вечером в уединённом месте к вам подходит ваш враг и соперник, который недавно обещал вас убить, с тесаком в руке, а вы стоите и ждёте, пока он отрежет вам голову? Бучем настолько мало опасался убийцы, что даже привязал бульдога к дереву по его просьбе.

— Почему вы думаете, что по просьбе убийцы? — спросил сэр Персиваль.

— А зачем ещё Бучему это делать? — удивился Холмс.

— И кто же, по-вашему, преступник?

— Человек, который заплатил вашему егерю сто пятьдесят фунтов. Аппетит приходит во время еды, а молодая красивая жена требует расходов.

— Это определённо исключает Фарнли. Вы будете просить инспектора Баккета освободить его?

— Нет. — Холмс покачал головой. — Пусть настоящий преступник думает, что он в безопасности.

Вошёл лакей и подал сэру Персивалю сложенную записку. Тот взглянул на неё и передал Холмсу.

— Баккет вернулся и ждёт нас на станции. — Холмс положил записку в карман. — С вашего позволения, я откланяюсь. Уотсон, вы со мной?

По дороге в Харриден-Вуд Холмс спросил кучера, что он думает о похищении маленького Тимми. Тот ответил неопределённым мычанием.

— Как жаль, что не удалось его найти! Родители говорят, что он был хороший мальчик.

— Вырастет ровно такой же засранец, как все остальные, — процедил кучер.

— Вы хорошо знали Бучема?

— Толковый был мужик. — Впервые в голосе кучера появился слабый намёк на симпатию. — Если бы сыщик не увёз того говнюка, я б ему лично башку оторвал.

— Да, жаль человека. Жениться собирался, верно?

— Типа того.

— Красивая девушка Аделина Вузли, правда?

— Больно хорошо о себе думает. Машет хвостом направо-налево. Если бы не она, Эндрю до сих пор бы жив был. Сбила обоих с толку…

Крофтс пробормотал что-то, чрезвычайно напоминающее грязное ругательство, и на дальнейшие вопросы отвечал злобным молчанием.

Жители Харриден-Вуд шептались и переговаривались в то время, как мы проезжали мимо. Часы на церкви двойным перезвоном отбили половину второго.

Баккет назначил нам встречу в гостинице, где прекрасно проводил время, угощаясь жарким из телятины с репой, пирогом с индюшатиной и пломпудингом.

— Благодарю вас, мы уже завтракали, — отказался Холмс от приглашения разделить трапезу — к моему сожалению, так как пирог выглядел весьма аппетитно. — Как поживает мистер Фарнли?

— В равной мере напуган и разгневан.

— Он признался?

— Нет. Твердит, что невиновен. — Баккет вздохнул. — И сдаётся мне, что так оно и есть, мистер Холмс, или вы какого-то другого мнения?

— Полностью с вами согласен. Если только не Фарнли заплатил Бучему сто пятьдесят фунтов.

Холмс рассказал о наших находках и выводах, а я добавил свои соображения относительно времени смерти.

Баккет выслушал всё очень внимательно, не перебивая, лишь время от времени кивая головой.

— Наш доктор сомневается, что Бучема убили одним из двух ножей, которые я ему привёз, — сказал он, когда мы оба закончили. — Тесаком, который был у Фарнли, вообще не пользовались. Он кое-где запачкал его кровью, но это случайные пятна. Глаза — да, это сделали маленьким ножом Бучема, а вот чем ему горло перерезали, непонятно.

— Вы сняли отпечатки пальцев?

— Это ещё зачем? — удивился инспектор. — Я и так знаю, что Фарнли за них хватался.

— Помимо его отпечатков там должны быть отпечатки убийцы. Я добуду вам несколько образцов для сравнения.

— Не верю я в эту методу! — отмахнулся Баккет. — Не может быть, чтобы отпечатки никогда ни у кого не совпадали. И их наверняка можно подделать. То ли дело бертильонаж! Подделать размер черепа нельзя.

— Но ведь мы говорим о случаях, подобных нашему, когда преступник ещё неизвестен. Большинство преступников не настолько предусмотрительны, чтобы носить перчатки, — сказал я примирительно.

— К тому же шансов на то, что преступник оставит отпечатки пальцев, куда больше, нежели на то, что он забудет свой череп, — ядовито прибавил Холмс.

Ответить на выпад Баккет не успел.

— Вы уж извините, джентльмены, что не смогла их удержать, — промолвила хозяйка гостиницы, с досадой предъявляя нашему вниманию сестёр Вузли. — Право, мисс Вузли…

— К сожалению, дело не терпит отлагательств, — твёрдо сказала Магдалена. — У нас есть важные сведения касательно преступления, совершённого этой ночью. В ином случае, миссис Гренли, я бы не стала тревожить ваших гостей.

— Всё в порядке, милая. Дело прежде всего. — Инспектор Баккет поднялся и поклонился девушкам с тяжеловесной грацией. — Усаживайтесь, душа моя… Может быть, присядете к столу? Превосходный пудинг, отведайте кусочек.

— Я не буду есть с вами за одним столом! — воскликнула Аделина.

— Миссис Гренли, не соблаговолите ли?.. Тайна следствия, сами понимаете.

Хозяйка неохотно вышла. Холмс наблюдал за представлением с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Ну, дорогая моя, что за важные сведения? — обратился Баккет к Магдалене.

Та слегка покраснела и собиралась ответить, но вместо неё заговорила младшая сестра:

— Мистер Фарнли невиновен в убийстве!

— Вы располагаете какими-то доказательствами?

— Мне очень жаль, но я не могла её остановить, — сказала Магдалена. — У нас нет никаких доказательств и сведений. Простите нас, пожалуйста.

— Как ты можешь извиняться перед этими людьми, — воскликнула Аделина, вся пунцовая от волнения, — когда они так несправедливы?! Как вы можете подозревать мистера Фарнли?! Мы обе знаем его уже… уже давно, и он не мог совершить убийство, вот! Он никак не мог убить Эндрю, потому что знает, что я бы этого не потерпела!

Баккет глядел на девушку с сочувствием, а Холмс — с научным любопытством, как на незнакомое химическое соединение, пузырящееся и булькающее в колбе.

— Вам бы всё-таки лучше присесть, душечка. Может быть, выпьете чаю?

— Не стоит давать ей в руки горячий чайник, — предостерёг Холмс.

— Мы всего лишь хотим знать, что произошло, — вмешалась старшая сестра. — Я уверена, что мистер Фарнли сможет оправдаться.

— Но ведь ему не верят! — закричала Аделина. — Неужели ты думаешь, что его обвиняют справедливо? Я не могу этому поверить! Не то что не верю или не хочу верить — просто не могу!

— Эти чувства делают вам честь, — сказал Баккет. — И всё-таки лучше не забывать, что против него собраны кое-какие улики. К покойному он относился враждебно. Ничуть этого не скрывал — говорил об этом многим и даже угрожал убийством. К тому же у него был серьёзный повод испытывать недобрые чувства по отношению к мистеру Бучему.

Инспектор слегка поклонился Аделине, которая вздрогнула и побледнела, осознав, что её невинное легкомыслие могло послужить поводом к убийству.

— Возможно, мистер Фарнли узнал, что его соперник готов сделать предложение и это предложение будет принято благосклонно. Это могло бы привести его в гнев.

— Эндрю не делал мне предложения, а если бы сделал, я бы ему отказала, — ответила мисс Вузли, но без особой уверенности в голосе — факт, безусловно тотчас принятый Баккетом к сведению.

— Пусть так, но в пылу ссоры мистеру Фарнли могло показаться, что он лишился всякой надежды, — продолжал инспектор безжалостно. — Он не собирался идти на поиски мальчика, однако пошёл, и не присоединился к одной из поисковых групп, а держался поодаль от всех, пока не нашёл мистера Бучема. Он находился на месте преступления с оружием в руках один в то самое время, как было совершено убийство. Разве этого мало?

— Инспектор Баккет прав, — сказала Магдалена. — Мы должны это признать. Однако, как бы ни были тяжелы улики против мистера Фарнли, мы не покинем его в беде. Мы будем поддерживать его, дорогая. Наймём адвоката, если он сам не сможет этого сделать. А сейчас пойдём, не будем мешать этим людям работать. Ведь дело ещё не закрыто и приговор не вынесен.

Она бросила на нас всех холодный взгляд и вышла из комнаты, уводя плачущую сестру.

— Хорошо иметь таких защитниц, — заметил Баккет, — хотя решительно не понимаю, чем этот молодой человек их заслужил.

— Вы отпустите Фарнли? — спросил я.

— Отпущу ли я человека, которого поймал над телом Бучема? Который грозился убить его при дюжине свидетелей? Как же, доктор Уотсон, непременно отпущу. Как только настоящий убийца окажется у меня в руках. А до той поры придётся мистеру Фарнли побыть — как он там говорит? — в застенках. В застенках ему будет совсем неплохо. Там тихо, спокойно и никто не разнесёт ему голову из ружья. Ведь лучше по ошибке посидеть в застенках, чем по ошибке оказаться застреленным. Верю ли я в то, что мистера Бучема убил Фарнли? Я искренне отвечу вам: нет. А всё-таки он может оказаться убийцей, и против него скопилось столько улик, что я считаю своим долгом посадить его под замок до конца следствия.

Хозяйка вновь появилась на пороге и смущённо откашлялась.

— Я, право, ужасно извиняюсь, джентльмены, это просто беда какая-то. Так к вам и рвутся, просто нашествие железной саранчи.

— Что поделать, моя милая? Такова наша работа, — ответил Баккет, философски принимая тот факт, что доесть пудинг ему не удастся. — Вы ведь знаете, какие ужасные дела совершились в вашей деревне. Нужно с этим разобраться, как же иначе? Впускайте вашу саранчу.

Саранчой оказался щуплый мужчина средних лет в высоких сапогах и охотничьей куртке, с ружьём за плечами. В одной руке он мял старую кепку, к которой и обратился с приветствием после того, как оглядел нас живыми карими глазами. Во второй руке у него был свёрток, и эту руку гость держал наотлёт, как будто свёрток внушал ему живейшее отвращение.

— Доброго денёчка, — сказал он, кланяясь с отставленной рукой, словно кавалер времён Карла Первого. — Диммок моя фамилия. Я тут неподалёку на ферме живу. Ферма тут у меня своя. Папашина то есть ферма, только мой папаша умер, а вместо него моя матушка управляется. Уж такая острая женщина, что таких даже и не придумать.

— К делу, любезный, — поощрил его инспектор, с грустью взглянув на остывший пирог.

— Короче, гулял я сегодня по лесу… — Диммок опасливо поглядел на нас. — Просто гулял, ничего такого. А ружьё взял на случай, если встречу бродяг. Или даже убивцев. Всё-таки лес…

Я опустил глаза, понимая, что улыбка сейчас совершенно неуместна.

— Мы не собираемся докладывать сэру Персивалю, если вы и поживились парой кроликов на его земле, — сказал Баккет нетерпеливо. — Не в этот раз.

Диммок, который переминался с ноги на ногу с выражением величайшего уныния, встрепенулся и заговорил:

— В общем, иду я, по сторонам посматриваю, не видно ли парнишки Ловеттов, и тут Лентяй, мой пёс, начал брехать. Обычно он тихий, а тут до того лаял, что чуть пополам не порвался, и в кусты кинулся.

Лентяй, энергичный вертлявый спаниель, крутился по всей комнате, бодро помахивая хвостом, обнюхивая наши штанины и руки, отбегая к хозяину и тут же возвращаясь обратно. Возможно, в младенчестве он и был ленив, но с годами это качество его натуры исчезло бесследно.

— Я думал, лису учуял, и скорее за ним — со старой лисой ему не совладать, да они к тому же и бесятся сейчас. Вот… Я в кусты, а Лентяй выбегает мне навстречу и выносит это.

Диммок развернул грязноватый носовой платок. На секунду мне показалось, что рука, белеющая на ткани, принадлежит кукле. Мозг отказывался понимать, что это такое.

— Холмс! — сказал я. — Боже мой, Холмс!

Мой друг молчал, не двигаясь с места.

— Что ж она такая маленькая-то? — нервно спросил Диммок. — Это ведь не то, что я думаю, да?

Холмс не стал отвечать на вопрос.

— Лентяй сможет привести нас к тому месту, где вы её нашли?

Диммок с сомнением посмотрел на пса.

— Пожалуй, что сможет.

— Тогда идёмте.

Мы вышли из гостиницы, причём Баккет поблагодарил хозяйку за превосходную трапезу так любезно и непринуждённо, словно ничего не случилось и мы попросту собирались прогуляться. Наша экспедиция привлекала внимание прохожих, и нас провожали любопытными взглядами, пока мы не дошли до конца улицы и не свернули в лес по Старой дороге.

— Тут всего около полумили и ещё столько же тропинками. Скоро будем, — обнадёжил нас Диммок и бодрой походкой браконьера зашагал во главе отряда.

Вначале дорога была достаточно широкой, чтобы на ней могли разъехаться две телеги, гружённые сеном, и идти по ней было удобно, хотя она и успела порядком зарасти.

— Взгляните, Уотсон, — промолвил Холмс. — Что скажете?

Преодолевая жалость и отвращение, я взял маленькую руку и осмотрел её. Судя по уже прошедшему окоченению, пятнам, повреждениям, нанесённым насекомыми, отложившим в плоти свои яйца, рука была отделена от тела около двух суток назад. Она сильно пострадала от зубов лисы (по крайней мере я надеялся, что не Лентяй откусил недостающие пальцы), однако срез был не повреждён, и я мог определить, что руку отсекли одним ударом очень острого инструмента с недлинным изогнутым лезвием. На ладони зияла рана — дыра, пробитая тонким стилетом или большим гвоздём.

— Значит, это не мог быть мальчик, которого вы видели вчера?

С чувством глубокого облегчения я ответил, что нет. Кем бы ни был тот малыш в лесу, к моменту этой встречи ребёнок, которому принадлежала рука, был мёртв уже больше суток.

— Там, за ложком, начинаются земли Уичерли, — сообщил Диммок спустя полчаса по часам и полдня по моим ощущениям. — Тут уж мы живо дойдём.

Мы свернули на тропинку, которая петляла и сужалась, пока не сделалась такой узкой, что идти по ней можно было только по одному, и нам пришлось вытянуться в цепочку.

— Вот здесь Лентяй её нашёл. — Диммок показал на красный шейный платок, привязанный к ветке.

Холмс наклонился и потрепал пса по холке. Лентяй благодарно задышал, вывалив розовый язык и заглядывая поочередно нам в лица яркими, бойкими, карими, как у хозяина, глазами.

— Славная собака! — похвалил его Холмс. — Придётся тебе ещё потрудиться.

Он наклонился и протянул псу платок с его содержимым. Лентяй почти ткнулся носом в страшную находку и отпрянул, тихо рыча, испытывая возбуждение и ужас одновременно.

— Ищи, Лентяй, ищи! — велел ему Диммок.

Спаниель коротко залаял и бросился в лес. Время от времени он останавливался и ждал нас, а то Диммок останавливал его, когда пёс чересчур увлекался.

Теперь мы двигались вовсе без всякой тропинки, и я уже совершенно выбился из сил, когда Лентяй, очевидно достигнув цели, коротко залаял. Звук шёл откуда-то снизу.

Мы прошли ещё немного вперёд, и удивительная картина открылась нашему взору: земля вдруг проваливалась, образуя подобие полукруглой чаши почти идеальной формы, в нижней точке которой, располагавшейся футах в десяти ниже того места, где мы стояли, росло дерево, столь причудливо искривлённое, что я не сразу распознал в нём дуб. Его ветви извивались подобно щупальцам кракена, поднимающегося из пучины морских вод на погибель мореплавателям. В диаметре углубление было футов шестидесяти, его пологие края поросли шиповником, сплошь усеянным упоительно благоухавшими алыми цветами и преострыми шипами, которые истерзали мне руки, когда я вслед за моими спутниками продирался сквозь кусты. Отцепляя пиджаки от веток и чертыхаясь, мы спускались по склону, ведомые Лентяем, который изящно проскользнул сквозь заслон и уже очутился внизу, у искорёженного дуба. Там он уселся на землю, поднял голову и разразился заунывным воем, от которого кровь заледенела в моих жилах.

Пока Холмс и Льюис осматривались, я обошёл вокруг дерева. Очень старое, с потрескавшейся корой, внизу, у выпятившихся из земли корней, оно было покрыто белёсыми наростами или грибами. Я наклонился и не сдержал возгласа отвращения. Это были не грибы, а маленькие детские ручки, прибитые к стволу гвоздями. От большинства осталось лишь несколько выбеленных косточек, но была одна в последней стадии разложения, а торчащий гвоздь с лохмотьями кожи и плоти указывал на место, с которого хищник сорвал руку последней жертвы — никто из нас уже не сомневался, что рука принадлежала пропавшему Тимми Ловетту.

— Человек может жить и без руки, — тихо сказал Баккет, не желая расставаться с надеждой.

Холмс сосредоточил своё внимание на небольшом участке земли, как будто нашёл там нечто особенно интересное.

— Посмотрите по сторонам, — произнёс он отрывисто. — Ничего не замечаете?

Я оглянулся. Кое-где уровень почвы поднимался, и эти возвышения не выглядели естественными. Трава на них казалась свежее и моложе, чем в других местах.

— Не может быть, — прошептал я, насчитав двенадцать холмиков.

— Нужно телеграфировать в Скотленд-Ярд, — сказал Холмс. — Мы нашли пропавшего ребёнка. Всех пропавших детей.

Глава VI  
ЗАПАДНЯ

Я опасался, что Холмс впадёт в прострацию после нашего страшного открытия. Худшее, что сейчас могло случиться, — приступ апатии, когда невозможно было даже заставить его поесть. Но Холмс выглядел хорошо, и я успокоился. Он не был вялым, но и не впал в лихорадочное возбуждение. Лицо его слегка осунулось, однако он выглядел жизнерадостным и деловитым.

Баккет отправился на почту, а мы с Холмсом сообщили о находке сэру Персивалю. События были столь необычными, что первой реакцией Уичерли стало любопытство, а не ужас. Он выразил желание немедленно увидеть место захоронения. Холмс возражал, однако молодой барон был непреклонен. Дерево находилось на его земле, и он желал видеть его своим глазами.

Холмс знал, как обращаться со знатными клиентами, но ему всё же пришлось пообещать, что сэр Персиваль сможет присутствовать при эксгумации. Возможно, он надеялся, что инспектор Баккет сумеет наложить на это решение вето. Если так, надежды пошли прахом: Баккет отнёсся к инициативе сэра Персиваля одобрительно. Боюсь, он включил молодого человека в список подозреваемых и рассчитывал поймать его на горячем.

Не сомневаюсь, что Уичерли неоднократно пожалел о своём решении; я во всяком случае предпочёл бы оказаться где угодно, хоть при Майванде, только бы не у Ведьмина Дерева.

Было жарко, воздух едва заметно дрожал и словно бы шёл волнами. Тела из старых могил превратились в скелеты, но последние два, и особенно Тимми Ловетт, источали тяжёлый смрад, совершенно невыносимый в душном, застойном воздухе впадины. На ветвях дуба возились и лениво каркали вороны, явно дожидаясь, чтобы люди убрались восвояси и оставили их наедине с предметами вожделения. Жаль, у меня не было ружья, чтобы отпугнуть этих тварей.

И, разумеется, мухи. Все окрестные мухи слетелись, привлечённые запахом гнили, который проникал в волосы и впитывался в складки одежды. Если бы ветер унёс его прочь! Но воздух не двигался.

Сэр Персиваль поначалу с интересом рассматривал Дерево, однако стоило констеблям выкопать первое тело, как его любопытство пошло на убыль. Гордость и упрямство не позволяли ему уйти, и он бродил по краю поляны, разглядывая заросли шиповника, в то время как Холмс и Баккет обследовали всё вокруг в поисках возможных улик, констебли орудовали заступами и лопатами, а мы с полицейским врачом доктором Сьюэллом осматривали трупы.

— Двенадцать тел, — сказал Сьюэлл. — Последнему, судя по всему, дня два. Лицо у мальчика спокойное — думаю, в момент смерти он был без сознания. У всех тел отсечена правая рука. Головы отделены от тел и помещены рядом. Сохранились остатки одежды и обуви — перед погребением жертв не раздевали.

Некоторое время все мы молча смотрели на ножку Тимми Ловетта в одном чулке, потом Сьюэлл с усилием продолжил:

— Глазницы черепов повреждены, имеются соскобы и царапины, свидетельствующие, что глаза жертв были удалены.

— Как у Бучема, — сказал инспектор Баккет.

— Верно, — ответил Холмс. — К тому же здесь всё истоптано теми ботинками, которые наследили на местах убийства егеря и похищения Тимми. Значит, похититель детей и убийца егеря всё-таки одно и то же лицо, и это окончательно оправдывает Фарнли. Расправиться с Бучемом он ещё мог, но к смерти детей никакого отношения не имеет.

— Почему вы так решили? — спросил инспектор. — Фарнли местный. Он мог бы это сделать.

— Исходя из состояния костей и плесени на одежде я бы сказал, что жертвы убиты с интервалом в год, — вмешался я. — Каждый год убийца совершает своё жертвоприношение…

Слово «жертвоприношение» вызвало у меня какую-то смутную ассоциацию; я помедлил, ожидая, что память выдаст более отчётливое воспоминание, но этого не случилось, и я продолжил:

— Сколько лет Фарнли? Двадцать шесть, двадцать семь? На момент первого убийства ему было лет четырнадцать.

— Подростку не составит труда убить и похоронить маленького ребёнка, — возразил инспектор. — Такие вещи случаются.

— Но Фарнли в течение нескольких последних лет отсутствовал в Харриден-Вуд, а убийства совершались регулярно.

И опять Баккет со мной не согласился:

— Готов поспорить, что хоть раз в год он наведывался в родные места. Дом, милый дом, рождественское полено, пудинг, поцелуи под омелой.

Упоминание омелы снова всколыхнуло мою память. Само место наводило на мысли о языческих обрядах: жертва, омела, друиды…

— Иванов день, — сказал я машинально. — Не Рождество.

— Йоль как раз перед Рождеством, — отозвался сэр Персиваль. — Хотя не уверен, что на Йоль совершали жертвоприношения.

— Всё это чересчур фантастично, — промолвил инспектор с неудовольствием.

— Вы только взгляните на это место! Разве оно не фантастично? — Сэр Персиваль обвёл рукой чашу в земле, алые цветы и Дерево, которое точно шевелилось, готовясь вцепиться корнями в отнятых у него жертв и утащить их обратно под землю.

— Чёртовы опарыши, — процедил доктор Сьюэлл, стряхивая личинок с рукава. — Так по тебе и расползаются! В прошлый раз завалились в носовой платок, и я вытряхнул парочку дома прямо на обеденный стол.

Сэр Персиваль сильно побледнел и поспешно отошёл в кусты.

— Вижу, мистер Фарнли произвёл на вас благоприятное впечатление, раз вы так его защищаете, — сказал инспектор.

— Нисколько. Просто… он не похож на убийцу детей.

Баккет заложил руки за спину и покачался с пятки на носок, внимательно глядя на маленькие кости, которые доктор Сьюэлл укладывал в мешок.

— А кто похож?

Я растерялся.

— То-то и оно, доктор. Никто не похож. Потом, когда злодей будет сидеть на скамье подсудимых, вы скажете: «Ну разумеется, у него на лице всё написано!» Может, и написано, да ещё огненными письменами, только все мы слепы, что Валтасар на пиру, и нет пророка, что прочтёт письмена прежде, чем убийца наделает дел.

Сэр Персиваль вновь присоединился к нам, вытирая рот платком.

— Пожалуй, я пойду, раз уж ничем не могу быть вам полезен.

— Только одним, — отозвался Холмс.

Тонкое зеленовато-бледное лицо Уичерли напряглось, в глаза мелькнул испуг.

— Вряд ли я смогу опознать кого-то из них.

— Я лишь хотел попросить вас держать всё увиденное здесь в тайне. Не рассказывайте о мёртвых детях никому — ни Клейбруку, ни другим слугам.

— Хорошо.

— Могу я проводить его милость? — спросил Диммок, которого Баккет держал при себе с той самой минуты, как мы увидели Дерево, и который маялся точно так же, как молодой барон. — Заблудится ещё, не ровен час. И потом, убийца по лесу бродит. Двоих он тронуть побоится.

Баккет заколебался и посмотрел на Холмса. Тот кивнул.

— Хоть слово кому скажешь, друг мой, я буду очень недоволен, — предупредил он, помахав под носом Диммока толстым указательным пальцем.

— Эва как! — приуныл тот. — Так вы меня тогда, наверное, лучше под замок посадите, а то мамаша моя уж такая острая женщина, что никак невозможно ей соврать. Сразу видит, если у меня какой секрет завёлся, с самого детства. Бывало, посмотрит на меня и говорит: «А ведь я знаю, Джо, кто лягушку через соломинку надул и учителю в сюртук сунул…»

— Побудьте пока в сторожке, где жил Бучем, — прервал его сэр Персиваль, которому не терпелось уйти. — Живите, пока инспектор и мистер Холмс не перестанут в вас нуждаться.

Этот вариант устроил всех.

Мы закончили только вечером. Я долго принимал ванну, сменил одежду, но запах продолжал меня преследовать, и за обедом я скорее пил, чем ел. Я чувствовал себя как после тяжелой болезни или долгого кошмарного сна. Моё сознание было переполнено тем, что я видел у Дерева; я отвечал невпопад и не сразу понял, о чём толкует Холмс, когда он предложил свой план.

— Мы имеем дело с человеком, все действия которого продуманны и организованны, — сказал он. — Он убивает не под влиянием внезапного импульса. Слишком уж тщательно у него все подготовлено. Такая скрупулезность требует хладнокровия и самообладания. Таким образом, мы имеем дело с мономанией особого рода, очень изощренной, в которой убийство — лишь способ достичь какой-то непонятной цели.

Холмс коротко рассмеялся.

— Убийца, должно быть, с ума сходит. Мы нашли захоронения до того, как ему удалось завершить своё дело. Он что-то готовил, а мы всё испортили. Отобрали его добычу. Поставлю что угодно, он дышит местью. Потерю ему уже не возместить. Он не сможет собрать нужное число жертв, ведь он копил их десятилетиями. Что он будет делать теперь? — Его невидящий взгляд скользнул по нам с инспектором. — Нужно направить его, дать знак, чтобы он продолжал. Выманим его и изловим.

— Каким образом? — спросил я скептически. — На какую приманку? Взрослые жертвы ему не нужны, а рисковать ребёнком мы не можем.

Холмс поднял брови.

— Это немыслимо! — бросил я резко. — Забудьте об этом!

— Будь дети постарше, можно было бы нанять актёра — женщину маленького роста или лилипута, — сказал Холмс с сожалением, — но ребёнка шести-восьми лет не сыграет никто, кроме ребёнка. Однако есть ещё одна возможность — прибегнем к помощи одного из моих солдат из Нерегулярных частей Бейкер-стрит. Пусть эти дети малы ростом, но жизненного опыта и мужества у них больше, чем у многих взрослых. Уверен, всё пройдёт как надо.

— Этого не будет, — твёрдо сказал инспектор, и я не мог не поддержать его.

— Иного выхода нет, — настаивал Холмс. — Мы не знаем, кто этот безумец. Он старожил, не вызывает подозрений, и, вероятно, все считают его достойным членом общества. Не забывайте, малыши ему доверяют. Разве они доверились бы бродяге? Если мы не поймаем его сейчас, скольких ещё детей он погубит?

Холмс умел убеждать. Вскоре затея перестала казаться мне чудовищной, напротив, теперь я принимал её как подходящий вариант.

— Но мы ведь не можем отправить ребёнка бродить по лесу в надежде, что убийца просто выйдет ему навстречу!

— Тогда заманим его в определённое место. Например, к башне.

— Каким образом, — осведомился я раздражённо, — убийца узнает, что ребёнок будет обязательно у башни?

— А каким образом тигр узнаёт, что козлёнок, которого привязывают охотники в качестве приманки, привязан именно к дереву, на котором сидит охотник? Хищники просто знают, Уотсон. Его охотничья тропа пролегает рядом с башней. Где-то там Бучем его и увидел, понимаете? Увидел с ношей, а потом только сообразил, что это была за ноша. Результат, который возымел шантаж, доказывает, что догадка Бучема оказалась правильной.

— Всё это вилами по воде писано, Холмс, — сказал я. — Парнишке придётся рыдать на весь лес, чтобы убийца его нашёл.

Инспектор, слушавший нашу перепалку с потрясенным видом, бросил на меня изумлённый взгляд.

— Доктор Уотсон, неужели вы с ним согласны?!

— Ну, — промямлил я, — я говорю гипотетически. Это всё равно ни к чему не приведёт, незачем и затевать. И мы в любом случае не оставим мальчика без присмотра. Вы просто не знаете, что такое лондонские уличные мальчишки! С ними непросто справиться.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что такое лондонские мальчишки, — возразил инспектор. — Я сам из Лондона; мой отец прослужил в полиции Лондона всю жизнь.

— Тогда вы должны признать, что мой план сработает, — заявил Холмс.

Баккет тяжело вздохнул.

— Допустим. Но убийца не рискнёт подойти к башне, пока вокруг полно наших людей.

— В таком случае нужно всех оттуда убрать. Вам придётся об этом позаботиться.

— Ни за что! Ваш план недопустим, — ответил инспектор Баккет, но уже без прежней убеждённости в голосе.

— Мы организуем засаду возле башни. Рядом с Деревом не должно быть ни полиции, ни волонтёров, — продолжал Холмс, не слушая его. — Нам понадобится подкрепление, несколько лучших детективов, и прибыть они должны тайно. Мальчика я привезу сам. Никто из местных не должен знать о приезде этого ребёнка.

Инспектор кивнул. Очевидно, его сопротивление было окончательно сломлено.

— Впрочем, кое-кого из жителей предупредить всё же придётся, — заметил Холмс задумчиво, — разумеется, не посвящая в подробности. У кого-нибудь из местных — кого-то, кому можно полностью доверять, — есть сын подходящего возраста?

— У Трентов, — неохотно ответил сэр Персиваль.

— Хозяин таверны? Великолепно. — Холмс потёр руки и рассмеялся своим беззвучным смехом. — За день до начала нашей операции мальчик Трентов пропадёт. Родители смогут изобразить приличествующие случаю ужас и смятение?

— Думаю, смогут, — сказал я. — Эти двое ни дать ни взять парочка комиков из мюзик-холла.

— Превосходно. Вся деревня поднимется на поиски, но, разумеется, никого не найдут, ведь мальчик будет сидеть дома в безопасности.

— А второй ребёнок?

Уичерли нервно загасил недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице муранского стекла и тут же закурил другую.

— Второй… Думаю, на его роль я ангажирую Хлопотуна. Ему уже десять, но выглядит он намного младше — бойкий маленький чертёнок, и отменно обращается с ножом.

Холмс снова рассмеялся. Выглядел он, прямо скажем, не вполне вменяемым, и меня вновь обуяли сомнения. Судя по смятенным взглядам, которые бросали на меня сэр Персиваль и инспектор, подобная мысль посетила и их.

— Двенадцать мертвецов, сэр! — сказал Баккет. — Мы не сможем держать в тайне это дело.

— Только сутки, — ответил Холмс. — Я отправляюсь в Лондон немедленно. Кто доставит нас в замок? Ваш кучер не годится.

— Вы ему не доверяете?

— Собственно, я не доверяю никому.

— Я сам вас привезу, если ваша милость доверит мне экипаж.

Баккет церемонно поклонился сэру Персивалю, который с готовностью принял предложение, опасаясь, видимо, что в случае отказа Холмс способен заставить его взять обязанности возницы на себя.

— Но как же Ловетты? — воскликнул сэр Персиваль.

— Возможно, для них будет лучше узнать на сутки позже.

— Я с вами не согласен, — горячо возразил Уичерли. — Нет пытки более жестокой, чем неизвестность.

Однако Холмс был непреклонен и в конце концов убедил нас, что прежде нужно поймать чудовище, повинное в гибели Тимми, а потом уж вернуть его тело родственникам.

Доставку Холмса на станцию всё же доверили бедному Крофтсу, которого лично я не подозревал ни минуты: любой ребёнок, наделённый хоть каплей здравого смысла, удрал бы от человека с таким лицом прежде, чем тот смог бы приблизиться.

Я поехал с ними. Здешние места утомили меня, я всей душой жаждал возвращения в Лондон. Зрелище паровозов, следующих в желанном направлении, должно было излечить меня от тоски хотя бы на время, потребное, чтобы завершить это печальное дело. По крайней мере я надеялся, что оно будет наконец завершено.

Дорогой мне пришла в голову одна мысль. Вероятно, она не имела отношения к делу, но всё же я решил ею поделиться.

— Всё-таки интересно, кто распускает слухи о том, что к похищениям причастен сэр Персиваль? Вряд ли преподобный Джоллис выдаст этого человека, а жаль.

— Почему вы этим заинтересовались, Уотсон?

— Я разговаривал с Трентами, владельцами паба, и они хорошо отзывались о сэре Персивале. По-моему, его здесь любят. У меня сложилось впечатление, что никто из моих собеседников не подозревает сэра Персиваля в таком скверном деле. Кто же настолько его невзлюбил, что наговорил на него священнику?

— Вы так уверены в нём? — спросил Холмс после паузы.

— А вы сомневаетесь?

— А вы знаете, любопытную штуку я сегодня обнаружил. Помните, леди Уичерли писала в своём дневнике, как потерялся шнур от одной из штор в той комнате, из которой якобы похитили ребёнка? Это действительно так! Что мне нравится в старых домах, так это то, что некоторые вещи здесь не меняются годами. Шторы теперь висят в библиотеке, и шнур на одной из них действительно немного отличается от второго.

Внезапную перемену темы и сообщение об открытии, которое не могло иметь для дела ни малейшего значения, я воспринял именно так, как они того заслуживали, и сказал, что, если Холмс не желает обсуждать возможную виновность нашего хозяина, он мог бы сказать об этом прямо. Боюсь, наше прощание вышло довольно прохладным.

Следующий день был одним из самых тяжёлых и неприятных в моей жизни. Холмс был в Лондоне, Баккет занимался подготовкой западни, а я слонялся по Уичерли-холлу, не зная, куда себя деть, и опасаясь случайно раскрыть наше предприятие. В конце концов я ушёл в сторожку, где точно так же маялся Диммок.

Мы старались вести себя тихо и не выглядывать на улицу — решение, доставлявшее массу мучений бедному Лентяю, изнывавшему от скуки. Находиться в доме убитого было не слишком приятно, но мы всё же довольно сносно скоротали время за картами. Диммок выиграл у меня шесть фунтов, отчего его настроение существенно улучшилось, а моё — наоборот.

Наконец всё было подготовлено. Тренты заламывали руки, изображая скорбь; удовольствие, которое они при этом получали, омрачил лишь визит Ловеттов, которые пришли поддержать товарищей по несчастью и узнать, нет ли вестей об их сыне. Я присутствовал при этом, как и инспектор Баккет. Не знаю, как инспектор, а я в жизни не чувствовал себя таким отвратительным обманщиком.

Тренты оповестили всех и каждого, что их сын бредил поисками клада в старой башне. Башню показательно обыскали и, разумеется, никого не нашли. Мы надеялись, что приманка сработает и преступник не оставит башню без внимания. Отпускать ребёнка бродить по лесу никто из нас не собирался.

В назначенное время прибыл Холмс в компании мальчика, которого называл Хлопотуном. Каким было его христианское имя, мне так и не довелось узнать. Решено было, что Баккет доставит их обоих окольной дорогой со станции в сторожку, чтобы деревенские жители или слуги их не увидели.

Баккет был, по обыкновению, бодр и жизнерадостен. Пожав руку мне и Диммоку, он поклонился сэру Персивалю, присоединившемуся к нашей компании, после чего обратил взор на Хлопотуна.

— Ну как, готовы, молодой человек?

— Смотря к чему готовиться, — ответил Хлопотун настороженно. — Ежели пятнадцать фунтов получить, это завсегда, а чтобы мне глотку перерезали — не-а.

Недоверие к полицейским въелось в его душу так же глубоко, как грязь въелась в его руки.

— Мы постоянно будем рядом, — сказал Холмс. — Придётся тебе потерпеть немного и дать себя схватить, чтобы мы точно знали, что это не случайный полуночник. Убивать он тебя не будет, ему надо сначала доставить тебя в укромное место. Как только он тебя коснётся, сразу кричи.

— Заору так, что все грачи с деревьев попадают, — пообещал Хлопотун. — Не сомневайтесь, мистер Холмс, я разных гадов повидал, и которые хватают, и которые всякое другое делают. Не оплошаю. А жрать мне дадут? Жрать охота — спасу нет, прямо как будто Армия спасения у меня в брюхе марш играет.

Усадив мальчика к столу и поручив его заботам Диммока, живо проникшегося к нему уважением, мы договорились, что инспектор Баккет и его констебли останутся в сторожке вместе с мальчиком и к вечеру приведут его к башне.

Мы с сэром Персивалем вернулись в дом и до вечера пытались вести себя как обычно.

Глава VII  
ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ ЖЕРТВА

— Уотсон, пора.

Я открыл глаза. Оказывается, я всё-таки уснул.

Худощавая фигура Холмса была полна скрытой энергии. Мнимый покой, в котором он находился, обещал мгновенно перейти в действие. Он походил на пулю, которая ещё не покинула револьвер — но палец стрелка уже лежал на спусковом крючке.

Сэр Персиваль ждал нас в коридоре.

Мы быстро миновали галерею и спустились. Тусклые отблески падали на доспехи, отчего казалось, будто старые латы движутся. Портреты следили за нами взглядами из темноты, бледные пятна лиц и рук высвечивались лучом моего фонаря и вновь исчезали во мраке, словно люди, изображённые на портретах, всплывали на миг и вновь уходили в глубь трясины времени, ревниво оберегающей своих жертв.

Холмс успел полностью изучить дом и даже в темноте двигался абсолютно уверенно.

Мы выскользнули через чёрный ход, никем не замеченные. Луна, уже полностью округлившаяся, низко висела над лесом, такая большая, что, казалось, до нее можно было дотянуться рукой.

— Мальчик и остальные уже на пути к башне, — сказал сэр Персиваль, нервно оглядывая окна. — Зачем эти тайны? Я уверен, что никто из моих слуг не причастен к произошедшему.

— Как вы можете быть в этом уверены? — ответил Холмс. — Идёмте, мы должны спешить.

Ночь витала над парком, словно тёмная вуаль. Лунный диск заливал молочным светом ровные дорожки, смутно белели статуи, над травой поднимался лёгкий туман. Весь пейзаж был исполнен странной, загадочной прелести. От ветра ветви деревьев и кустарников изгибались, по живой изгороди бежала рябь. В моём сознании, затуманенном недостатком сна, появилось ощущение, что, если статуи вдруг сойдут с постаментов и примутся бродить по саду, это будет самое обыкновенное и естественное явление.

— Уотсон, вы где? — прошептал над моим ухом Холмс.

Я тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение.

Миновав ведущую к дому аллею, мы углубились в лес. Шепчущий, стонущий голос Лондона не умолкает никогда, не бывает в городе и подлинной тьмы, но здесь с наступлением ночи на окрестности спустился непроглядный мрак.

Наконец впереди показалась башня. Остальные ждали нас у подножия — несколько едва различимых мерцающих силуэтов. У губ одного из них, самого маленького, вспыхивал и гас огонёк.

— Брось-ка это, — проворчал Холмс, отнимая у мальчишки сигарету. — Здешние дети не курят.

— Больно вы знаете, — буркнул Хлопотун. — Так они вам и скажут. Небось и выпить не дураки, когда никто не видит.

— На вот тебе леденец. Стой здесь и делай вид, что испуган. Можешь даже поплакать.

Мы рассредоточились и стали ждать. Холмс находился футах в пятнадцати слева от меня, констебль Перкинс — на том же расстоянии справа. Все меры предосторожности были приняты. Фигуру мальчика ярко освещала полная луна, он был окружён сыщиками, понаторевшими в деле наблюдения и слежки.

Ветер клонил к земле траву и шуршал листьями. Я вспотел от быстрой ходьбы, теперь разгорячённая кожа остывала, и я ощутил дрожь. Мне казалось, что всё это пустая затея, убийца или не сообразит, где искать мальчика, или просто затаится, и мы понапрасну тратим время. Видимо, Хлопотун тоже так считал. Сначала он молча расхаживал туда-сюда, ёжась в своей куртке не по росту, потом начал тихо подвывать, явно намереваясь поразвлечься.

— Ой-ой-ой! — прорыдал он жалобным голоском. — Заблудился я в лесу, бедная сирота! Нету мне спасения!

Куст слева раздражённо зашипел, словно в нём сидела большая змея. Хлопотун издал хныканье, очень похожее на хихиканье.

— Хо-оладна мне, го-оладна! — проскулил он чуть более убедительно. — Куда податься бедному мальчоночке? Так и пропаду тут в дикой местности!

Кусты снова зашипели. Хлопотун смирился, сел на обломок камня, подобрав под себя ноги, и принялся хлюпать леденцом, время от времени принимаясь громко плакать.

Я переводил взгляд с мальчика на разбросанные кругом обломки камня, на остатки каких-то низких стен или ограждений, на кусты, шевелившиеся от ветра или от движений изнывавших в них констеблей, дрожал, бесшумно давил комаров и щипал себя за ногу, стараясь не уснуть.

Момент, когда кусты раздвинулись и из них вышла плотная, массивная фигура, я пропустил, опомнился, лишь увидев, что человек тяжкой поступью вышел на залитый лунным светом пятачок, как Командор — на сцену. Одновременно зашуршало справа и слева, я схватился за револьвер.

— Где мальчик? — проревел пришелец голосом инспектора Баккета.

Отбросив всякую осторожность, мы искали в кустах, решив, что Хлопотун отлучился по нужде. Осмотрели все заграждения, или стены, или что это было такое в надежде, что парнишке надоело служить приманкой и он решил соснуть часок. Мы звали его, уже не опасаясь спугнуть преступника.

Наконец всем стало ясно, что мальчик пропал.

— Самому чёрту не понять, как он это сделал! — бушевал Баккет. — Да он, верно, и есть чёрт, этот убийца! Всё время рядом, и никак не ухватить — да что ж он, невидимка?

— Сэр Персиваль! — позвал Холмс.

Только сейчас я понял, что Уичерли не участвовал в поисках и вообще я не видел его с того самого момента, как мы расселись каждый в свой схрон. Холмс позвал его ещё раз. У подножия башни произошло движение, и сэр Персиваль вышел из укрытия. Выглядел он очень смущённым.

— Простите, я уснул. Не понимаю, как это вышло. Что случилось? Убийца схвачен?

— Кой там дьявол схвачен! — взревел Баккет. — Мы потеряли мальчишку, вот что случилось! Эта сволочь украла его прямо у нас на глазах!

— Что же теперь делать? — растерянно спросил сэр Персиваль.

Наверное, Баккета хватил бы удар, но, к счастью, Холмс взял дело в свои руки. Он решительным шагом направился к башне, и все остальные почти машинально последовали за ним.

— Посветите мне. Ну же, направьте фонари на площадку!

В голосе Холмса прозвучали повелительные ноты, и инспектор ворча подчинился.

— Фарнли видел человека, который копался у входа в башню, а потом исчез, словно сквозь землю провалился. Думаю, он и впрямь провалился. На этот раз вместе с мальчиком.

Лицо Холмса приняло выражение, напомнившее мне выражение лиц солдат перед сражением: взгляд сделался суровым и беспокойным, мускулы лица напряжены, губы сжаты. Он обшаривал и простукивал площадку, пока не наткнулся на место, которое ответило на стук гулким отзвуком.

— Здесь люк! — сказал Холмс.

Достав складной нож, он нащупал лезвием кромку люка, нажал сильнее, просунул в образовавшуюся щель руку и потянул. Потом встал на четвереньки и заглянул в зияющую дыру. Его фонарь осветил крутую лестницу, уходящую в темноту. Оттуда хлынул густой запах холодной сырой земли и камня.

— Идем? — Не дожидаясь ответа, Холмс спустил ноги в люк.

Все последовали его примеру. В скудном свете фонаря ступени едва угадывались. Внезапно что-то ударило меня по голове. Я взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но не смог и покатился вниз по лестнице, ударяясь о ступеньки, пока завершающий удар об пол не вышиб из меня дух. Потом я осознал, что лежу на полу, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

— Уотсон! Что с вами, Уотсон? Вы живы?

Встревоженное лицо Холмса склонилось надо мной.

— Чёртова летучая мышь, — проговорил я, едва переводя дыхание.

— Вы можете подняться?

— Разумеется. Со мной всё в порядке.

Сэр Персиваль помог мне встать. В полумраке казалось, будто его длинный узкий силуэт изгибается и покачивается, как кобра в корзинке факира. Я поднялся и снова взял в руки фонарь.

Мы оказались в довольно большом помещении с каменными стенами, покрытыми селитрой, и каменным полом. Повсюду царила тьма, но в дальнем углу эта темнота становилась абсолютно беспросветной.

— Вот и подземный ход, — сказал Холмс.

Это действительно был ход; стены его подпирали древние деревянные балки, к состоянию которых я предпочёл не приглядываться. Кажется, я всей поверхностью кожи ощущал гнёт земли и каменных руин над туннелем.

Наверное, мы прошли около полумили, когда бесшумная тень скользнула над нашими головами — чёртова летучая мышь пролетела так близко, что я почувствовал ветер от её крыльев. Возможно, это была та же самая, что налетела на меня на лестнице. Кажется, я пришёлся ей по нраву.

— Вот кепка Хлопотуна! — воскликнул Холмс. — Они пошли сюда. Скорее, джентльмены, не отставайте!

Маленькая тварь зацепила мой шарф, и он упал наземь; пока я шарил по полу, пытаясь высветить шарф лучом фонаря, Холмс и остальные скрылись за поворотом туннеля. Шарф я так и не нашёл.

Выпрямившись, я ощутил, как поток холодного воздуха коснулся моей щеки. Он шёл откуда-то сбоку. Я повернулся, чтобы окликнуть Холмса и остальных, но передумал. Они шли по следу. Нужно было действовать как можно быстрее, чтобы спасти мальчика. Я решил, что наскоро обследую отнорок, если он не слишком длинный, а потом присоединюсь к товарищам, и двинулся по продуваемому сквозняком ходу. Здесь пахло прелью и грибами. Ничего заслуживающего внимания я не заметил и собирался уже вернуться, когда впереди забрезжило светлое пятно. Я прибавил шагу и вскоре достиг конца отнорка. Он вывел меня не к самому Ведьмину Дереву — оно располагалось чуть дальше: я видел его причудливую вершину, торчавшую над кустарником. Больше я не видел и не слышал ничего, разве что сова ухала, пролетая над землёй. На миг её крылатый силуэт заслонил луну. Может, это была постоялица доктора Гилла?

Возвращение не имело смысла. Я погасил фонарь, оставил его у входа, чтобы не мешал, и направился к Дереву, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума. Насколько я мог судить, рядом никого не было. Неужели убийца унёс мальчика в другое место после того, как нашёл своё святилище разорённым?

На всякий случай я достал револьвер — и едва не потерял его, пока продирался сквозь шиповник. Луна светила ярко, и я вынужден был пригибаться, чтобы преступник не увидел меня, если он вдруг окажется рядом. Цветов видно не было, зато шипы никуда не делись, и я претерпевал адские муки, преодолевая это заграждение. Неудивительно, что захоронения так долго оставались скрытыми. Ни один здравомыслящий человек не полез бы сквозь эту живую колючую проволоку ради того, чтобы полюбоваться на уродливый старый дуб. Наконец я вырвался на свободу, оставив на ветвях клочья своего костюма.

Кости и тела увезли; доктор Сьюэлл, возможно, и по сей час работал, обследуя и описывая их. Открытые могилы угрюмо чернели среди истоптанной травы, и лишь тёмный тюк…

Я рванулся вперёд с криком облегчения. Хлопотун был жив, но крепко спал. Запах хлороформа подтвердил мои подозрения: колдун обзавёлся современными средствами. Я похлопал мальчика по щекам и оглянулся. Раз он здесь, то и его похититель тоже. Где Холмс, Баккет и все остальные? Нужно было всё-таки их окликнуть. Или, может быть, преследуемый убийца бросил мальчика здесь и пустился бежать?

Я не слышал ничего похожего на звук шагов за спиной, однако быстро обернулся, не сомневаясь, что кто-то стоит рядом. Каждый мускул моего тела напрягся. Заросли шиповника заволновались от движения воздуха, и к орнаменту, нарисованному луной, добавилась новая тень. Послышался треск сломанной ветки.

Я слышал, что некоторые травы нужно собирать в полнолуние, но, право, Джоллис зашёл слишком далеко в своей любви к ботанике.

— Ах, — сказал он, — это всего лишь вы. Вы так шумели, что мне показалось, будто тут не один человек.

— Преподобный Джоллис? Что вы здесь делаете? Уходите, здесь опасно!

— Нет, мой дорогой, — сказал священник мягко. — Не для меня.

Его лицо смутно белело в сгустившихся сумерках, глаза напоминали два осколка бутылочного стекла.

— Что вы наделали? Что вы сделали с ребёнком? — Я почти кричал, и Джоллису это не понравилось.

— Он спит. Не шумите, доктор. Вы его разбудите, и тогда он будет страдать. Я этого не хочу. Никто не должен страдать… К тому же кричать здесь бесполезно. Это старый лес. Голоса тех, кто здесь кричит, не достигают неба. Деревья забирают их… Деревья забирают всё — но возвращают только знающим.

— Вы же не можете верить в волшебное дерево, — сказал я. — Это просто сказка.

— Долгие годы я верил в Бога, всеблагого и всемогущего, в вечную жизнь и воскресение — вот это было просто сказкой. Мой сын умер. Бог не откликнулся на мои мольбы, потому что его нет. А волшебное дерево — правда. Оно существует. Я нашёл его. Я воскресил своего мальчика. Вы видели его, доктор, — он был там, в лесу. Разве я не говорил вам, что мы встретимся?

— Вы сумасшедший. Я видел маленького Ловетта, когда он вырвался от вас и убежал. Если бы я сумел его вовремя догнать, он остался бы жив.

— Тимми Ловетт не убегал от меня. Он умер во сне. Я не мучаю детей, доктор, — они все умирают быстро. Нет, в лесу вы видели Чарли, моего сына. Дерево его воскресило!

— Тогда зачем нужна новая жертва?

— Мой сын ещё не вполне человек. Его душа наполовину принадлежит лесу. Он не помнит меня, не знает, кто он такой. Плохо, что этот мальчик на него не похож. Совсем не похож. Конечно, трудно рассчитывать, что мне повезёт, как с тем, последним. Когда я его увидел, моё сердце едва не остановилось, так он был похож на моего Чарли. Это был знак! Непременно нужно было закончить всё этой ночью — самой короткой ночью в году. Раньше я всегда готовился загодя. Брал их за день или два, и они спали под землёй, дозревали.

— В подземных ходах?

— Да, — спокойно признался Джоллис. — Очень удобно. Никто не видит. Никто не задаёт вопросов. Я стал неосторожен, да? Но я так спешил, ведь день заканчивался, а у меня никого не было. И тут этот мальчик, копия Чарли. Сама судьба его послала. Я очень торопился, не заметил, как он потерял башмак. И ещё эта собачонка разлаялась. И Бучем меня заметил, только не понял, что я несу. Потом догадался, потребовал денег — я, конечно, заплатил.

— Вы отдали деньги и он попросил ещё?

— Нет. — Джоллис покачал головой. — Нет, он велел вернуть мальчика родителям. До чего хорошо разговаривать так свободно после стольких лет молчания! Ничего не надо скрывать. Я так устал от всяких тайн. Жаль только, что мы с вами никогда больше не будем вот так разговаривать.

— Вы в западне, — сказал я. — Здесь полно полиции. Вам подстроили ловушку, и вы в неё угодили. Разве вас не удивило, что вместо мальчика Трентов вам подсунули совершенно незнакомого ребёнка?

— Это не имеет значения. — Священник бросил беспокойный взгляд на бледное лицо Хлопотуна, неподвижно лежавшего на траве.

— Бессмысленно сопротивляться. Вас схватят, даже если вы меня убьёте, а это будет не так-то просто, сэр! Неужели вы думаете, будто я подпущу вас к себе с этим вашим серпом? С Бучемом вы справились лишь потому, что он вообще не считал вас убийцей. Он ведь не знал про других детей, не так ли? И про это Дерево тоже не знал?

— Он думал, я держу мальчика у себя дома — в погребе или где-то ещё. — Джоллис вздохнул. — Решил, будто я похитил его, дабы использовать для противоестественных сношений. Как будто я мог бы обойтись подобным образом хоть с одним ребёнком на свете! Возможно ли в такое поверить?

— Вы считаете, что убийство менее ужасно и более естественно, чем изнасилование?

— Смерть — самая естественная вещь на свете! — Джоллис махнул рукой, указывая на лес. — Смерть, смерть, здесь всюду — смерть, из которой рождается новая жизнь! Никто из вас не понимает. Может быть, доктор Гилл понял бы меня?

— На это вы вряд ли можете рассчитывать. — Я незаметно приблизился к мальчику. — Ваши поступки не поддаются разумному объяснению. Зачем вы выкололи глаза Бучему… и всем остальным?

— Чтобы они не смогли меня найти, — ответил Джоллис с удивлением. — Вы разве не знаете? Если у них будут глаза, они станут приходить снова, и снова, и снова. Как мой дорогой мальчик. Он очень обижен на меня, ведь я позволил ему умереть! Я молился за него, но не так и не тому. Мне говорили потом, что он бы умер всё равно, что болезнь подтачивала его с рождения, но, если бы я принёс его сюда, к Дереву, он бы и сейчас был со мной. Я совершил столько ошибок! Теперь мы наконец готовы.

— Этого мальчика вы не убьёте, — сказал я, поднимая револьвер.

— Он не выстрелит, — ответил Джоллис почти застенчиво.

Я вздохнул и нажал на спусковой крючок. Револьвер не выстрелил.

Джоллис бросился на меня, взмахнув серпом с такой сноровкой, словно он был жнецом, а я — травинкой.

Когда-то Холмс пытался обучить меня японской борьбе барицу. На тренировках я показал себя неспособным учеником, и вскоре мы оба забросили это дело с чувством взаимного облегчения. Но сейчас, в минуту опасности, моё тело само вспомнило, чему его учили, и, не дожидаясь указаний неповоротливого разума, уклонилось от удара. Поднырнув под поднятую руку, я обхватил Джоллиса поперёк туловища и отбросил его к Дереву.

Он упал, вновь вскочил на ноги, держа серп обеими руками и подняв его перед собою, словно крест. Из его горла вырвался странный звук — нечто среднее между криком и воем, такой пронзительный, что мне хотелось зажать уши. Только когда Джоллис начал заваливаться набок, издаваемый им звук превратился в крик, по-прежнему казавшийся нечеловеческим. Я шагнул к нему и увидел, что его тело пронзено насквозь сухим обломленным суком. Не зная, чем облегчить его страдания, я взял его за руку, и он стиснул её, благодарный за это прикосновение.

— Я никому не хотел зла, — пробормотал он, сглатывая льющуюся изо рта кровь. — Я всего лишь хотел увидеть своего мальчика… Теперь мы встретимся.

В этом я не был уверен. Если наши проповедники правы, Джоллис и его сын окажутся в совсем разных местах и не воссоединятся до дня Страшного суда. Если правы.

Я поднял глаза к полной луне, висевшей прямо над Деревом, и мне показалось, что она ухмыляется, глядя на нас.

Я отпустил руку Джоллиса и привалился к корню Дерева. Тот оказался неожиданно гладким и тёплым.

В конце концов Дерево не виновато, подумал я. Деревья просто растут. Вряд ли оно обрадовалось, когда в его живую плоть вогнали двенадцать гвоздей.

Рой крупных светляков замерцал над краем впадины. Да это вовсе не светляки, а фонари! Я вскочил на ноги и замахал руками.

— Холмс, мы здесь! Спускайтесь!

Через минуту охотничий отряд, которому не на кого было охотиться, оказался рядом с Деревом.

— Готов. Хоть я и ругал вас за вашу идею, мистер Холмс, — и не смотрите, что я ничего не говорил вслух, про себя ругал вас на все корки, да и себя тоже, — сейчас я рад, что согласился, — сказал Баккет, осветив мёртвое лицо Джоллиса. — С парнишкой всё в порядке?

— Спит! — сообщил Диммок.

— Хлороформ, — объяснил я. — Нужно унести его и уложить в кровать.

— Сделаем, — пообещал Баккет. — Пожалуй, воспользуемся ходом, который вы нашли. Идти по нему куда быстрее и не в пример удобнее, чем по этому чёртову лесу.

Холмс опирался одной рукой о ствол Дерева. Он избегал моего взгляда, на шее сильно билась вена, губы побледнели.

— Мы слышали ужасный крик. Мне показалось, это вы кричали, — произнес он наконец.

— Нет, это был не я, — констатировал я очевидный факт.

— Он пустил нас по ложному следу. Мы упёрлись в завал. Пришлось возвращаться. Мы нашли ваш шарф, а потом — фонарь у входа. И, конечно, просеку, которую вы проложили в этом упоительном кустарнике.

Холмс улыбнулся, но тут же снова стал серьёзным.

— Боюсь, на этот раз я показал себя совершенным болваном.

— Нет. Вы придумали западню…

Холмс тихо застонал.

— И нашли ход. И вы научили меня борьбе барицу! Мне это очень помогло.

— Вы — мой лучший ученик, Уотсон. И мой самый лучший учитель.

Прежде, чем я сумел уточнить смысл этого загадочного высказывания, Холмс порывисто обнял меня, потом так же резко оттолкнул и отошёл, чтобы осмотреть тело Джоллиса. Я решил не ломать голову над его загадочным поведением.

В этом деле загадочных людей было в избытке, и они начали меня утомлять.

Глава VIII  
ПРОЩАНИЕ

Верхушки деревьев еще скрывали розовое рассветное солнце. Стояло безветрие, лес был тёмен и неподвижен, но ухоженные газоны и подстриженные кусты уже осветились, и птицы пели, радуясь новому дню. Солнце поднималось выше, рассеивая туман, отступавший к лесу. Всё предвещало ясный погожий день.

Я переоделся (это дело основательно проредило мой гардероб) и обработал ранки от шипов на лице и руках. Места уколов вздулись, кожа зудела, и выглядел я так, словно на голову мне упало осиное гнездо.

Остальные участники ночной экспедиции собрались в гостиной, за исключением констеблей, обременённых необходимостью доставить в Троубридж очередное тело, и Диммока, которому в ближайший месяц предстояло стать самым желанным гостем в «Синем льве».

— Я даже не услышал ничё! — делился впечатлениями Хлопотун, качая головой, ещё тяжёлой от хлороформа. — Вот только на камне сидел, леденец грыз, а потом уже просыпаюсь в кровати, в носу свербит, в хлебальник будто кот насрал! Вот так поп! Ничёси у вас тут попы! У нас даже фартовые так не умеют. Верно, сзади подполз. Он меня назад сдёрнул, я ещё спину о камень ободрал.

— Вам исключительно повезло, молодой человек, — сказал инспектор Баккет. — В жизни бы себе не простил, если бы вы пострадали из-за нашей затеи. И как я мог согласиться на такое, да ещё в деле, где мёртвые тела сыпались на меня, словно божьи коровки? Не иначе затмение нашло.

— Да ведь я цел! — ответил Хлопотун снисходительно. — И вы бы, поди, убивца этого долго ещё ловили, кабы не я?

— Не смею отрицать, сэр, не смею отрицать! — ответил инспектор Баккет.

Я оставил двух новоявленных друзей обсуждать перипетии дела и отошёл к Холмсу, который читал отчёт доктора Сьюэлла.

— Как я и думал, — сказал он, поднимая глаза от бумаги, — рука, найденная Диммоком, принадлежит Тимми Ловетту.

— Но это невозможно! — воскликнул я. — Этого просто не может быть!

— Вероятно, вы ошиблись в определении времени смерти из-за жары, — сказал Холмс примирительно.

— Нет, не ошибся! К тому же Джоллис сам мне сказал, что убил мальчика сразу же после похищения, и было это как раз на Иванов день!

— Значит, в лесу вы встретили не Тимми. Он убегал от вас, и вы не могли рассмотреть его лицо.

Я превосходно рассмотрел его рыжую шевелюру и его лицо, рассмотрел настолько хорошо, что узнал его даже мёртвым, с ввалившимися щеками, с пустыми глазницами, — узнал с первого взгляда. Но внезапно мне расхотелось спорить. Я не знал, что произошло в этом гиблом лесу, и не хотел знать, а хотел лишь оставить Уичерли-холл с его тайнами, с провалами в земле, ведущими в мир мёртвых, с портретами мёртвых людей и со странной, гнетущей красотой его хозяина.

— Связь событий оказалась много сложнее, чем я предполагал, — говорил тем временем Холмс, довольный тем, что я смирился со своей мнимой ошибкой, и пеняя себе на свою. — Я едва не погубил всё, Уотсон, по собственной самонадеянности. Меня осенило, когда вы сказали, что жители деревни вовсе не подозревают сэра Персиваля в похищениях. Единственным, кто заговорил об этом, был преподобный Джоллис, и сказал он об этом не кому иному, как другу Шерлока Холмса. Странная оплошность для человека, желающего барону только добра, но её легко объяснить, если у преподобного имелась веская причина желать, чтобы подозреваемым стал сэр Персиваль, и причина эта — намерение отвести подозрения от себя. Он прекрасно подходил на роль похитителя детей.

Посудите сами: все привыкли к тому, что преподобный бродит по окрестностям в любое время дня и ночи, пополняя свой гербарий. Если его застанут с похищенным ребёнком, он скажет, что собирался отвести малыша к родителям. И дети ему доверяют. Разве сможет легко увести малыша молодой человек, не умеющий обращаться с детьми, старуха, имеющая репутацию ведьмы, или кучер, похожий на злого великана?

Мне следовало предупредить вас, но я опасался, что вы случайно встретите Джоллиса и он всё поймёт по вашему честному лицу, вы ведь совсем не умеете притворяться.

— Притворяться я умею, — сказал я с достоинством, — и предупредить меня, конечно, следовало. Инспектору вы ведь доверились.

— Мне пришлось. Мы оставили четырёх человек — не местных, из Скотленд-Ярда — возле дома Джоллиса. Это первоклассные ищейки. Двое обыскивали дом, а ещё двое должны были проследить за Джоллисом до Дерева. Я не мог полагаться только на то, что Джоллис сообразит, где искать приманку. Нам нужно было выманить его из дома, заставить действовать — и ошибиться. Он уже начал ошибаться.

— Но я не видел никаких сыщиков, — удивился я.

— Конечно, не видели! — Холмс стукнул кулаком по колену. — Ведь они его потеряли. Думаю, он понял, что за ним следят, сразу, как вышел из дома. Хитрый и чуткий, как зверь, — и совершенно безумный. Достаточно ловкий, чтобы обмануть сыщиков и украсть мальчика прямо из расставленного капкана, но недостаточно умный, чтобы попросту остаться дома. Что бы мы ему предъявили? Книги о ритуалах друидов, половина из которых принадлежала доктору Гиллу? Читать их не противозаконно. Ботинки, отпечаток подошв которых совпадает со следами на месте похищения Ловетта и убийства Бучема? Пожалуй, но от ботинок легко избавиться.

— Он торопился закончить, — объяснил я. — Его сын, как он сам сказал, уже возродился, но ему помешали обрести память, когда забрали тела и прибитые к Дереву руки. Джоллис решил, что последняя жертва окончательно вернёт ему сына.

— Сумасшедший ублюдок, — проворчал Баккет.

— В какой-то момент мне стало его жаль, — признался я. — Такое полное, безграничное отчаяние, такая тоска…

— Взглянули бы на Ловеттов, когда им вернули тело сына, увидели бы, что такое отчаяние, — процедил Баккет. — Одна радость — что всё это закончилось.

— Я чуть было не заподозрил доктора Гилла, — признался я.

— Он ведь парализован, — удивился инспектор.

— Гилл мог и притворяться. Его ноги закрыты пледом, никто их не видел. Мне, например, неизвестно, в каком он состоянии на самом деле. Сейчас-то я понимаю, что эти подозрения были беспочвенными.

— Но почему доктор Гилл? — спросил сэр Персиваль.

— Из-за книг. Жертвоприношения на Иванов день, обычаи друидов — я видел несколько таких книг в его гостиной.

— С тем же успехом вы могли заподозрить меня, — пожал плечами сэр Персиваль. — Я брал у него эти книги.

Я покосился на Холмса.

— Их брал и Джоллис, — сказал тот, сделав вид, что не замечает моих взглядов. — Возможно, именно там он почерпнул идею использовать серп как для сбора трав, так и для убийств. Друиды срезали серпом омелу.

Вот что я пытался вспомнить, услышав об омеле!

— Какие-то книги доктора Гилла одалживал и Фарнли, — сказал сэр Персиваль.

— Жюль Верна и Майн Рида, — ответил Холмс. — Я спросил у доктора.

— Правда? — Уичерли засмеялся. — У него и такие есть?

— Ничто человеческое не чуждо даже учёным мужам.

— Лучше бы и Джоллис выбрал Майн Рида.

— Осмелюсь предположить, в таком случае он бы совершал убийства в индейском духе: скальпировал жертв или делал что похуже, — присоединился к разговору инспектор.

— Это мне ещё повезло, значит, — сказал Хлопотун со своей кушетки. — Хорош бы я был оскальпированный!

На прощанье сэр Персиваль подарил Хлопотуну самую страшную маску из своей коллекции. Мальчишка был счастлив и, сидя на козлах рядом с угрюмым кучером, то и дело прикладывал подарок к своему лицу, размышляя, должно быть, как пригодится ему эта маска в его небезопасных и не вполне нравственно безупречных проказах.

Мы с Холмсом негромко переговаривались, довольные тем, что наш странный отпуск в захолустье закончился и можно вернуться в грязный, многолюдный, привычный Лондон.

— А ведь старая Блай всё знала, — сказал я. — Не могла травница не увидеть могил возле Дерева.

— Мы не сумеем этого доказать, но, полагаю, вы правы, — согласился Холмс.

— Почему старуха молчала? Они с Джоллисом были сообщниками?

Холмс пожал плечами.

— Вряд ли. Возможно, она… дожидалась результатов эксперимента. Думаю, ей было интересно, преуспеет ли священник в своём жутком ритуале.

— В таком случае ей место на виселице!

— Она будет всё отрицать. Да и все равно ей немного осталось.

— Что, если старая ведьма решит продолжить начатое? — настаивал я.

— Я напишу Баккету, пусть за ней присматривает. Однако я уверен, что сообщников у Джоллиса не было.

Пролётка миновала вторые ворота и покатила по лесу. Ясный день померк, когда кроны деревьев сомкнулись над нами. Дождя накануне не было, и дорога казалась совершенно сухой. Тем удивительнее показалась мне полоса тумана, в которую мы попали ни с того ни с сего. Туман по обеим сторонам дороги был довольно густой, и звуки леса вдруг стали глухими, словно доносились сквозь вату. Замолкли птицы, колёса почти беззвучно шуршали по земле, Хлопотун перестал вертеться и настороженно сжался.

Лес вдруг как-то обособился, словно сам мир, сама материя за его пределами перестали существовать. Дорога теперь казалась уже, чем это было возможно; если бы она вправду была такой узкой, мы попросту свалились бы с неё.

Комья тумана подкатывались к колёсам экипажа и цеплялись за них.

Вдруг Хлопотун вскрикнул и показал на обочину.

— Это просто старая Блай, — сказал Холмс громко.

Его голос частично разогнал чары, и теперь фигура старухи не казалась такой жуткой. Она неподвижно стояла на обочине, держа за руку ребёнка. Нельзя было сказать точно, мальчик это или девочка, поскольку обе фигуры, большая и маленькая, расплывались в тумане. На миг мне показалось, что голова ребёнка увенчана рогами, но секунду спустя я понял, что это лишь ветви терновника.

Показалось мне также, что старуха улыбается торжествующей улыбкой, — должно быть, и это было плодом моего воображения. Разве я мог разглядеть улыбку в тумане?

Дитя Древа было легендой, страшной легендой далекого прошлого, наследием тёмных веков, когда человеческий разум ещё не вышел из мрачной чащи суеверий.

Двуколка уже подъезжала к станции, туман давно развеялся, а мне всё мерещились две фигуры в зарослях, затянутых белою мглой.

Глава IX  
ПОДМЕНЫШ

Лондон встретил нас солнечной погодой и морем людей. Всё было осязаемым и привычным, но казалось странно нереальным. Мы вышли из здания вокзала. Холмс вдохнул полной грудью воздух, пропитанный угольной пылью, испарениями Темзы, каналов и сточных канав, запахом тысяч распаренных человеческих тел, потеющих под слоями одежды, и широко улыбнулся.

— Что ж, Уотсон, мы наконец-то дома!

Прошла неделя.

После нескольких душных ночей утро выдалось туманным и прохладным. Я сидел за столом, дочитывая утреннюю газету, когда в комнату вошёл Холмс. Он был в приподнятом настроении, глаза блестели от возбуждения.

Холмс бросил на стол конверт, взметнув вихрь крошек и яичной скорлупы.

— Что это?

Я взял конверт, сгрёб мусор в кучку и накрыл его салфеткой. Миссис Хадсон разберётся.

— Подтверждение моей теории. — Холмс бросился в кресло, с удовольствием вытянув ноги. — За событиями, связанными с преступлениями покойного Джоллиса, так некстати возникшего на горизонте, вы, конечно, забыли о главном, а именно о деле, ради которого нас и пригласили в Уичерли-холл.

— Подмена, которой не было?

— Это и есть самое интересное. Подмена была.

— Но…

— Не знаю, помните ли вы тот вечер, когда я объявил сэру Персивалю, что он настоящий Уичерли?

— Прекрасно помню.

— Тогда вы должны вспомнить, насколько удивил меня портрет сэра Артура, когда я взглянул на него уже после того, как рассмотрел его изображение времён учёбы в Оксфорде.

— Припоминаю что-то в этом роде.

— У меня были к этому основания. Дело в том, что, несмотря на сильное сходство, сэр Артур с более позднего портрета не имел характерных черт Уичерли. Я мог не заметить этого, если бы только что не выяснил, в чём они заключаются.

— И какой из этого следует вывод?

— Очень простой. Артур Уичерли с портрета, датированного тридцать шестым годом, определённо состоял с сэром Персивалем в кровном родстве. Артур Уичерли с портрета семидесятого года — нет.

— Но это невозможно! — воскликнул я. — Должно быть, художник попался не из лучших.

— Портрет превосходен, — возразил Холмс. — К тому же нужно быть на редкость скверным художником или рисовать, не видя натуры, чтобы исказить форму кистей рук и пальцев. Объяснение самое простое: человек, который вернулся в Англию в пятьдесят пятом году под именем Артура Уичерли, на самом деле им не являлся.

— Тогда кто он на самом деле?

Холмс бросил взгляд на часы.

— Скоро вы узнаете ответ на этот вопрос, — ответил он. — И на второй, неизбежно вытекающий из первого: каким образом сэр Персиваль мог оказаться внуком настоящего сэра Артура?

— Значит, леди Уичерли была права!

— Безусловно.

— И сэр Персиваль родился в Африке? — спросил я робко.

— Господи помилуй, Уотсон! Каким образом двухнедельного ребёнка могли доставить из Африки — на волшебном ковре Аладдина или на «Альбатросе» Робура-Завоевателя? — воскликнул Холмс, раздражаясь. — Откуда бы мальчик ни появился, рождён он был в Англии.

— Может, настоящий сэр Артур жил в лесу?

Очередное предположение было таким глупым, что я сам тотчас это почувствовал, однако Холмс, вопреки моим ожиданиям, не набросился на меня с очередной язвительной тирадой.

— А вот сейчас вы, как ни странно, отчасти правы. Не буду больше вас мучить. — Он снова взглянул на часы. — Скоро появится человек, который даст нам все необходимые ответы. Думаю, большинство из них мне уже известны, однако я нуждаюсь в подтверждении. А вот и он.

Действительно, по лестнице поднимались.

Я заглянул в конверт. Внутри лежало письмо от некоего Сайласа Уайтчёрча, прочесть которое я не успел, так как дверь открылась и в гостиной появился Клейбрук, дворецкий сэра Персиваля. Выглядел он утомлённым и постаревшим.

— Вижу, вы получили моё письмо, — сказал Холмс.

— Да, сэр. Могу я спросить, что вы собираетесь предпринять по этому поводу?

— Прежде, чем ответить, я хотел бы ввести моего друга в курс дела, а также прояснить некоторые детали, относительно которых у меня нет полной определённости. Присаживайтесь сюда. Бренди?

— Не откажусь, сэр.

Дворецкий уселся, положив свой котелок на колени, принял из рук Холмса рюмочку бренди и сделал глоток. Его морщинистые щёки немного порозовели, а взгляд стал чуть менее беспокойным.

Холмс облокотился о каминную полку. Его глаза блестели, как у гурмана, готового приступить к лакомому блюду.

— Как я уже говорил доктору Уотсону, на основании некоторых наглядных свидетельств мне удалось выяснить, что сэр Артур Уичерли-старший был самозванцем.

Клейбрук глубоко вздохнул, но удивлённым он не выглядел.

— Кроме того, наведя некоторые справки о слугах и домочадцах сэра Артура, я узнал, что вы находитесь в родстве с семейством Вузли. Бабушка Магдалены и Аделины Вузли была вашей двоюродной сестрой. Это так?

— Не стану отрицать, сэр, — ответил Клейбрук с достоинством. — Я этого не скрывал.

— Однако и не спешили поделиться этим фактом с окружающими. А также мне удалось узнать, что муж вашей кузины, дед девушек, оказывается, учился вместе с сэром Артуром и был его лучшим другом.

— Фермер? — не сдержал я недоумения.

— Нет, фермером он не был, хотя его сын действительно выбрал такую стезю. Мне удалось найти соученика сэра Артура-старшего. — Холмс указал на конверт, который я вертел в руках. — Вот его письмо. Он сообщает, что у сэра Артура был закадычный друг Мэттью Пирс, молодой человек простого происхождения, однако очень талантливый и одарённый. Сэр Артур в ту пору был беден и, очевидно, не считал своего товарища ниже себя. По рассказу мистера Уайтчёрча, молодые люди походили друг на друга, как родные братья: у них были один рост и телосложение, одинаковый цвет волос и глаз, схожие черты лица и даже жесты после долгих лет дружбы стали схожими. Отличались они разве что нравом. Сэр Артур был добрым человеком, может быть, чересчур мягким и легкомысленным и всегда шёл на поводу у своего друга, восхищаясь твёрдостью его характера. Пирс же пользовался репутацией человека жёсткого, скрытного, гордого и чрезвычайно злопамятного.

— Да, сэр, таким он и был, — сказал Клейбрук. — Я не знал его, но моя кузина многое мне о нём рассказывала. Рассказывала и то, что её муж не мог перестать восхищаться Пирсом несмотря на то, как этот человек с ним обошёлся. Не мог возненавидеть его, как полагается. Вот что тогда случилось. Сэр Артур и его товарищ отправились в Африку, и какое-то время всё между ними было хорошо. Но возможно, сэр, что Пирс что-то такое себе воображал — может, ему казалось, что сэр Артур обращается с ним более пренебрежительно, чем обращался бы с человеком хорошего происхождения, как-то не так разговаривает — бог знает, что он там себе придумывал, но все свои обиды он держал в себе и только в последнюю минуту все их высказал. Они долго путешествовали, пока однажды им не посчастливилось. Они нашли алмазную жилу, и очень богатую. Пирс не хотел делиться, и его мнимые обиды распирали его изнутри, и он так завидовал своему другу из-за его титула и поместья… В общем, он несколько раз выстрелил в сэра Артура и, пока тот захлёбывался собственной кровью, вылил на него всё, что накопилось на его чёрной душе, а потом бросил своего друга умирать. Сэра Артура подобрали туземцы. Он долго болел, потом на его спасителей напали туземцы из соседнего, более воинственного племени. Сэр Артур попал в плен. Так он оказался в экваториальной Африке, и только долгие годы спустя его выручили миссионеры-иезуиты. Вернувшись на родину, он обнаружил, что самозванец пользуется его поместьем и титулом. Лишения и болезни сильно изменили внешность сэра Артура, его документы забрал Пирс, а в Англии не было людей, которые могли бы его опознать. Родных у него не осталось, знакомые успели его забыть. Возможно, он всё-таки смог бы доказать, что он — настоящий барон Уичерли, но пережитые испытания подорвали его дух.

— К тому же, — вмешался Холмс, — он от природы имел мягкий характер и легко уступал другим, более сильным натурам. Так или иначе, но сэр Артур решил не бороться за возвращение того, что принадлежало ему по праву. Он изменил фамилию, нашёл место счетовода в одной из компаний, занимавшейся экспортом, и женился. Брак оказался удачным. Понемногу он доверился жене и рассказал ей правду о себе. Супруга сэра Артура была решительной женщиной и, возможно, подвигла бы его на поиски справедливости, но гнилой климат Лондона окончательно подорвал здоровье бедняги. Вскоре после рождения сына он умер. Так и вышло, что фальшивый барон Уичерли благоденствовал в своём поместье, а вдова настоящего сэра Артура выбивалась из сил, чтобы вырастить сына. Сильная она была женщина, верно, Клейбрук?

— Да, сэр, Агата всегда отличалась сильным характером. Я помогал ей воспитывать мальчика после смерти мужа. Тогда я не был посвящён в их тайну. Я бы с радостью дал Агате своё имя и всё своё состояние, а я к тому времени зарабатывал немало, но она любила только одного человека и не желала изменять его памяти. Я готов был оплатить Джорджу приличную школу, чтобы он мог стать юристом или врачом, но Агата рассудила иначе.

— Тогда она вам и открылась?

— Да, сэр. Что-то с ней произошло после смерти мужа. Она непременно хотела, чтобы Джордж жил в окрестностях Уичерли-холла. К счастью, у него был талант к обращению с лошадьми.

— Миссис Вузли не рассказала сыну о его истинном происхождении?

— Нет, сэр. Не хотела тешить его несбыточными надеждами. Это она правильно сделала. У Джорджа был хороший характер отца, трудолюбие и деловая смётка матери. Он женился на единственной дочери фермера, у которого работал, а после смерти её отца стал хозяином фермы и забрал к себе мать. Я тогда искал себе новое место, а в Уичерли-холле нужен был дворецкий. У меня были хорошие рекомендации, и сэр Артур принял меня на работу.

Мне потребовалось приложить усилия, чтобы освоиться на новом месте, и я не сразу заметил, что Агата ведёт себя странно. Тайна, хранимая долгие годы, и обида за мужа и сына наполняли её душу гневом, а невозможность высказаться распаляла его многократно. Мысль о том, что виновник преступления безнаказанно пользовался его плодами, что его сын унаследовал титул и поместье, а её собственный — всего лишь фермер и дети его будут всего лишь фермерами, тогда как могли бы жить в замке, точила Агату изнутри. И тут так случилось…

Клейбрук запнулся и замолчал.

— Жена Джорджа Вузли родила близнецов почти одновременно с женой Артура Уичерли, — продолжил Холмс вместо него. — А вскоре барон погиб. Привычный порядок был нарушен, погребальные церемонии, суета — словно сама судьба подарила случай. И Агата Вузли подменила внука самозванца на настоящего наследника из рода Уичерли.

— Да, сэр, так всё и было. Дождалась, пока Сара, ее невестка, заснула, умаявшись с близнецами, взяла мальчика и побежала в замок. Она хорошо ориентировалась в поместье — часто приносила яйца и молоко с фермы на кухню — и знала, что леди Уичерли по вечерам сидит одна с ребёнком в комнате с французским окном. Подкараулила, когда леди Уичерли выйдет из комнаты и оставит ребёнка, и подменила его.

— Невероятный риск! — заметил я. — Шанс мог так и не выпасть. А если бы её поймали?

— Её почти поймали! — Клейбрук покраснел от волнения. — Столько лет прошло, джентльмены, а я до сих пор покрываюсь холодным потом при мысли об этом! Леди Уичерли вошла в комнату в тот самый момент, когда Агата убегала. Только обморок бедняжки Агату и спас. И маска, конечно.

— Какая ещё маска? — не понял я.

— Африканская маска. — Холмс беззвучно засмеялся. — Мы же видели её в гостиной Вузли, разве вы не помните? Длинная мордочка, острые уши, кольца вокруг глаз…

— Описание из дневника леди Уичерли! Это была маска из коллекции в библиотеке замка?

— Нет, эту маску привёз сэр Артур — настоящий сэр Артур. В соответствии со своим характером он выбрал довольно симпатичное создание. Если бы леди Уичерли увидела образину вроде той, что нравились Пирсу, боюсь, одним обмороком дело не обошлось бы. Я прав, мистер Клейбрук?

— Да, мистер Холмс, совершенно правы.

— Пускай ваша кузина была не совсем в своём уме, — сказал я, — но как остальные члены семьи могли такое допустить? Уже не говоря о том, что их собственного сына отдали чужой женщине!

Клейбрук опустил голову.

— Понимаете, когда ребёнка хватились, уже ничего нельзя было сделать. Мне кажется, Агата что-то подлила в питьё Саре и Джорджу, потому что они проспали беспробудным сном до утра. Они говорили, что раньше с ними никогда такого не случалось, особенно пока дети были маленькие. Утром Магдалена кричала во всё горло, — она-то не спала! — и мать занялась ею, подумав, что Агата занимается мальчиком. Она часто так делала, брала его и кормила из рожка, потому что он был вечно голодный. Но мальчика не было, и Агаты не было, и они забеспокоились, а потом запаниковали. К вечеру она появилась — одна, и уж тут-то ей пришлось всё рассказать. Сара едва её не убила, но что было делать? Хоть Агата и поступила ужасно, они любили её. Если бы всё открылось, её бы осудили за детоубийство, ведь она наотрез отказывалась рассказать, куда дела маленького Персиваля, только повторяла, что с ним всё в порядке и он в хороших руках. Она решила сделать всё, чтобы ребёнка нельзя было вернуть, и стояла бы на своём до конца, хотя бы ей и пришлось взойти на виселицу. А кроме того, как бы мы открыли правду, не рассказав о том, что сэр Артур вовсе не барон Уичерли, а сын самозванца, вора и убийцы? У меня сердце разрывалось при взгляде на леди Уичерли. Уж как она, бедняжка, горевала, а все вокруг думали, что она повредилась умом. Так и не признала мальчика своим сыном, до самой смерти знала, что он ей не родной.

— Невероятно, что сэр Персиваль запомнил своего настоящего отца в таком нежном возрасте, — сказал я. — Ведь когда его украли из колыбели, ему было всего две недели от роду!

Холмс улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Наверняка мистер Клейбрук во время прогулок в лесу позволял Джорджу Вузли тайком встречаться с малышом.

— Да, так и было, — подтвердил старый дворецкий. — Сара наотрез отказалась его видеть, сказала, что или у неё сердце разорвётся, или она заберёт мальчика, схватит и убежит, и будь что будет. Агата, та сразу решила, что никаких свиданий не будет. Мальчик — барон Уичерли, и точка. Но Джордж очень его любил. Моя покойная жена служила у мальчика няней. Мы ещё не были женаты тогда, но уже шли к тому. Её удивляло, что Джордж так привязан к его милости. Я ей объяснил, будто он тоскует по собственному сынишке, которого потерял. Так ведь оно и было. Когда мальчику исполнилось четыре года, встречи пришлось прекратить. Персиваль уже хорошо понимал, что происходит, и мог кому-нибудь об этом рассказать. Джорджу пришлось смириться.

— А как Вузли назвали сына? — спросил я из чистого любопытства.

Клейбрук грустно улыбнулся.

— Артур, сэр. В честь деда.

— Леди Уичерли это бы понравилось, — сказал я, когда дворецкий нас оставил. — Бедная женщина! И настоящие родители сэра Персиваля — какое горе им пришлось пережить!

— Ну, у них оставались две дочери, — отозвался Холмс равнодушно. — Мальчишки — не такая уж радость.

Что поделать, Холмс никогда не был силён по части родительских переживаний.

— Их ребёнок остался жив, — продолжал Холмс, — и они это знали. Уверен, что Ловетты тоже предпочли бы знать, что их сын просто не может к ним вернуться, но благоденствует где-то в другом месте.

— Может быть, так и есть, — ответил я тихо.

Холмс нетерпеливо повёл подбородком.

— Вы же знаете, что я в это не верю, — бросил он резко.

Мне тоже было тяжело думать о детях, которых мы нашли возле Ведьмина Дерева, и я вернулся к сэру Персивалю.

— Почему леди Уичерли так испугалась, когда сын рассказал ей о своих воспоминаниях?

— Полагаю, она была уверена, будто мальчик встречается с настоящим отцом — как оно и было в действительности, — но ей не пришло в голову, что это обычный человек из плоти и крови.

— Вы собираетесь рассказать сэру Персивалю о том, кем были его родители на самом деле?

— Пока не время, Уотсон, — ответил Холмс загадочно. — Нужно прояснить ещё одну деталь.

После того как поползли неизбежные слухи и почти на год Уичерли-холл и Харриден-Вуд стали местом паломничества жадных до сенсаций газетчиков, сэр Персиваль уехал на континент. Прошёл год, и история с Ведьминым Деревом начала забываться.

Однажды приятным летним утром я вошёл в гостиную после утренней прогулки и застал там сэра Персиваля.

За прошедшее время я убедил себя, что моя память сделала внешность молодого Уичерли более впечатляющей, чем на самом деле, под стать фантастическим обстоятельствам. Должно быть, поэтому он поразил меня сильнее, чем при первой встрече. К тому же рядом не было Холмса, присутствие которого неизменно заставляет забыть о других людях, сколь бы примечательны они ни были.

— Надеюсь, у вас всё в порядке? — сказал я. — Должно быть, шумиха вас очень утомила.

— Я отсиделся во Флоренции. Прекрасно провёл время, — отозвался Уичерли.

— К сожалению, Холмс ещё не вернулся, и я не знаю, где он может быть.

— В парке Сент-Джеймс. Я приехал за вами.

Сэр Персиваль протянул мне сложенную записку. Искра света вспыхнула и погасла в аметисте перстня.

Действительно, Холмс писал, что ждёт нас с сэром Персивалем «незамедлительно», и был так любезен, что указал точное место встречи.

Я подавил неудовольствие, вызванное столь свободным распоряжением моей персоной, и, последовав за бароном, уселся в экипаж, ожидавший нас у дверей. По дороге я расспросил сэра Персиваля о наших общих знакомых, и тот отвечал вежливо, хотя и рассеянно, поглощённый мыслями о назначенной встрече и её целях.

Аделина Вузли до сих пор не вышла за Фарнли. Прибыл новый священник, совсем ещё молодой человек, и ветреная красавица ощутила в себе неведомое дотоле религиозное рвение. Остальные прихожане встретили нового пастыря с объяснимым недоверием, хотя, кажется, тот никоим образом не заслуживает недобрых чувств. По всей видимости, новому священнику долго ещё придётся преодолевать недоверие жителей Харриден-Вуд, хотя равнодушие к ботанике и любовь к крикету может ускорить процесс. Тело маленького Тимми Ловетта упокоилось на кладбище возле церкви, которую столько лет оскверняло присутствие чудовища в человеческом обличье; там же, под тисами, нашли последний приют остальные жертвы, шестерых из которых так и не удалось опознать. Наверное, это были маленькие бродяги, на которых Джоллис охотился по всей округе. Клейбрук попросил расчёт и уехал куда-то в Эссекс.

— Я ходил к тому Дереву и даже свозил туда доктора Гилла, — сказал Уичерли. — Завал в подземном ходе разобрали. Оказалось, он выводит прямо в провал. Ещё мы нашли остатки динамитных шашек. Джоллис намеренно завалил ход. И вот что странно: я спрашивал егерей, а Диммок расспросил местных охотников — со мной они бы откровенничать не стали, — Уичерли усмехнулся, — никто не помнит Дерево. А ведь место такое необычное. Даже если не спускаться в провал, они всё равно должны были запомнить и этот дуб, и это кольцо из шиповника. К тому же оно не слишком далеко и от Харриден-Вуд, и от Уичерли-холла. Право, очень странно!

Ничего странного, подумал я.

Дерево притаилось, как и говорила Блай. Пряталось, пока не дождалось своего слугу, и перестало, когда он сделал своё дело и стал не нужен.

— У старой Блай теперь есть воспитанник, — сказал я утвердительно.

— Верно. Вы знаете? — Сэр Персиваль поглядел на меня с удивлением. — Какой-то её родственник, сирота. Совсем ещё маленький мальчик, но умный не по годам. Я предложил устроить его в школу, старуха пока не согласилась.

Захочет ли этот мальчик учиться человеческим наукам? Или он уже знает всё, что должен знать?

Или это обычный деревенский замарашка, а я бог знает что себе вообразил, и вот это последнее вернее всего.

Наконец, мы прибыли на место. Холмс ждал нас у озера. Он сидел на скамье, покачивая ногой, в то время как утки безуспешно ждали от него угощения.

Я сгорал от любопытства так же, как сэр Персиваль.

— Полагаю, дело, по которому вы меня вызвали, касается этих несчастных детей? — спросил Уичерли нетерпеливо.

— Нет, сэр. Оно касается непосредственно вас. Вернее, того задания, которое вы мне поручали. Пришло время открыть всю правду о нём, как я вам обещал.

— Что вы хотите сказать? — медленно спросил сэр Персиваль. — Неужели всё-таки…

— Прежде всего прошу вас прочитать вот это. — Холмс подал тонкую папку. — Ваш дворецкий, Клейбрук, записал свои показания перед тем, как отправиться в Эссекс, или где он там собирается провести свои преклонные годы.

— О той ночи? — Молодой человек опустился на скамью рядом с Холмсом, как будто у него вдруг подкосились ноги.

— И о том, что ей предшествовало. Прошу вас, много времени это не займёт.

— Клейбрук! — пробормотал Уичерли и погрузился в чтение.

По мере того как он читал, его лицо приобретало всё более ошарашенное выражение.

Закончив, он захлопнул папку и минуту сидел, глядя на озеро невидящим взглядом. Утки вновь подплыли ближе и вновь удалились, разочарованные. К счастью для них, у озера прогуливался офицер в компании двух девушек, оказавшихся более щедрыми и более предусмотрительными.

— Стало быть, Магдалена и Аделина Вузли — мои сёстры?

Тон сэра Персиваля выдавал волнение, но не разочарование. Скромность происхождения сестёр Вузли искупалась их красотой, а в случае с Магдаленой — ещё и умом.

Я прикинул, как скоро молодой человек сообразит, что Клейбрук приходится ему двоюродным дядей. Вероятно, это родство окажется для него гораздо более неприятным сюрпризом. Впрочем, я мог быть несправедлив к сэру Персивалю, учитывая его готовность оказаться хотя бы и цыганом, лишь бы обнаружить истину.

Утки получили свою порцию хлебных крошек, а их благодетель, молодой человек одних лет с сэром Персивалем, светловолосый, румяный, с простым, но приятным лицом, склонился к девушкам и рассказывал им что-то забавное, от чего они весело смеялись. Офицерская форма ладно облегала его стройный, мускулистый стан. Он так и излучал совершенное довольство жизнью.

Сэр Персиваль тоже смотрел на дружную компанию.

— Люди добиваются титулов и богатства, — сказал он с печалью. — Но чего они стоят, если не с кем их разделить?

— Если вы не станете обременять себя узами брака, то вряд ли многое потеряете, — заметил Холмс. — Случалось ли вам встречать человека, который раскаивался в том, что женился?

— Довольно часто.

— А такого, который раскаивался в том, что не женился?

Сэр Персиваль улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Не верьте ему, — посоветовал я молодому человеку.

— Не странно ли, что этот бравый юный воин мог бы носить титул баронов Уичерли, если бы ваша бабушка оказалась менее решительной особой? — произнёс Холмс так небрежно, что мы с сэром Персивалем не сразу поняли, что именно он имел в виду.

— Вы хотите сказать… — начал я.

Сэр Персиваль впился в юношу взглядом. Его лицо побледнело.

— Когда я узнал, кто именно подменил ребёнка, у меня появилась отправная точка в поисках. Я сомневался, что жажда мести потребует от миссис Вузли расправы с невинным младенцем, и оказался прав. Она отвезла ребёнка в приют при церкви Святого Стефана в Троубридже, и так уже ему повезло, что семейная пара, обременённая изрядным состоянием, но не обременённая — в тот момент — детьми, именно тогда пожелала усыновить ребёнка. Очаровательный синеглазый малыш их пленил — счастливое воссоединение — появление на свет не менее очаровательной сестры — полнейшее благолепие, как в романах Диккенса, когда Неподражаемый брался за перо в хорошем расположении духа. И вот ещё забавный штрих. Помните историю с пропавшим шнуром от шторы? Женщина, оставившая малыша, перевязала одеяльце, в которое он был укутан, шнуром от занавесей — красивым витым шнуром цвета опавшей листвы. Настолько необычная деталь, что её вспомнили даже четверть века спустя.

Холмс откинулся на спинку скамейки и зевнул. Сэр Персиваль его не слушал, неотрывно глядя на троицу. Когда молодые люди скрылись из вида, он повернулся к нам.

— Нужно рассказать ему правду, как вы считаете?

— Вам решать, сэр, — ответил Холмс, — но подумайте вот о чём. Приёмные родители Артура Уэлсингема души в нём не чают, а он думает, что они — его родные отец и мать. Одна из девушек, которых мы видели, считает его своим братом и, как вы, несомненно, заметили, искренне к нему привязана. Вторая девушка — его наречённая невеста. Артур Уэлсингем ни в чём не нуждается и счастлив. Хотите ли вы разрушить его устроенную жизнь, рассказав ему о настоящих родителях и произошедшей с ними трагедии, о преступлениях его деда, о том, что он мог бы затеять с вами тяжбу за титул, в которой потерпит поражение и которая погубит вас обоих?

— Нет, мистер Холмс, я этого не хочу. — Сэр Персиваль покачал головой. — Вы совершенно правы. Пусть всё останется как есть. Если бы я застал его в нужде, то пришёл бы ему на помощь, но, к счастью, в этом нет необходимости. Я очень рад, что обратился к вам за помощью, сэр, — более разумного поступка я не совершал за всю свою жизнь и, видимо, уже не совершу. Вы расставили всё по своим местам. Благодаря вам ужасные убийства прекратились и больше ни одна семья в Харриден-Вуд не лишится своего ребёнка. А я теперь знаю, что владею Уичерли-холлом по праву. Хотя моя бабка причинила много боли моим настоящим родителям и той, кого я считал своей матерью, сын сэра Артура жив и не бедствует. И, разумеется, я не оставлю своих сестёр. Не знаю, как мне взяться за дело, чтобы всё устроить наилучшим для них образом, но я что-нибудь придумаю.

— А им вы расскажете правду? — спросил я.

— Конечно. — Сэр Персиваль задумался. — По крайней мере Магдалене, — добавил он уже более осмотрительно.

— Приятно иметь дело с разумным человеком! — сказал Холмс, когда мы распрощались с бароном Уичерли, на этот раз окончательно.

— И с такой любопытной историей, — добавил я.

— А лучше всего то, что теперь она закончилась. — Холмс вскочил на ноги. — Смотрите, собирается дождь. Неужели хорошей погоде придёт конец? Пойдёмте, нужно отпраздновать завершение романтического дела эльфа-подменыша. Заглянем в «Критерион» и закажем всё самое лучшее, что он только может предложить.

Когда мы вышли из ресторана после превосходного обеда, Холмс выразил желание немного прогуляться по Стрэнду. Я согласился.

Облака сгустились, спрятав солнце, так ярко сиявшее ещё утром, накрапывал дождь. Купол собора Святого Павла вдали казался прозрачным, закопчённые крыши утратили резкость очертаний, шум на улицах и звуки шагов на тротуарах медленно растворялись в шуме дождя, как сахар растворяется в чашке чая.

Истинный лондонец Холмс замечал дождь не больше, чем рыба — воду. Он даже не раскрыл зонт и шёл, помахивая им, словно тростью.

Наверное, сэр Персиваль уже сидел в поезде, уносящем его в родовое поместье, в таинственный лес, к старым секретам, которые уже никому не причинят вреда.

— О чём вы задумались, Уотсон?

— Не знаю. Может быть, о том, что жителям Харриден-Вуд следовало бы внимательнее отнестись к пропаже детей, не списывая всё на несчастные случаи, и тогда Тимми остался бы жив. Но как они могли заподозрить такое?

— Обычно всё оказывается хуже, чем предполагалось. — Холмс помрачнел.

Мне стало стыдно, что я порчу ему настроение, и я решил перевести разговор в шутку:

— Именно. Я, например, понятия не имел, на что иду, когда соглашался разделить арендную плату за квартиру с незнакомым мне мистером Шерлоком Холмсом.

— Вам не повезло, — согласился Холмс.

— Хотя, если разобраться, моим соседом мог оказаться профессор Мориарти.

— Это вряд ли.

— Или какой-нибудь порядочный и очень аккуратный коллега, который вдруг оказался бы людоедом.

— У вас мрачное воображение, Уотсон.

— Это ведь Лондон. Здесь в соседях может оказаться кто угодно. Хоть демон.

— Поскольку я не людоед и не демон, надеюсь, вы от меня не съедете.

— Скорее, съедете вы. Вдруг вы полюбите сельскую жизнь? Станете разводить пчёл.

— Обещайте, что в этом случае будете регулярно меня навещать.

— Неужели вам ещё не наскучила моя компания, Холмс? За столько лет?

— Нет, — ответил Холмс серьёзно. — И вряд ли надоест. Я никогда ни к кому не относился так, как к вам. Мне не слишком везло с друзьями, а друзьям — со мной. Я не создан для дружбы. Но вы, Уотсон, принимаете меня таким, какой я есть. Вы видели меня в горе и радости, в болезни и здравии, в богатстве и бедности и ни разу от меня не отвернулись. Даже смерть нас не разлучила. Разве сможет нас разлучить захолустье?

Считаю ли я, что мне повезло, когда я поселился вместе с Холмсом?

Право, не знаю. Он считает, что ему повезло, и мне этого достаточно.


End file.
